Descendants BenXMal One Shots
by Marine482
Summary: here are some BenXMal one shots, prompts are welcome and I hope that I can make you guys smile. there will be some dark chapters but I will put warnings on those but don't say I didn't warn you. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Are you Avoiding Me?

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy my first one, Prompts are welcome. Hope you Enjoy**

It was just past Midnight, Mal was pacing around the rather large gardens behind Auradon Prep. Mal is many things - Adventurous – Smart – Persuasive – Confident – Good – Rulebreaker – And she is much more, but right now, Stressed is one of them. Mal was stressed to the point of no return or so she thought. Her shoulders slumped forwards and her purple locks swam to the front of her face as she sat upon an engraved stone bench in the middle of the school's garden. She sat in silence for many minutes worrying about Ben. She and Ben became official after the night of his Coronation. She rarely sees Ben anymore, two weeks ago they were having romantic dates by the Enchanted Lake but now they can barely exchange more than 10 words between them.

Ben had been away doing his Kingly duties, solving town problems and enforcing petitions. Mal knew that he had to do things like this but she never knew how long apart they had to be. She never had any doubts about her relationship with Ben but for some reason, while she was lying in her bed, a thought just popped into her head 'Is Ben just avoiding me rather than doing his duties?' the thought just kept running through her head and into her dreams. Mal kept telling herself that it was just her imagination and her mind playing tricks on her, but the more it repeated, the more she started to believe it.

She wanted to call Ben and ask him if it was just her mind messing with her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mal would try to phone him and ask but she never had the confidence and whenever she had the confidence, Ben was Asleep or busy. If it was true, then it would hurt her so much but if it was just lies then she would be hurting Ben. Mal sat on the stone bench in a thought induced gaze until she felt aa hand come across her shoulder.

Mal moved her gaze up to the hand's owner, she was frozen she couldn't move, her eyes were screaming with joy but her mouth wouldn't move. "Mal, are you okay? Your kind of freaking me out over here" the owner of the hand moved closer and sat down on the bench with Mal. it took a few seconds for her to regain everything she had but eventually she spoke "Ben?" it was just above a whisper but he could still here it. Mal bowed her head down in shame but Ben raised her chin up with two fingers and studied her eyes. "Mal are you okay? You look like you are about to cry" he pulled her close but she wriggled out of his hug, feeling that she didn't deserve it. Mal twisted from her position on the bench to meet Ben's face. Opening her mouth slowly, she began to tell him her problem.

At first, Ben's facial expression showed confusion, then hurt, disbelief and then understanding. He never intentionally tried to avoid Mal, he had a plan. He wanted to worker harder and cover more plans throughout the day so he could finally have time with Mal, he spent two weeks completing all his Kingly duties that were meant to be spread over a month, just so he could spend the summer with Mal.

After them both exchanging more them ten words, Mal reverted back to her other position and sat there in silence with her head down in shame. Ben couldn't stand to see her put herself down, sure it was a stupid thing to think but it's even stupider to be angry at her insecurities. Ben rapped his arm around her and held her close until she felt better. They stayed like this through the night until dawn broke and they had to return. Mal felt upset when she confessed but she was happy that she had Ben to herself for the whole summer.


	2. For Better Or For Worse

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy my this one, Prompts are welcome. Hope you Enjoy (Updating every two days, maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D )**

The morning was quite a bright one for Ben, the sun was blaring down onto him as he walked across campus, greeting the other pupils as he walked past. He finished his journey as he found his table by the lunch hall doors. He noticed a few people missing from the table, there was – Jane – Lonnie – Doug – Jay – Carlos – Then it hit him. Evie and Mal weren't at the table, Ben knew that they would never miss breakfast even if their lives depended on it. As he took a seat next to Doug, Audrey and Chad walked past and stared the Table down whilst taunting them "I see Mal and Evie aren't with you, maybe they are hiding from the rest of you freaks" Chad exclaimed as they both walked away. Jay Clenched his fists under the table waiting to wipe that smirk look off his face. Ben wore a worried look on his face as did Lonnie and Jane. Doug cleared his throat and the others turned their attention towards him. " Actually, Evie text me this morning saying that she and Mal are going to take the day off but she never said why we assumed that you knew" his voice grew quieter towards the end of his declaration." Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ben and the gang soon rushed to the girl's dorm room to only be greeted by a slightly cracked open door. Jay took a step towards the door to peer in, as he did the others followed behind him, peering over each other's shoulders.

The room was as dark, all curtains closed and lamps turned off. Lonnie and Jane gasped as their eyes drew towards Mal and Evie. The girls were surrounded by crumpled up tissues and screwed up blankets were laid on the floor. Doug tried to rush over to Evie's side but was stopped by Carlos and Jay who pushed everyone to the side as they rushed to their sisters. Ben regained his composure and went straight to Mal's side as Doug did the same for Evie. A couple coughs came from both bedridden girls. "Mal, are you okay? Do you need to see the school nurse?" Ben barely taking breaths between words. Mal would have shaken her head no, but her head was in so much pain that any movement caused her discomfort, so she just made a grunt signaling no. "I think we just have the flu or something, I swear we will both be fine" Evie struggled to keep the volume the same in her voice as it became raspier as she went on. "No way in hell are we leaving you like this, what happened to the pack we made back on the Isle Evie?" Jay's voice stern in tone. Lonnie and Jane had suggested that they take shifts in looking after them, of cour, e Carlos and Jay agreed to this but Ben and Doug were a bit reluctant. "Ben, Doug, honestly I believe that they just have the flu, Mal can't speak right now and Evie wouldn't lie if her and Mal were in serious pain." Jane tried to reason with them while Carlos held her hand in his. After some serious thinking Ben decided to take the first hours shift to watch over the girls. He agreed to run little errands for them like get more tissues or spoon feed them medication.

Doug bowed his head and left with the others to go to morning registration and excuse Ben, Mal and Evie from their morning lessons. Ben sat by Mal's side for most of the hour, just rubbing his thumb up and down the back of her hand, hoping it would sooth her. Evie had managed to sit up in bed, after Ben's help of course, and she read her latest fashion magazine that Doug had brought her yesterday. Mal fell asleep a while ago, sure she wasn't active right now but he was able to still spend some time with her. He just wanted more times like this, just him and her, however the knock at the door indicated that his shift was over and Carlos was ready to take over. Carlos walked in and sat at Evie's sewing table giving Evie as small smile as his sat down, which she returned. Ben smiled towards Carlos but his eyes told Carlos that he wasn't ready to hand Mal over. He bent down to Mal and lightly kissed her forehead "I promise that I will always love you no matter how sick you are, For better or for worse, right?" he whispered in her ear. When he arose, he gestured a goodbye to Evie and left the Girls dorm, Craving Mal.


	3. Double Dating

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy this one, Prompts are welcome. Hope you Enjoy (Updating every two days, Maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D) SUGGESTED BY A GUEST**

In was a quiet Saturday night, the girls had convinced their boyfriends to go on a double date, Evie pleaded Jay while Mal used her sad puppy dog eyes on Ben. They were now sitting in a booth, with a hand sewed tablecloth with beautiful patterns, the table was glossed over and the lighting gave the booth a romantic feel, with one couple sitting on each side. They began talking about random topics but most of the conversations rounded back to Ben's kingly duties.

Ben was wearing his Royal King suit with his lace up brown suit shoes, silver Rolex and a brown lace up bracelet from one of the kingdoms he had visited a couple months ago. Jay was wearing his red leather jacket with black sleeves and his black lace up boots with a selection of different Fred Bennet Leather Beaded Bracelets. Evie was wearing a tight dark blue lace dress with high heels and her red pendant she had received from her mother, her hair was curled up and pulled back at the sides. Her nails were painted with a holo blue nail polish and a crown looking ring around her middle finger. Mal was wearing a purple skater dress with black converse and her dragon pendant necklace. Her short nails were painted in a deep purple color with a few Pandora rings on a few of her fingers. Her makeup consisted with a light pink blush and a deep purple lip-gloss.

When the Waiter came over, Jay ordered a Lemonade with a Mince Beef Lasagne, Evie had ordered a glass of Water with her Chicken Caesar Salad. Ben ordered the same as Evie but brought a Coca Cola instead. Mal went with the simple option, Tomato Soup with a diet Coca Cola. As they began to eat their food, Evie started to make conversation "Well this has to be a big step up from having dates in front of your parents right Ben?" Mal bowed her head to try to hide her smirk while Ben sat in his spot staring at Evie, trying to think of an answer." Yeah, I feel like we talk about a lot more plus I know it's awkward for Mal as well. I know my parents mean well but it's nice to be in another environment and be ourselves you know?" Jay nodded his head in response, Mal looked towards Jay "So, we agreed to set up this double date to get away from Ben's parents, what about you?" she asked between slurping her soup. Jay finished his Lemonade and turned towards Evie, clearly having no answer he just shrugged which caused a slight chuckle to come from Ben's lips. Ben gripped Mal's free hand under the table and watched her finish her soup, Evie cleared the last of her salad. Ben and Jay finished during Ben's response to Evie's question. All four Auradonians were laughing and smiling at each other's comments. "So Evie I heard that you made the Science team? That's pretty cool!" Ben gleamed towards her. "Yeah thanks Ben. Im excited but I wouldn't have done it if Jay here didn't encourage me to" she held Jay's rough hands in her small gentle ones, Jay smiled back at her thinking about how lucky he was. Mal and Ben would sneak in a few kisses here and there and Jay would get the odd one off Evie. Soon they had to be back for Curfew at Auradon Prep, so Ben called the Waiter over and paid the 'small' check, as they exited the restaurant they moved into the limousine that was waiting for them. The two couples held hands all the way back to Auradon Prep which caused Mal to blush a bit but not enough for the boys to notice, just Evie.

 **|TimeSkip|**

They were now stood outside of the Girls dorm room, they boys wanted to make sure that they get back to their room safely. Evie gave jay a quick peck on the lips and they told each other goodnight as Evie drew the door to close but not fully. Mal turned to Ben and he leant down to her ear "Tonight was fun but I would have loved it more if it was just you and me and a perfect candle lit dinner under the stars, what do you think?" a smile pierced both their lips "Sweet dreams, don't dream of me too much" and with that they shared a sweet passionate kiss, one they have been waiting to share for hours. All their emotions were poured into their long kiss, but sadly they stopped due to this thing called breathing. Mal's smile grew and placed one last kiss on his lips before telling Ben that she loved him. Ben Bid her a goodbye and she slid into her room to find Evie already in bed, asleep. Mal thought to herself for a minute 'He could be the one' she undressed and put on something looser. She slithered into bed and rested her head on her pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N wow two in one day! Aren't you just some lucky people, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. I Can't Take It Anymore

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy this one, Prompts are welcome. (Updating every two days, Maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D)**

Odd Raindrops rhythmically dropped down her window pane for the early morning's shower, Mal was sat on the end of her bed with tear-drenched cheeks. Her spell book was in one hand and a small black duffle bag in the other. Mal's feet were dug so far into the floor that she looked stuck in her one position. She was fed up, Audrey and Chad had pushed Mal over the top, all the insults and all the abuse was getting to her. She knew Ben and the others told her to ignore it all but there is only so much that she can take. She checked her watch and it read 8:52 am, School started at nine and she knew Ben would be waiting for her by the lockers at 8:55 am so Mal ran to her locker with her duffel bag. She took a more private route so fewer people would see her and she wouldn't crash as easily. Her locker was in her eyesight and she sprinted as fast as she could, one more minute and Ben would be there. in less than a second she arrived at her blue locker that just had a new paint coat over it, she forcefully shoved her duffel bag into the locker and took out the books she needed for the first and second period. She only had to turn her head 45 degrees to see Ben walking up to her from his locker. "Hey Mal," he said as he played one of his cheeky boy grins, "Hey Bennyboo!" Mal replied as she shared a kiss and embrace with Ben. They joined hands as Ben walked Mal to the first period, Art. As they came to Mal's art class Ben wished her a good lesson and caressed her cheek before he walked off.

As Mal entered the classroom, she was greeted with a strong smell of raspberry dragon perfume, obviously, a scent from Audrey's fashion line. Mal grunted as she moved herself to the back of art class, she took out her final art piece and untangled her earphones to listen to music. Things were going well for the first 20 minutes of the lesson, Mal was so close to finishing her final piece for her art grade but her lesson was disturbed when Audrey walked up to Mal and sat in the seat opposite her "Mal listen, Ben doesn't love you" Mal was confused as why Audrey was sitting with her until Audrey pulled out her earphones and repeated her words "Ben doesn't love you, he's only going out with you because he hates the fact that you feel alone. He knows that you don't want pity but that's all your relationship is and besides why would he want some bitch who is clearly obese and suffers from anxiety as a Queen? Think about it Mal" Audrey stood up and slammed the chair back into place before walking off looking really proud of herself. Mal clenched her fists in anger as she tried to prevent rogue tears from falling. The lesson finally finished which pleased Mal, the art lesson seemed to drag on after Audrey's little declaration. Mal handed in her Art book and walked to her science lesson, she used to enjoy science because she had Carlos in her class but ever since the coronation Chad had come down hard on Mal which caused her newly found hate for science.

Mal entered the classroom giving a brief smile to her science teacher and then turned her attention to Carlos who waved her down to sit at the back of the class. While Mal was trudging to her seat, Chad was staring her down which made Mal feel worse about herself and she allowed Audrey's words to affect her more. "Hey, Mal what's wrong?" Carlos inquired, however, Mal gave him a look saying ~I'll explain it later when I don't feel like shit~ Carlos nodded his head in response and began to answer question three on the worksheet. Mal did the same and looked down to read the question _~ what does Acceleration divided by Change in speed Equal? ~_ Mal's eyes widened as she read the question, Carlos was clearly stuck on his answer too, but after some delicate thinking, Mal decided the answer was _~Time~._ The rest of the lesson went smoothly until Chad was sent a text which caused him to smirk and look over to Mal, of course, Mal knew at this point that she wasn't safe from the harassment today.

The teacher told the class to work in pairs of twos or threes, Mal and Carlos already knew that they were going to be a pair instead of a three so they began to answer question C. They were hard at work when Chad took a seat right next to Mal and declared himself as part of their group. Carlos clearly wasn't happy but didn't say anything in case the teacher sent him out of lessons, Mal thought the same so she bowed her head in silence and grabbed her pencil to draw a graph. Instead, Chad grabbed the pencil out of her hands and threw it behind Carlos which caused Carlos to glare at Chad. Chad released a chuckle and turned to Mal and told her to wait for Free Period and he walked off to join another pair. Carlos knew Mal was in trouble and he was going to force Mal to tell him everything. The lesson rang and Mal ran out of the classroom to meet the others on her Free Period before Carlos could ask what she wanted to do.

Mal arrived at the table first but was then followed by Carlos, Jay and Lonnie and Jane, Evie and Doug and finally Ben. Everyone sat next to their partner and talked about their lessons. Mal looked conflicted inside and Carlos couldn't help her, he felt so hopeless and useless. Free Periods are everyone's favorite lessons; they all get to spend at least an hour together before returning to official lessons. The boys spent most of the Free Period talking about Tourney while Evie, Jane, and Lonnie rolled their eyes at the boys, but Mal just looked down trying to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. Mal was having an internal conflict, one side of her wanted to run away right now but her other side wanted to stay with her Family that she had grown so close to since Ben's Coronation.

Mal felt a large bear-like hand brush her shoulder, she grabbed the hand and swung it around in a tight motion which caused the owner to fall into a restraining position. Everyone gasped in shock apart from Evie and Jay and Carlos who sat there in awe. Ben had to pull Mal back to stop her doing something that she might regret. With a bit of force Mal sat back down, in clear annoyance she spoke "What do you want Chad?" another smirk pierced his lips "Well Mal I thought that you would have left by now considering I thought that WITCHES burned in sunlight" this time Mal had to restrain Ben. Audrey and Chad ran off clearly too scared to see what we would do back in return. We all sat back down and took in what had just happened. Everyone at the table sat in utter disappointment and all apologised to Mal thinking it would calm her and Ben down. However, this was the final straw, she ditched her books on the table was walked up to her locker, no one moved a muscle in case she had outburst. They all stared in confusion as Mal went through her locker but the expression was soon wiped off their faces when they saw her Black duffel bag. She began walking over to the table and placed the bag on the table so she could fit in her science books. Ben stood up and peered inside the bag and pulled out a handful of clothes "Mal?... Don't you dare!" Ben used his kingly voice which was meant to establish dominance. "Mal please stop, don't go" Evie and Jane begged her but not a word left Mal's Mouth. As soon as she finished putting her books in her bag and replacing the clothes that Ben took out, she zipped up the bag, however Carlos unzipped it and they kept playing that game until Mal broke down "STOP, I've had enough, im not taking any more of this abuse besides you don't need me. Jay, please don't do anything stupid to ruin your college scholarship. Evie, You are so smart that I know that you are going to pass every test you take, mirror or not. Carlos, I know you wanted to help me today and that shows that you are good so don't doubt yourself again. Jane, Lonnie and Doug, thank you for accepting us, if it wasn't for you three and Ben then we might not have chosen good. Ben, im so sorry but this has gone too far, I love you and I always will but this is just too much for me. Tell your parents and Fairy Godmother that they were like the parents I never had and I loved them. Im sorry Ben." By the time Mal's declaration was over her eyes were red and her cheeks were poofy. She never thought that it would come to this but it's happening. Mal gave one last hug to everyone and walked out of Auradon Prep's front gates.

That was a couple of hours ago, in that time she had heard that Ben had sent out guards to look for her but she was too deep into the woods to be found. Now she is just left to roam these woods and hopes that her old life won't follow her in her journeys.

 **A/N did you like it? Prompts are Welcome**


	5. Paparazzi Nightmare

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy this one, Prompts are welcome. (Updating every two days, Maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D)**

 **PROMPT SUGGESTED BY GUMMYBEAR1178**

It has been a week since Ben's coronation, a week since their first kiss on the palace balcony was captured by the paparazzi. Many newspapers and magazines such as Auradon Weekly and The Knight in Shining Auradon had captured their first moment as an official couple. Mal had been staying in the castle with Ben and his parents for a couple days to help Ben with some paperwork that followed his first proclamation. School had started back up again and Ben had warned Mal about all the nosey people in Auradon and Auradon prep that wanted to know more about their relationship.

Mal had only had a run-in with paparazzi once, they kept flying questions at her _How long have you been seeing each other? How long before a royal engagement? Do you wish to go back to the isle? Would you still be with King Ben if he didn't have a title?_ Mal would open her mouth but words would never leave, luckily she had Ben by her side. He would cover her hand with his and give her hand a reassuring squeeze that would cause butterflies to run through her stomach and into her heart. No one made her feel safe like Ben did, no one made her feel weak at the knees like Ben did, no one made her into a better person like Ben did. Ben would run through the questions in a flash by giving shortly worded answers which seemed to please the press. Mal never showed weakness, it was something that she learnt from the Isle, but during her short confrontation, all she was showing was weakness.

Whilst sitting on the engraved stone bench in Belle's rose garden Mal started thinking about school and Ben's words, she became entranced into a daze. Her facial expression would change every ten seconds from happy to sad to worried to confused to hurt to weakness. Ben watched her through his office window and watched her expressions change without a known cause to him. Ben rushed out of his room and passed his parents along the way, this gave them a confused look on their faces. Ben opened the gate to his mother's rose garden and sat next to Mal. She took no notice of Ben sitting next to her and this worried Ben. He gently placed his hand on hers and began to stroke the top of her hand with his thumb. After a couple seconds, Mal jumped as she turned to see Ben next to her "Ben, when did you get here? I…. what?" Ben let out a slight chuckle "you've been daydreaming for the past couple of minutes Mal. Are you okay?" Mal nodded in response "I'm just worried about what people will say when we get back to school that's all" she bowed her head in shame, in shame of being weak. Ben lifted her head and looked straight into her eyes "Mal, everyone is going to have an opinion on us whether we like it or not, but all you need to focus on is how much I love you and how it's not going to change" they both shared a smile while they both focused on each other's eyes. You could see the passion and desire in each of their eyes, a deep passion and desire that caused them both to lean in and share a deep loving kiss, one that could be the start of many in the future. They both broke apart for a little thing called air. "school starts soon and I should go before Evie sends a search party out for me" "Till we meet again my love" Ben drops his head to kiss Mal's hand and she teleports away back to Auradon Prep. Ben slowly trudges back to his office but what they were both unaware of was Belle and Adam watching from the Library window staring at the two in complete awe.

(Auradon Prep)

Mal reached into her locker and pulled out her Remedial Goodness textbook, it was the last class they had before they could finally have a proper timetable. Mal stood by the lockers pondering which class she should take to fill up the slots that she has for Remedial Goodness when Evie, Carlos, and Jay came rushing over to her. "Oh My Godmother, Mal it's our last class" Evie squealed in excitement "Hey Mal how's lover boy?" Jay teased, Carlos just waved at Mal. Mal gave off a grunt and stormed off the Remedial Goodness with the others trailing behind her like lost puppies.

[TimeSkip]

All four Auradonians cheered as they left their last Remedial Goodness class. It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The first thing Jay and Carlos did was run down to the Tourney Track as fast as lightning while Mal and Evie went to their lockers. They chucked their Remedial Goodness textbooks into their lockers. Evie pulled out her Fashion and Textiles Textbook ready for her second period while Mal pulled out her black shoulder bag ready for Free Period. They girls waved each other off and headed their separate ways.

Mal left through the school gates and connected her earphones to her iPod as she went for a walk into the town. As Mal entered the small town on the west side of Auradon, she was greeted by amazing smells that made her giddy with delight. Mal could smell the sweetness of the bread rolls from their local Baker, she could smell the salt coming from the pretzel stands and all the sweet chocolatey treats that made her stomach do flips as she thought about them. What Mal didn't expect was the gathering of people that had turned their heads and made their way to Mal.

Every step back Mal made, the townspeople and the Paparazzi made two forward. Mal's forehead was sweating, her palms aching, her breathing became fast paced almost as if she was having an anxiety attack. People kept throwing questions at her from left, right, and center.

"Do you and King Ben have plans to Wed?" a small man in green asked. Mal nodded her head No in response to his question. Mal turned her head to the left to find another question being thrown at her.

"Does the former King and Queen accept you as much as his highness does?" asked a rather bulky woman. "I…I Wou..Would like to tthink So" Mal stuttered.

"Is there going to be a royal baby soon?" a larger Man asked. Mal opened her mouth but no words left. That's when she turned her head to the right to have another question flung at her.

"How does it feel to be the King's Consort?" Mal kept backing up, her breathing getting worse, she couldn't control it anymore. Tears started to form in her eyes but she tried her hardest to conceal them. Mal kept backing up to get away from the paparazzi, every step back she took, the paparazzi took three this time. She kept reversing until she was engulfed by strong arms. "We find none of these questions to be relevant to today's events in any way, thank you for your time but it's best if you could leave now" a voice boomed from behind Mal. The paparazzi slowly dispersed and when they all left, Mal broke down into the strong arms that held her safe.

They were Ben's words and Ben's arms that kept her safe.

Mal broke down right there in the middle of the street, having a mini panic attack. Ben's strong arms kept her standing as her knees buckled from under her. Some of the townspeople were staring and the last of the Paparazzi were taking pictures so Ben picked Mal up, bridal style, and carried her to a secluded bench in the town.

"Mal, you need to calm down okay or you're going to pass out. Mal can you do that for me?" Mal's head slowly nodded. Over the next minute or so, her breathing slowed back to a regular pace which seemed to calm Ben down as well as Mal. "Ben, I couldn't do it…..they were asking some weird stuff….I'm sorry" Mal sputtered out. Ben tightened his grip around her shoulders and started to stroke her hair. It was Ben's way of telling Mal that it was okay and what she did wasn't bad.

They sat on the bench for a couple of minutes, Ben looked down to see Mal sleeping in his lap. He stopped stroking her hair and pulled out his phone to make three phone calls.

One to his parents to let them know what happened and to ask them to send a limo out so he can bring Mal back to the castle.

One to Fairy Godmother to excuse himself and Mal from the rest of their lessons today due to Mal's mini panic attack and because he didn't want to risk another one.

One to the group chat he has with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug to let them know what happened and where they were before they panic and send a search party out for Mal.

Ben just sat there on the little wooden bench with Mal in his arms fast asleep, waiting for his limo.


	6. Food Poisoning

**A/N Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy this one, Prompts are welcome. (Updating every two days, Maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D)**

 **PROMPT SUGGESTED BY GUMMYBEAR1178**

Mal had been in Auradon now for almost a year, she and Ben did everything, they laughed and cried and talked about everything and anything. They had seen things in each other that others hadn't but the one thing that Mal hadn't seen in Ben is a sickness. Sure, she knew what a common cold was since Jay caught one last month and Lonnie caught a small sickness bug from traveling during the summer. However, when Mal received a phone call from Belle saying that Ben had food poisoning she panicked, she hadn't seen anyone with food poisoning but she had heard stories that made her shiver. She regained her composure and ran out of her dorm. She ran as fast as she could all the way to Castle Beast to see Ben. Mal passed all the townspeople in a rush and in return, they gave her some strange looks.

Her face was blood shot red and her breathing was heavy as she arrived outside the doors of Castle Beast. As she poorly raised a hand to knock on the overly large wooden doors, they swung open only for Mal to see Adam and Belle in an embrace of worry and a tired looking Mrs. Potts. Adam and Belle broke their embrace as Belle rushed to Mal and greeted her "Mal honey, Ben's extremely ill, he needs to get better but refuses to take medication or anything, he's making himself worse every minute he won't lay down." Mal felt tears coming to her eyes but she knew that she shouldn't let them go as it was aa sign of weakness. Afraid to say anything she just nodded her head. Mrs. Potts took Mal's hand in hers and guided Mal to King Ben's bedroom only to find him bending over the toilet throwing up. Mal immediately rushed to Ben's side and began to sooth him by rubbing his back in large circles to comfort him. Belle, Adam and Mrs. Potts watched from the teen king's bedroom door, Belle couldn't help but watch a small smile escape as she watched Mal help Ben back into bed. As Mal made sure that Ben was comfortable in bed, Chip came running down halls ad straight into the King's bedroom looking worn out "Miss Belle, I have the last of the medicine in the castle" his breaths were deep and his face was as red as a cherry as all the blood was rushing up to his face. Belle took the bottle off Chip and walked over to Mal, she took Mal's open hand and placed the last two pills from the bottle into Mal's hand. "What….Belle?" Mal was so confused by Belle's action.

"Mal, Mrs. Potts has been chasing Ben around all morning trying to get him to take his pills but he has either flushed them down the toilet or thrown them out the window," Adam said gazing at his son who shrugged off the gaze. Mal shot a death glare at Ben, the glare signaled for Adam, Belle, Mrs. Potts and Chip to leave. Mal closed the door behind them and turned to Ben who was now sitting up and resting his eyes. "Ben, can you take these for me" Mal used her puppy dog eyes that no one could resist not even Ben. Mal held her hand out showing two white pills in her pale hands. Ben shook his head and moved further up the bed to get away. Mal watched as he started to back away so she decided to move closer to try and catch him but when she saw him move a hand up to his mouth and his eyes widen she knew that she had to act fast. Mal turned her head towards the bathroom and pulled out Ben's bin before he could ask for help. She placed it under Ben's neck and hoped that he wouldn't be throwing up for too long.

Once Ben had finished throwing up, Ben passed Mal the bin as he laid back down to rest. Mal rinsed out the bin and placed the bin back in the bathroom. As Mal re-entered Ben's room, she found him asleep but he hadn't taken his medication so Mal decided a different approach, she went down to the Castle Kitchen and made a bowl of ice cream with Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry, of course, you can't forget strawberry. Mal crushed the last of Ben's pills and placed them in the ice cream, she then went back up to Ben's room to find his eyes slightly open as he looked up to the ceiling. "Hey Ben, I know you shouldn't be eating this with food poisoning and everything, but I thought that it would bring down your temperature" Mal sat next to Ben on his bed as he shuffled over to make room for her. He took the ice cream from Mal and began to slowly eat it. He could feel the pain in his throat decrease as he carried on eating it, his headache was leaving him as well, that's when his turned to Mal "You put the medicine in the ice cream didn't you?" his slight bad boy smile was returning, one Mal hadn't seen all morning. "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't you will never know" she replied as she gave Ben her mischievous smile, the same one she had given to him when they first met.

Ben finished his ice cream and placed the bowl on his bedside table. He laid back down next to Mal as he slithered an arm around her neck to pull her into a loose embrace. That's how they fell asleep and that's how Belle and Adam found them in the morning. Belle pulled Adam out of Ben's room and gave him an all to knowing smile.

 **A/N Hey guys I got a review asking for my chapter four to be a full story, would you be interested in seeing as a separate story or should it stay as a one-shot in this series?**


	7. Painful Announcement

A/N **Hey guys so I thought I would try something different and make a One Shot series for all the BenXMal shippers out there. hope you enjoy this one, Prompts are welcome. (Updating every two days, Maybe two in one day if you're lucky! :D)**

 ***Nobody's POV**

'Why Me? of all people in the world, why me?' Mal's hands couldn't stop shaking, in fact, her whole body couldn't stop shaking as she collapsed onto her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed her head in-between. That's the moment when her breaths became more frequent and shallow, she was becoming light headed due to the lack of oxygen going around her body. Thoughts kept running through Mal's head:

'What if he leaves me?'

'Mother will kill us both'

'All my friends are going to be so disappointed in me'

I'm just another slut'

At this point, Mal's breaths were more shallow and became quicker and louder. She thought that if she carried on through her Anxiety attack that she would pass out soon and when Evie comes back to the dorms, it would look like Mal was taking a nap. She became more dizzy and sick; she was ready to collapse when suddenly the door burst open.

Mal didn't dare to look up at whoever entered her dorm "Mal are you okay? Mal?" she knew that voice but it sadly was one of the voices that she didn't want to hear right now. Mal heard the owner of the voice run over to her bed and kneel. It was Carlos. Carlos started to rub circles against Mal's back to calm her down but her breathing patterns weren't slowing down. He placed one hand on her knees which drew so far up to her chest "Mal I need you to calm down okay, I'm going to call Evie and Jay, please you need to slow down and keep calm" it was rare to see any of the VK's beg but Mal was clearly worrying him enough to beg. Mal felt Carlos remove his hand from her knee and reach into her jacket to pull out her phone to call everyone. "Hi Evie, it's Carlos, it's an emergency. I need you back at the dorms now, Mal's hurting and I don't know what to do" Carlos was going to carry on explaining but that's when the line went dead. Then he repeated the same message to Jay and the same outcome happened, the line went dead.

 ***Jay's POV**

As soon as I heard that Mal was hurting I ended the call and ran as fast as I could from Tourney Practice, leaving all my gear behind me and my confused team. I didn't bother removing my gear and I could only think about Mal, as soon as I reached the top of the Tourney field and the steps off the field Ben yelled my name. I didn't turn to face him, I would rather get into to trouble over leaving practice early rather than leaving one of my sisters alone to suffer, so I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

 ***Evie's POV**

I was in the middle of a science class when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, in a noisy classroom, it wouldn't have mattered. However, when you're in the middle of a science test, it's a pretty big deal. Our science teacher has this policy: If your phone rings during class, you must answer it and put it on the loudspeaker. Of course, this policy has embarrassed nearly everyone in the class except for a few and Evie was part of that small few who's phone had never gone off, until now.

Sir turned to towards me to give me the look that told me to answer it and so I did and placed it on the loudspeaker for the whole freaking class to hear. Everyone stopped their tests and turned to me and Doug with mischievous smiles, but their smiles were soon wiped off their faces when Carlos' voice boomed over the phone. My face that was once filled with shame was now filled with concern. Our teacher was about to open his mouth but before words could leave I ran out of the classroom. I ran fast and bumped into Jay on the way to the dorms.

 ***Doug's POV**

Around two minutes after Evie ran out of the classroom, it was lunch. I knew something was up with Mal from Evie's phone call but I didn't want to intrude on her problems. As I was deep in thought about all the things that Mal could be going through, I was knocked back into reality as Ben started to shake my shoulders "Doug what's up? you've been really distant since the bell went" his voice was laced with concern. I turned to him and tried to tell him what happened but my brain and mouth weren't cooperating. So, I just shrugged him off and left the lunch table.

 **(Back in Mal & Evie's Dorm)**

 ***Nobody's POV**

Mal's breathing was slowing but it wasn't enough to make Carlos not worried. Carlos sat at the end of Mal's bed trying to calm her, that's when the door was burst open and Evie and Jay ran over to Mal. Jay kneeled by her side while Evie grabbed Carlos by the shoulder of his Tourney gear and ripped him off the bed to take his place. "Mal honey what's wrong? Please" Evie asked with nothing but worry. She had seen Mal have a few panic attacks before and they were all resolved by talking about her problems. Mal just shook her head but at least her breathing was starting to slow back to a normal rate. "Mal we know that you can hear us, please you need to talk about it, we really won't judge you" Jay kept begging but nothing happened. Carlos began to rub her back again while Evie noticed that Mal running a temperature so she went into the bathroom to get a cold compress.

Evie walked in and saw a small stick on the side of the sink. As she walked over she let out a small gasp and picked it up to show the boys. Silently she grabbed the boy's attention and mimed for then not to freak out just to make sure that Mal doesn't get any worse. They both nodded their heads and Evie raised the stick in the air for the boys to see. Carlos placed a hand over his mouth while Jay clenched his fists together. Due to the boys promising Evie not to freak out, they didn't make a sound about it however they were both silently angry with Ben. Evie then made a shooing motion with her hands and the boy's both stepped away from Mal so she could comfort her.

"Mal, it's really not the end of the world, we promise to help you no matter what" Mal began to loosen her knees and raise her head but although her breathing had started to even out, it was still a bit hitched. "Really?" it was barely above a whisper but everyone in the room could hear her. "Yeah Mal, don't work yourself up about this" Jay chipped in. "Plus our last here is nearly over, that means that by the time you have the baby you will have your own house to stay in and I'm sure we can all chip in to help you, that's what family is for" A smile arose to Mal's face while she started to think about the future but then it dropped and everyone in the room noticed it "But what if people judge me and label me as the school slut?" Mal choked out the bit, but that's when Carlos Perked up "Then we will make sure that they won't have a mouth to say anything else" Mal's smile grew twice as big as the one before and Jay, Carlos, and Evie joined Mal for a group hug, and that's where they stayed for a few minutes until there was a knock on the now broken door.

Mal and Evie ran into the bathroom to hide while Carlos sat at Evie's sewing table and Jay went to answer the door. It was Ben and Doug. Jay knew he promised Evie not to freak out but then he saw Ben's face and lost it. He grabbed Ben by his newly ironed suit jacket and pulled him into the door and pinned him to the ground. Carlos yelled and tried to pull Jay off Ben as did Doug and that's When Evie and Mal ran out of the bathroom and helped to pull Jay off. Eventually, they did and tried to pin Jay to a chair to calm him down. After about five minutes of struggling everything became calm again apart from the odd death stare from Jay to Ben.

"JAY, HOW? WHY? WHAT?" Carlos yelled into Jay's face. "After what happened, of course, I'm going to defend my sister. She made herself so ill and scared because of him, why should I stand to the side and let it happen?" Jay retorted. Mal had enough and dragged Evie back into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ben gave Doug a confused look but all Doug did was look away. Carlos kept tugging at the door but it wouldn't budge. Evie yelled from the other side of the door stating if they could open it without force then they would spill everything. It clearly wasn't a good idea as Carlos ran out of the room only to come back with a lock picking kit. He picked the lock and the girls groaned as they slowly stepped out. "Can I ask why you have a Lock Picking Kit just lying around?" Ben asked. Carlos explained that he brought it over from the island but never used it after Ben's Coronation. Ben then turned to Mal and Evie who were now sitting on the bed "Spill" Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Doug shared a look. Doug and Carlos pinned Jay to a chair while Evie comforted Mal.

"I"

"Am"

"Pregnant"

Those words slowly left Mal's mouth, each word became more painful than the last. Mal broke down in front of everyone. Evie shared a look with the boy's, so they left with Jay in their arms trying to keep him from Killing Ben.

Ben walked over the bed that held Mal and he tightened her into a hug, a hug that him and Mal were yearning for, a hug that meant reassurance to Mal. They sat like that for the rest of the lunch period and the start of period 4. Nothing in the world would've bothered them. From that day forward, was the start of their future together.


	8. Smoked Iron Part One

PART ONE OF FOUR

It was a rather joyous Saturday night. The core 4 were invited to Castle Beast for a small buffet. Adam was sat the top head of the table and Belle sat at the bottom head of the table. Ben sat in the middle of the dining table, on the side that was closer to the kitchen doors. Mal was sat opposite him so she was further from the kitchen doors. Jay and Carlos had taken Ben's side of the table with Evie and Jane were sitting on Mal's side.

Everything was going well, there were drinks being poured left, right and center. In the middle of the table, there was quite a huge turkey with potatoes and vegetables. There were cakes and chocolates and fruit covering the table as well. The chocolate had come from the best chocolate makers on the west side of Auradon, the fruit had come from Charmington while the cakes had come from the House of Beauty. The core 4 couldn't get enough, it was more food than they had ever seen in their entire lives and Belle said that this was only an extremely small buffet. The core 4 piled their plates high, everyone took a bit of everything while Belle, Adam, and Ben watched in amusement and pity. While Jay and Carlos decided to eat everything, they had at once, Mal and Evie took it slow and saved their cakes for last.

"So Mal, Ben tells me that you're an amazing artist" Adam stated, Mal shot Ben a death glare that meant _we will talk about this later_ and all Ben could do was chuckle. Mal shot her head around to Adam "Yes sir, I love painting, I suffer from Anxiety so Painting helps me keep my Anxiety down but I get most of my inspiration from books" Mal quickened her eating pace to catch up to the boys "Books?" Belle spoke with a glint of hope in her voice "yes I read in all my spare time" Mal replied. Belle, Ben, and Adam all shared a knowing look. "Carlos, Jay how's Tourney?" Ben asked They just nodded their heads as they were too deep into their food. Everyone burst out laughing as Carlos and Jay emerged from behind their huge plates with Chocolate covering their mouths and a few spots on their foreheads, God knows how they got there.

That's how the rest of the night went on, laughing and small talk. Although it was something as simple as a buffet, it got the VK's to be more open about themselves. The night was slowly ending and the boys had eaten most of the food. Most of the night was spent with Mal and Ben staring at each other in a lover's gaze but that is nothing new. All that was left was a few cakes and the one Mal and Evie were saving. Lumiere and Cogsworth cleared the table and only the cakes that the House of Beauty brought were left.

Everyone was a little tipsy and full to the brim with food but they always had room for cake. Mrs. Potts came out and brought everyone a small plate to rest their cakes on. Ben had two cakes, Mal had one, Jay and Carlos had four, Evie had one and Belle and Adam had one. Mal waited for everyone to have a bite of their cakes before she would, just in case everyone got ill and she didn't want to be ill. Every shared a groan of pleasure. They were small chocolate cakes with buttercream icing and silver sprinkles. "Mrs. Potts, what type of cakes are these?" Belle asked as she took another bite. Mal took a small bite while she explained "Well they are Milk chocolate cakes with Vanilla buttercream icing and for added flavor like all the world's biggest chefs do, unsmoked iron filings" as soon as Mrs. Potts finished her explanation Mal swallowed regrettably. At that point, Jay, Carlos, and Evie shouted "WHAT? IRON?" everyone in the room was shaking out of fear. "Y... Yesss why?" "MAL" Evie shouted. Mal knew she had to get the Iron out of her system before it poisoned her. Mal jumped from her chair and leaped over the table, knocking over everything that was there and burst through the kitchen doors and zoomed to the sink. At this point, everyone in the kitchen had turned to stare at Mal while everyone from the dining room was watching in confusion.

Mal forced herself to throw up into the large Kitchen sink, Evie ran to Mal and held her hair back while Jay called for a doctor and Carlos began to usher the chefs out. Mal could feel her knees getting weak but she knew she needed to get all the iron out of her system. Her eyes glowed as her insides started to burn from all the vomit and iron. Jay walked back into the room "Doctor is going to be here in 5, Keep going Mal" Carlos returned after locking the other kitchen door and began to support Mal while Jay was rummaging through the cupboards to find something vile to help Mal throw up.

"DOES SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Adam boomed. Evie passed Mal over to Carlos while she went to talk to the royal family plus Jane.

"Those cakes have iron filings on and because Mal is part Faery, she is allergic to iron. It burns her skin but if she ingests it then it can be fatal. Right now, she is trying to throw it all up but we don't know how much she ingested" Evie explained in one breath. The Royals plus Jane were looking shocked, Ben started to move to Mal but Evie grabbed his collar on his suit and pushed him back. "No Ben, while she is in this state her Isle senses start to act up, she has to be close to anyone that was on the Isle. I'm sorry, but we can handle this." Evie explained while she kept looking back. She saw Mal's knees starting to buckle so she ran from the Royals and Jane to Mal and supported her against the sink while Carlos took hold of her again. "Wait so it's happened before?" Belle's voice was layered with shock and confusion and fear. "Yeah, back on the isle you had to take out everyone in power to get power so every once in a while, someone would poison Mal so we were always there, ya' know?" Jay shouted back as he started to pile up things that he thought would make Mal throw up.

Jay handed Mal a small glass of a combustion of things, she took it willingly and after one sip, she began to throw up again. That's when the doctors burst through the door and Mal Collapsed, her breathing shallow. "Mal can you hear me? we are going to take you to the hospital now" one of the Male nurses asked. "Can anyone tell me what happened?" the other Male nurse asked. Carlos spoke up "Mal ingested iron and because she's part Faery it can be fatal, she's been trying to throw it up but we don't know how much she ingested" "Thank you, Sir," they said in unison as they placed Mal on a stretcher and left through the open doors.

"Jay grab a night bag for Mal, Carlos try to find her Anxiety pills, she might need those." Evie turned to the Royals "Mal should be fine but we need you to give us a ride to the hospital. Ben, I know you're worried, everyone is but you need to stay strong. Worse than this has happened but I need you to do us a favor and chill. Once you get to the hospital you need to give them this, it will explain every other poisoning that has happened not just to Mal but to all of us" Evie instructed as she handed Ben a slip of paper. The royal family and Jane stood there dumbfounded at how calm they were. "Let's go!" Jay yelled as everyone went off on their own jobs as instructed by Evie.

[TimeSkip]

Once everyone had arrived at the hospital a rather old looking doctor emerged from Mal's room. "well if it wasn't for you three plus Mal's quick thinking then she would have passed on a while ago. You all managed to get 98% of the iron out. Right now, Mal is sleeping off the events of today but you should know that she might seem a bit loopy if she does wake up. We had to put her on quite a bit of medication" "Thank you Dr…." Adam said while looking for a name. "Dr. Pistachio" "Well thank you anyway" the Dr curtseyed to the Royals and left them with Mal. They each went into Mal's room one by one until they all surrounded her bed where she began to rest. Ben took the chair next to Mal's bed while Adam and Belle took the convertible couch to sleep on. The other VK's and Jane sat with their backs against the wall. That's how everyone fell asleep while waiting for Mal.

 **A/N this is part one of four, I am super hyped for Descendants two**

 **Prompts are welcome**


	9. Smoked Iron Part Two

PART TWO OF FOUR

Beep, Beep, Beep, that's all Mal could hear. The more the sound repeated, the more it pierced Mal's ears. All Mal could see was darkness but it wasn't an uncomfortable darkness it was quite relaxing. She wanted to move her head, legs, and arms but her body was stiff as if it was pinned down. A Bitter taste was stuck in Mal's mouth making her gag in her head but she couldn't feel her head, she felt as if her mind was loose and rearing to fly whilst pinned down. She was about to drift back into a sweet sleep when she felt something.

Adam placed his hand on hers "Mal I know that we weren't always the best friends and I hope you can forgive me. I need you to wake up Mal, we all do" the former King begged the unconscious Mal hoping it would do something. Tears welled up in his eyes as he began to retreat to the pull-out sofa bed that he and his wife had been sharing. Ben was curled up on the chair that was next to Mal's bed, still sleeping, he would murmur Mal's name in his sleep, which the former King found quite adorable.

The clock changed from 5:55 am to 5:56 am and that's when Mal's senses started to flow back to her, she could move her fingers and toes, her body wasn't as stiff anymore. The darkness behind her eyes started to grow lighter and the piercing noise was slowly becoming fainter as her other sense came back to her. Mal lightly ran her fingers over the white hospital bed sheets. The vibrations over the bed sheets from Mal's fingertips was enough of a signal for Ben to wake up. He jolted up to see the small movements of Mal's fingertips, a huge smile blew up on his face. He gripped Mal's hand very gently and leaned down to her ear "Good morning princess, I need you to wake up today, please. We need you" Ben kissed her forehead and let out a small sigh and sat back down on his chair to wait for his friends or parents to wake up. His eyes locked with Mal, he couldn't get out of his head what happened, accident or not it was still a horrible situation.

Evie's eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms and neck after sleeping on the wall. She looked over to Jay, Jane, and Carlos who were still sleeping. Then over to the former King and Queen who were still sleeping, then over to Ben. He had his hand covering Mal's but he was lost deep in thought. Evie slowly arose from the wall and Made her way behind Ben. She placed one hand on his shoulder, "she'll be okay Ben she's a fighter. She will pull through." Ben nodded at Evie's comment but he clearly wasn't listening "Ben, none of us knew about the iron if we did then Mal wouldn't have even been in the same room as the cakes. I know how much she means to you Ben, please don't let her go Ben" Evie let a couple tears slip but she wiped them away when she heard Jay and Carlos start to shuffle up from the Wall. The shuffle from the boys caused Jane to wake up too, she told the others that she had to get back home but she wished them the best of luck.

Shortly after Jane's departure, the former rulers of Auradon started to wake and fold the sofa back into place. Everyone stood around Mal's bed for a few minutes until the clock reached 6:00 am. When 6:00 am hit, Belle and Adam went to the hospital café to grab some Coffees and Teas and some small breakfasts. Dr. Pistachio entered Mal's room to read over her notes but towards the end of the notes, his face became plain and unimpressed like most doctors. "Miss Mal seems to be recovering well, however, she might be in a coma for a while if she does wake up while in your care please do inform one of our nurses" The VK's nodded their heads in response but Ben just bowed his head to hide his tears. As soon as Mal's doctor left Evie grabbed the sides of Ben's head and raised his head with a lot of force. "Listen to me Ben, she's going to be fine. This is the best place for her to be in right now so I need you to stop crying. Mal wouldn't want this and you know that" Evie raised her voice at Ben, hoping to get a message through to him.

Ben shook his head free from Evie's hands and grabbed her wrists, Jay tried to make a move for Ben in case he hurt Evie but Carlos held him back "Evie, I can't lose today, I just can't. I know that this was an accident but what if next time we can't help her. What if…" Evie and the other VK's just stood there watching tears drench Ben's red cheeks. Belle dropped everything as she ran to Ben and enclosed him in a hug. Evie freed her hands and walked over to Mal with Carlos and Jay. Carlos leaned down to Mal "Please come back, Ben needs you, Me and Jay and Evie need you. Please, Mal come back to us" A single tear fell from Carlos' chin and onto Mal's hand as he backed away.

The single jolt from the tear caused a slightly faster pace on the heart monitor next to Mal's bed. Jay slid back down to wall with his head in his hands. Evie and Carlos slid down the wall next to Jay to comfort him while Adam stood in the doorway holding several Beverages and Breakfasts. Belle and Ben were still comforting each other when suddenly a small voice shocked the room's attendants.


	10. Smoked Iron Part Three

PART THREE OF FOUR

"Don't be upset, it was my fault" Mal's raspy voice broke over the mumble of tears and husky breaths. Everyone in the room turned to face Mal, their eyes glowing with fresh tears. Ben and the VK's rushed to her side. The VK's all sat around Mal's bed with gigantic smiles while Ben took Mal's hand firmly in his as he pressed a small but loving kiss to her forehead. "Don't you ever be sorry Mal" Evie's voice broke between each word. "You gave us quite a scare Mal, don't do that again" Jay warned in a jokingly manner. Carlos couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face, he was ecstatic that his Isle sister has woken up. Ben couldn't keep his eyes off Mal, his smile ran from ear to ear while tears slipped between.

Belle slowly but surely made her way behind Ben, she placed her fragile hand on his shoulder "How are you doing honey?" She wanted to shed a tear but she had to be strong for her son, husband and her newly adopted family members. "I've been better if I'm honest, but It was my fault, if I had just checked first or…..or" Mal kept putting herself down until Adam placed a firm hand on her forearm "We all make mistakes Mal, don't beat yourself up over it" Mal could only shake her head in response. Carlos crept off the bed to go and inform Dr. Pistachio of Mal's awakening. The six figures sat there in silence until Belle cut through it "Adam, Ben, I believe that you both have a press statement to write, Correct?" both men shook their heads while Mal kept looking at one another to figure out what Belle meant. She was about to ask but that's when Carlos returned with Mal's Doctor. He ran a few basic tests and took some blood, he checked her charts to make sure that everything was normal "Well Mal, there is no reminiscence of the Iron in your body anymore which is good and your stats seem to be fine. A couple more hours in here then you're free to go home. Your Majesties" The Doctor then proceeded to leave Mal and her family. Adam and Ben went to the back of the room to start to write the press statement.

"Belle, what are they doing?" Mal's voice was still a bit raspy and broken but she managed to get her words out. Even the rest of the VK's were curious as to what they were writing so they came closer to Mal to receive some answers. Evie and Jay were next to Mal and Evie was stroking Mal's hair, Carlos sat at the end of Mal's bed with Dude. "They are currently drafting a press statement, it's nothing to worry about. It's simply to keep the kingdom informed about your condition and how you are coping." Belle sat in the armchair next to Mal's bed and took Mal's hand in hers. "You're important to this kingdom Mal, a lot of people look up to you. Plus as the king's consort, the kingdom needs you to be happy and healthy, see nothing to worry about" As Belle finished explaining, Adam passed a piece of paper to Belle which she happily passed to Mal.

 _Due to the incident that has happened on Saturday night, the Kings Consort, Miss Mal has fallen seriously ill. Miss Mal was struck with illness due to a simple poisoning on one of the House of Beauty's Cupcakes which they had received during the day. After being Rushed to the hospital, Miss Mal fell into a small coma which she has awoken from. The hospital has cleared her and she is ready to return to Castle Beast to rest and recover. Miss Mal and King Benjamin do not resent the House of Beauty and or hold any hard feelings or grudges as this was a simple mistake which anyone could have made._

Mal kept reading over the note, her facial expression stayed the same as she re-read it for the sixth time. she passed it back to Belle "Yeah that's fine" Adam seemed pleased with his work as he left the room to go and publish the statement. Mal rested her head back into her pillow and watch the ceiling as if it was some TV show, mesmerized. Evie eyed the boys and Belle which gave them a clear message -let's give these two some privacy- "We are going to head down to the small café, we still haven't had breakfast" and with that comment, they were all out the door. All that remained was Mal and Ben. Before she knew it, Ben had run to her side. "Mal you really don't know how much I missed you. I swear I couldn't do anything ever again if I lost you" Tears were forming in his eyes "Please Mal if you do one thing in your life, make it to not leave me" Mal had a few tears dripping down her face. "Ben, I promise, I love you, Ben. Not even an Iron filled cupcake can break us apart." Their foreheads touched as they shared the moment of intimacy. They couldn't hold back any longer, her lips met him as they engulfed each other in a passion filled Make out session. They held on to each other as if their lives depended on it. As they separated for air, Ben came down to Mal and whispered in her ear "Come home Mal" at that point Ben knew he had found his one and only.


	11. Smoked Iron Part Four

PART FOUR OF FOUR

After Mal and Ben's reunion and Ben's last words "Come home Mal", Mal fell into a calm dreamless sleep. Ben held her hand in his and had never dreamed of letting go. That's how Ben sat for the next ten minutes. Adam slowly came through the door with his wife and the other VK's traveling slowly behind. Not a creek was heard from the silent five however they did get a fright when Ben spoke up "You can come in you know" his eyes never left Mal's body. Startled but surely, they made their way back to the posts that they slept in the night before. "Ben" Belle called but Ben didn't pay any attention "Ben honey" again he paid no attention "Ben!" this time Ben turned to his mother so fast that he thought he had whiplash. "Yes, mother" Ben replied with a sigh. "The doctor is here to see Mal" Ben's eyes widened as he jumped into the air and off his chair to make way for the doctor. Ben made his way over to the wall with the other VK's while his parents were on the sofa. Dr. Pistachio picked up Mal's report from the front of her hospital bed and slowly began to shake her to wake her up. After several minutes, Mal began to comply and opened her eyes and lifted her herself up on the bed. "Hello Miss Mal, I was just checking over your records and your iron levels seem to be safe and your blood pressure is at a normal rate. I think a couple more hours' rest and it should be enough to discharge you." Mal's eyes lit up in excitement as did Ben's, his parents and the other VK's." Now I just need to prescribe the right medication to make sure that your iron levels stay normal. All I need you to do is answer some simple questions. Do you suffer from migraines?" Mal replied with a No but her voice and mind seemed distant. "Do you have any illnesses that run in the family?" Mal again replied with a No and again she seemed distant as her answer was prolonged "Are you pregnant?" Mal was too far into her own little world to notice the question. Evie noticed this and started to shake Mal back to reality "Mal?" Mal jerked her head to Evie and that's when the doctor re-asked his question. "No" Mal said, this she was sure of. Everyone in the room let out a strong breath that they held while waiting for Mal to answer. Dr. Pistachio Cleared Mal and wrote out a prescription.

"Thank you, Doctor, I'm sure that Mal would feel much better back at the Castle" Adam spoke up. After the doctor left, everyone gathered around Mal's bed. Evie refused to let go of Mal while Carlos and Jay never let their eyes leave their sister, just to make sure that she was safe. Belle and Adam stood at the foot of the bed with Ben as they watched over Mal. After the seven of them discussed everything and everything that they could think of, it was time for Mal to be discharged. Evie and Jay gathered up all her stuff from her overnight bag while Carlos was fixing the sofa bed with Belle and Adam. Meanwhile, Ben was helping Mal out of the bed and into some suitable shoes. They all slowly made their way to the reception, when they reached the desk, a young cheerful woman greeted them "Your Majesties, Mal has been discharged I believe?" Everyone nodded in response "Well then, you better head home to rest, here's your prescription notes, get well soon." She handed Mal a slip of paper and returned to typing on her computer.

As they left the hospital they were greeted by a swarm of paparazzi and the Castle's Limo. Everyone knowing Mal's previous experience with paparazzi, deemed it best to keep Mal in the middle of them so they could all support her and fewer people would see her. Questions were thrown around as they made their way to the Limo.

 **"Do you hold grudges to the House of Beauty?"**

 **"Is Miss Mal safe to return back to the Castle?"**

 **"Is this all an elaborate scheme?"**

As they finally made their way to the Limo, the driver Pat, opened the door to allow access to the royals. Once they were all in the Limo, all eyes diverted to Mal. She was shaking like a little lamb but was curled up against Evie, Jay, and Carlos. It would have been Ben but right now she needed her Family more than the one who stole her heart. That's how they stayed the whole journey home. Anytime Ben would try and take Mal into his arms, Jay and Evie would scowl at him. It pained Ben to see Mal revert to her old, insecure self that was petrified of everything like she was as a child.

Once the Journey was over and they were greeted by The Royal family's guards Walter and Ivan who happily took Adam, Belle, and Ben safely into the castle while the VK's trailed behind extremely slowly to accommodate Mal. Pat was following behind with Mal's Overnight bag and her prescription. Once the Royal family had made it to the top of the steps and into the castle, the VK's were at the bottom of the steps. They had to walk slow to make sure that Mal didn't pull any muscle or do any more damage to herself, she was still weak as she no longer had any food in her stomach. Walter and Ivan saw this and started to guide the VK's safely. Once inside the castle Mrs. Potts and Chip greeted them. It was still a lot for Mal to take in, being in a place of love and not having to be scared to admit weaknesses. Ben slowly took a hold of Mal which Jay didn't agree with but he didn't protest it. Everyone made their way to the Castle beast dining room. Mal sat close to Ben but Jay made sure that she was still in eyesight and close enough so if something happened, he could save his sister.

Mrs. Potts brought out a delicious looking brunch for the seven to enjoy. Mal took her fork in one hand and Ben's hand in her other and began to eat. As soon as Mal brought her fork down to a sausage, Jay, Evie, and Carlos yelled at her. Ben, Adam, and Belle jumped in fright. They all stared at the Core Four to see what was happening. Jay rushed over to Mal and her food, he took her food and handed it to Evie and Carlos. Everyone else sat at the table really confused, even the cooks came from the kitchen to see the commotion. Evie and Carlos were now on the other side of the room examining Mal's food. "Jay, what the Lucifer is going on here?" Mal's voice sounded strong as it took all her strength to project her voice. "Mal you and Evie are my only sisters, I want to make sure you're okay." Jay replied "Mal I don't want to lose you to something as silly as iron, you have to remember this iron thing is stronger here in Auradon, it's different on the Isle" Carlos took over Jay' speech. "You are my only sister Mal and I can't bear to see you in pain. I know that the cooks wouldn't do anything here but for peace of Mind could you please eat something else?" Evie finished.

The cooks looked slightly offended but mostly shocked at the amount of love that was between the four Isle kids. Belle and Adam sat in silence with tears brimming their eyes. "So, you want Mal to eat something that was not prepared from here? Is that what would give you peace of mind?" All three Nodded as Ben asked the questions. "Fine but only for the next couple of days, I don't you all to be afraid to eat here" he ended with a small chuckle. Evie gasped and ran to Ben. She trapped him in a hug and pulled away to speak "Thank you, it's just Mal has held us all together and we don't know what we would do without her" Evie now had tears falling down her cheeks. Mal rose from her chair and caught Evie into a hug, the boys joined them as did the Royal family.

Ben could see the love they all held for Mal and how much she had impacted their life's as much as she did his. This was one of the Many reasons that he loved her. He always knew that Mal would be his forever and this past couple of days have confirmed it.


	12. Always Have, Always Will

**THIS IS A DESCENDANTS ONESHOT THAT WAS REQUESTED BY andiie12 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

Today is Mal and Ben's one year anniversary, one year since the VK's had been brought over to Auradon and one year since Mal and Ben had started being Auradon's power couple. For their one year anniversary, Ben brought and sent 100 roses to Mal and Evie's dorm, each rose had a note attached to it that read 100 reasons why he loved Mal. This brought tears to Mal's eyes but she refused to let them fall while Evie, on the other hand, cried for a solid 10 minutes over the gesture. Ben had also arranged a date down by the enchanted lake with a huge picnic. After seeing the roses and hearing about the date, Mal decided that she wanted to do something special for Ben. However, she didn't have any ideas.

Mal was sat in her dorm searching for ideas while Evie was in the bathroom reapplying her makeup for the third time today. "E, I need your help, I don't know what to get Ben for our anniversary" Mal shouted through the bathroom door. Evie walked out with a fresh coat of makeup on "Well instead of getting him something, why don't you show him something?" Evie replied as she put away her Makeup bag. Mal grunted "How do I do that?" her face was now shoved into her bed pillow in frustration. "Look at the roses and if you see something you like, expand on the reason and give him another excuse to love you more" Evie was now picking up her designer school bag and headed out the door to breakfast after she rubbed Mal's back for comfort. Mal rose her head from her pillow and looked at the rose pile. She walked over to the table by Evie's sewing machine and picked up a random rose.

 ** _#78 - you give strength when I'm at my weakest_**

Mal smile at that, but she could think of an idea from the rose so she placed it back in the vase and chose another one.

 ** _#12 – you brought light into my life while others brought me darkness_**

Tears formed in Mal's eyes but she refused to cry because Evie wasn't around to fix her makeup. She placed it back into the water and took an another one.

 ** _#06 – you're patient with me while I talk about my past and that makes me patient when you say that one day you will tell me yours._**

This was the one, Mal would show Ben her past. She knew it hurt Ben when she refused to talk about it and he knows it makes her awkward while talking about his. She knew that her mother had a spell in her spellbook but she never tried it. Mal placed the rose back in the vase and walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the spell book. Mal flipped through several pages till she found the spell. _**Turn back time to settle a score and show all those present my unsettling past. Start at the beginning and end at the last.**_ Mal grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote the spell down. She placed the small paper in her pocket and grabbed her bag to join her friends for the last five minutes of breakfast. Mal grabbed a small blueberry muffin and made her way to her friends. Jay and Carlos waved her down as she was walking over. Ben turned his head to see Mal walking towards them. "Hey, Princess" Mal shot him a playful glare before kissing his cheek. This caused an uproar of laughter at her table. The bell rang and everyone made their way to their separate classes. Evie went to chemistry with Doug. Jay and Ben had PE while Carlos had a veterinary course to attend. Lonnie and Jane went to Physics while Mal went to art. The first two lessons of the day went slow for Mal, she couldn't wait to show Ben her past, but if she really wanted it to work she would have to get permission from Fairy Godmother to use her wand. Mal kept her wand stored with Jane's and Fairy Godmothers in her office and if you wanted to use it, you had to ask. Ten minutes before the second period ended, Mal told her teacher that she had a meeting with Fairy Godmother. After being excused from lessons, Mal placed her excess books in her locker and ran her office.

Mal only knocked once on the door before it flew open to reveal an overly chirpy woman in her mid-forties. "Mal dear, come in please" Mal walked through the door into the overly bright office and sat on the solid blue wooden chair. "What can I do for you Mal?" she asked, her voice was one squeak away from bursting Mal's eardrums. "Well today is mine and King Ben's one year anniversary and I wanted to do something special. He is always upset when I refuse to talk to him about my past so I decided that today I would open up. I found a spell but I want it to be perfect so I was wondering if I could use my wand" Fairy godmother's face didn't change from her chirpy expression but you could tell that she was deep in thought. She stood up and walked over to the safe that held the wands. Carefully she took out Mal's purple, green and blue wand covered in ribbon and gently handed it to Mal. "Thank you, I promise that I will have it back to you by the end of Lunch period" "Be careful Mal" Fairy Godmother warned before Mal left her office with her wand in her bag.

Next lesson was Mal and Ben's free period and after that, it was lunch so Mal and Ben now had two hours free from school. Mal went to her and Ben's meeting point outside the school by the changing statue of Ben's father. Mal didn't have to wait long before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey, Bennyboo" Mal whisper in Ben's Ear as he came down to kiss her cheek. "Hey princess, are you ready for lunch?" Mal nodded in excitement as Ben took her hand led her to his scooter.

10 minutes later and a bumpy trip, they arrived at the enchanted lake where Ben had set out his picnic. There were strawberries, Burgers, Sandwiches, Cupcakes, and more. Ben took Mal's small hand in his and guided her down by the lake. Mal picked up one strawberry and placed it in her mouth and swallowed before admitting her gift. "So, Ben, first I want to say thank you for all 100 roses, they were the best" She placed a small kiss on his cheek before she continued "I have a gift for you and it's one that only you will see and have. No one has had this type of thing from me before so you have to understand how special and important you are to me" Ben's eyes widened and lit up when he heard this, it struck a chord in his heart. "Would you like it now or later?" Mal asked, unsure of whether Ben was still listening to her. "Now, please" Ben replied, his heart beating out of his chest.

Ben Watched as Mal pulled her wand out of her rucksack and a small piece of paper out of her pocket. Ben stood up to get ready to anticipate anything that could happen. Mal turned to Ben with the little golden flecks back in her eyes and held a hand out to Ben which he wilfully took. Mal held her wand in the air and recited her mother's spell. **_Turn back time to settle a score and show all those present my unsettling past. Start at the beginning and end at the last._** A thick purple smoke engulfed them before declining away for Ben and Mal to find themselves outside of the school and back to the day that they first arrived at Auradon Prep. Ben and Mal watched as their past selves greeted each other and shook hands while not breaking their gaze. Present Ben stared at Past Mal as she interacted with Ben and Audrey and walked through the school. "I'm going to skip forward because that's the bit that matters" Present Mal said to Ben who nodded in response.

With a flick of her wand, you could now see the Past Evie and Mal sitting in their new dorm for the first time. "E, can I tell you something?" Past Mal asked. "Sure Mal what's up?" Evie responded without breaking her gaze from the window. "That Prince Ben, did he seem off to you?" Evie whipped her head round to Mal in confusion to her question "No Mal, I'm sure all princes seem off, but mother always told me to put that behind me if I wanted to Marry rich" Evie replied while dreaming about her future life. "No E, I mean did you feel a connection when you greeted him? Like a connection which gave you a warm feeling and a connection when he gave off his smile?" Mal asked clearly obsessed with Ben. "Someone is in LOVE" Evie Sang. Mal growled at Evie "No Evie I'm Evil, I'm rotten and I will make my mother proud, I don't need love"

The thick purple smoke Engulfed them again before the Present Mal and Ben found themselves at another time period. This time it was after their call home from their parents, Mal and Evie talking in the library. "Evie, I don't want this anymore" Evie turned her head in confusion "I don't want to keep leading Ben along with this love potion, I think I actually have feelings for him E, but his are fake and if we take over Auradon, I don't want him trailing me like a lost puppy" Present Ben could see tears forming in the Past Mal's eyes as Evie comforted her. Again, the thick Purple smoke engulfed them and this time Ben and Mal were back in their own time. Mal stepped back from Ben with small tears running down her cheeks "I know I don't say it often how much I love you or when I first started loving you but the truth is I always have and I always will" Mal broke down and Ben rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He had tears in his eyes now, he always knew that he loved Mal since he landed eyes on her but he never knew that it was the same for her. "thank you so much Mal, I love you to the moon and back." Ben whispered in her ear. "I love you too Ben" Mal replied. They sat down at their picnic and sat in the most comfortable silence while holding each other.


	13. I Thought I Lost You

**A/N I know that this isn't one of my best works but I wanted to put out another chapter to make up for the days I lost a couple of days ago,**

It's currently three in the morning in Auradon right now. Mal was sleeping in her dorm room with Evie. Jay and Carlos can for a sleepover that night after they deemed themselves too tired after playing video games to walk back to their dorm. Everything was silent until a small whimper erupted from Mal. On the outside, Mal looked like she was about to cry, her cheeks were flushed and her body was shaking. On the inside of Mal's mind, she was begging. She was begging the Council not to take Ben away from her. The Council deemed that Ben should marry a proper princess rather than a villain. Mal was Begging but no one would listen to her, her cries began more desperate. No one seemed to be listening until one voice pulled her away from her troubling dream.

"Mal?"

"Mal!"

"MAL!"

Mal was beginning to be pulled out of her nightmare by the familiar voices but she didn't want to leave, she couldn't risk Ben. Her dream was becoming faded "NO PLEASE" Mal yelled. She jumped out of Bed and began to shake in fear. The three voices from before were her friends. "Mal, talk to us" Jay demanded in the nicest way possible. Mal backed up towards the Wall by her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Mal are you okay? Please, Mal" Evie begged but Mal still did nothing but struggle to breathe. Her breaths became shallow, short and fast paced. Evie and Jay started to rub Mal's back to stop her upcoming panic attack. Carlos grabbed his shoes off the floor and ran out the door without a second look. He ran across the school grounds and into the boy's dorm block of the school. He ran up four flights of stairs to Ben's private dorm that was reserved for just him. He pounded on the door yelling Ben's name. Ben swung the door open only to be confronted by a panicked Carlos "Ben…. Mal…..Nightmare…..Panic attack…Needs…..You" Carlos said between each deep breath. Ben was no longer half asleep after hearing Carlos' last two words. To Carlos' dismay, they both bolted down four flights of stairs and across the grounds to Mal's dorm. Both boy's burst through the door to see Evie and Jay now on the floor with Mal between them with her knees drawn to her chest and her breathing fast paced. You could tell that her lungs were aching for oxygen but her body wasn't allowing her to breathe. Ben crouched down in front of Mal and wrapped his arms around her. "Mal I need you to do me a favor okay? Copy my breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth" Ben made sure that Mal copied him. Mal's breathing slowed down but it was still irregular. "Mal do you want to tell about your nightmare? It helps to talk things through" Ben said, trying to convince her to talk. "The Council tried to get you to marry Audrey, I lost you" Mal broke down in front of all her friends and Ben. Ben hugged her harder while the other VK's huddled around Ben and Mal. They slowly pulled away from each other, Ben picked Mal up very gently in bridal style and carried her back to bed, as he lowered her to the bed her grip on his arms and shirt tightened. Ben knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight so he turned around and slid onto her bed and placed Mal on his lap.

Mal rested her head in the crook of Ben's neck, her hands stayed firm on his shirt, she refused to let go. Ben held her in his arms tightly and refused to let, he held onto her as if his life depended on it. Evie, Jay, and Carlos sat on Evie's bed and watched as Ben comforted Mal. The VK's watched as her sobbing subsided "We got lucky this time" Carlos whispered. Ben Shot him a strange look, he noticed that Jay and Evie were also agreeing with Carlos which made him more confused. Evie saw Ben's look on his face and wanted to elaborate "She has nightmares quite often, usually it's when you're on business trips. Usually, she thrashes out and kicks and punches us while we try to calm her down." Ben seemed less relaxed than he was before, how could he not know about this. Jay and Carlos picked the blankets up off the floor and moved towards the nearest blank wall, that's where they spent the rest of the night, sleeping against a wall. They would have gone back to the floor but they wanted to be able to jump up quick in case their sister needed anything. Evie went back to bed but made sure that she slept with one eye open in case Mal needed anything. Ben leaned against the wall that Mal's bed was backed up against and held Mal for dear life. That's how everyone fell asleep, in a protective state.


	14. That's Not The Answer

TRIGGER WARNING: LIKE A HUGE ONE!

WARNING: SELF HARM

 **Just a warning about this chapter,** **IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S NOT A NICE AS MY OTHER CHAPTERS THEN GO AHEAD, I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU** **.** **If you read this and get triggered, don't say I didn't warn you! Just to point out:** **I DON'T NOT CONDONE SELF HARM!** **I understand that it's people's choice but I do not agree with it.**

 **PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THIS**

Ever since Mal had been on the Isle she had always been pressured, by her mother or by the people of the Isle to be the evilest that she can be. She never had any time to herself, no release of all the built-up pain that her mother caused her, all the pain that the people of the Isle had caused her. Every day was a struggle for Mal, a struggle to put a wicked smile on her face, a struggle to make sure her friends didn't see through her mask. Mal needed a release and magic wasn't even a possibility, Mal terrorized the people of the Isle but it wasn't enough. Stealing didn't quite cut it either until one night while Mal was terrorizing some local kids, Mal passed a dark alleyway with a small glint in. Mal stopped running after the kids and walked over to the alley.

The closer she got to the glint, the brighter it got as it reflected off the moonlight. Mal stared down at this mysterious object and began to reach down to touch it. As her palm of her hand reached closer to the ground to pick it up, Mal felt a prick on her skin. She quickly retracted her hand only to find that whatever the object was had cut her palm open. Mal didn't wince in pain or cry, all she did was stare at her hand, Mal didn't understand. The cut didn't cause her any pain, in fact, it took away some of the pain that everyone had caused. Mal reached back down, carefully, and picked up the object to see that it was a shard of a mirror. A small smile crept its way up to her face, she knew at that moment that the mirror shard was her release, not magic or terrorisation. She placed the mirror shard into her purple jacket pocket and made her way back to Bargain Castle.

Her mother was currently out of the castle, probably visiting Evil Queen like she usually does, so Mal took this as an opportunity to see if her theory was correct. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. It wasn't particularly big but the walls and roof were covered in black mold, her bookshelf was scratched bare and her armchair by the window that was once purple was now black with dirt. Mal slid onto her creaking bed and pulled the shard out of her pocket and placed in the palm that wasn't bleeding. Mal took the blade and began marking out in her head of where she would cut. She needed her legs to run away from angry vendors that she stole from, she needed her stomach to be as healed as possible so her next beating from her mother wouldn't be as painful. She needed the back of her legs so she could hide better from angry Islanders and her mother. The last place Mal thought of was her wrists. Mal decided that this was the best place as she didn't need her wrists as much on the Isle.

Mal rolled up the sleeve of the arm of her still bleeding palm. She rolled the jacket all the way back to her elbow and made sure that it was secure. Mal began to test her theory as she placed the shard at the top of her wrist by her elbow and added pressure as she slid the somewhat dirty shard across her wrist. The further she moved the blade, the larger the cut grew, which meant more pain went away. As she removed the blade from her skin she noticed that the pain inside her numbed. Something felt different inside Mal and it wasn't a bad different. Again, she took the shard and lined it up next to the bleeding cut on her wrist and applied more pressure to deepen the wound.

All Mal's pain was slowly beginning to slip away with every cut she made. This went on for another five minutes until her old bed sheets were drenched in blood from her wrists. The cuts had now expanded down from her left arm to her right arm. Both wrists were bleeding profusely. Some of her starting cut were slowly beginning to heal. Mal checked the cracked clock in her room to find that she had three minutes before her mother returned. Mal hid the mirror shard inside her bedside table and grabbed old clothes from her wardrobe and ripped pieces of cloth off to wrap around her wrists. Mal gripped the bedsheets from her bed and hid them in the back of her wardrobe. While cleaning up Mal noticed spots of blood on her pants but took no notice of them. As Mal turned around to her opening door, her mother appeared ready to teach Mal a lesson. It was lessons like those that encouraged Mal to keep cutting.

But it's been a while since she last did it, now she was in Auradon with her best friends, Loving boyfriend, and his loving Parents. She was away from her mother and the Isle, nothing anyone did could make Mal revert to her old ways. That's what Mal thought until she and the other VK's attended one of Ben's Kingdom Tours. King Ben had decided to invite the Vk's to Charmington, he wanted to show them around the United States of Auradon, the kingdom that all four of them saved at his coronation.

Charmington decided to throw a party in honor of the King and his guests. There were blue streamers dangling from the ceiling, light up balloons were stuck on the large buffet table and in the corners of the room. The party was in full swing, Mal and Ben danced through most of the night with Carlos, Evie, and Jay by their sides. All night the rulers of Charmington were sat on their thrones in the middle of the stage, watching the party in full swing. Ben pulled Mal close to him, gripped her waist and pointed to the couple on their thrones, he leant down and whispered "One day, that will be us, that much I can promise" Mal started to blush like there was no tomorrow as Ben decided that now a perfect time to hold her close and kiss her deeply n her dark plump lips. As they pulled away they noticed that the couple on the thrones were watching them in awe. Mal and Ben danced for a while until Mal needed to pop to the bathrooms. They shared one kiss before she departed.

When Mal walked through the doors of the female bathrooms, she was hit with a scent of lavender while the bright blue room burned her eyes. Mal made her way to the end stall and did what she had to do. Once she was finished she was about to unlock the stall door but stopped when she heard voices of some very obnoxious girls who were trying to flirt with Ben at the start of the night.

"Why did the King have to pick her? she's nothing!" one girl said.

"Did you see what she was wearing, and don't even get me started on when they were kissing half an hour ago." Another girl said.

"Was her mother even real anyway? The king pities her for the abuse but is there any? Like, I can't see any scars?" the first girl asks.

"the only thing abusive round here is her pale ass skin!" the second girl mentioned

"I swear if someone doesn't teach her a lesson about steal someone's man, then I will!" Mal knew that voice like she knew the back of her hand, Audrey. "Come one let's go, I have a king to go and win back"

 _Teach her a lesson_

Those four words rang through Mal's head over and over again, each word causing more pain than the last. Questions ran through Mal's head _Does he pity me? Have they ever seen the amount of pain my mother put me through? Was this all a mistake?_ Flashbacks flew through Mal's head, back to the day that all the pain had started and the way she chose to end it. Mal knew that it was the wrong path to do down but it made her feel safe. Slowly Mal unlocked the door and walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom. She walked back into the ballroom to find Ben but she couldn't see him anywhere. He was probably talking to other council members. Mal decided that Evie was her next best option. She walked over to the Buffet table to find Evie chatting up a prince from another state of Auradon. I tapped on Evie's shoulder and signaled Evie over to the corner of the room for a quick private talk. Evie excused herself and then Mal dragged her to the corner. "E, I'm going to head up to my room, I'm not feeling too good, it must be all the food and dancing. If Ben comes looking for me could you tell him that I'm fine and that I've just gone to bed or something?" Mal inquired. "Of course Mal, I'll come and check on you soon" Evie replied. Mal curtseyed to Evie and Evie did the same to Mal.

Mal made her way out of the double doors and up to several flights of stairs until she made her way to her designated room. As she opened the door, a calming wave of heat hit her face. Mal closed the door behind her and took off her heels and placed them by the door. Mal turned to her wardrobe and changed into something that she didn't mind getting dirty. Once Mal was comfy, she made her way over to her suitcase and pulled out a small box. In that box were clean rags and her shard of broken mirror that she had found on the Isle all that time ago. Mal took the shard carefully out of the box and made her way to the bathroom, she left the door slightly open so she could hear the main door. Mal placed her right wrist over the sink and began to cut jagged lines on her skin. Each line released more anger and pain from her body. Slowly she was forgetting all about what the girls said, line by line. Mal was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the main door open, but what she did hear was the gasp that the perpetrator had made. It was Ben. He came to check on Mal after Evie had told him that she wasn't well.

Ben dropped whatever he was about to say and ran to Mal. He pulled her wrist away to examine it and he was terrified. He could see each cut she had made today and all the cuts that she had made previously. Slowly he pulled Mal out of the bathroom, making sure not to hurt her, and onto her bed. Mal couldn't look Ben in the eye, she feared what he would do and say. Ben noticed this and slowly reached over Mal and pulled the rags off her nightstand and began to wrap them around her wrist. With every wrap he made, he would place a small kiss on top of it to reassure Mal that he still loved her, Cuts and all. Ben clipped the end on the rag to make sure that it would stay secured on Mal's wrist.

Still noticing that she wasn't making contact, Ben got down on one knee and sunk his head so he was looking up at Mal and she was looking down at him. "What caused this Mal?" Ben asked in an extremely calm tone as he rubbed small soothing circles on her upper thigh. "Mal, I know you think that this will change us but believe me I will always love you, no matter how tough times can get. So I need you to tell me what brought this on Mal. It helps to talk things through" Ben pleaded as he arose from his knees and back onto the bed. "Audrey and her guests were here and they all had a group meeting in the bathroom. They pretty much gave me shit for what happened in the past and who I am. I guess it just triggered something from the Isle and doing this..." Mal pointed to her arm "Made me feel safe and made me forget everything that they said. I'm sorry please don't send me back to the Isle" Mal begged through sobs. Ben pulled her close and shushed her "First I will never send you back to the Isle, even if I was forced to give up the throne, I will never let you go back. Second, Mal I know that the Isle is a bit of a touchy subject for you, but you need to talk things out. I'm always here and I'm never going away. I would walk to the end of the earth for you Mal, over and over again. I don't care if my day is filled with meetings and homework, I will drop it all for you because you mean that much to me. Third, do the others know about this?" Ben spoke while calming Mal down, making sure that she knew to come to him and not to cut her problems away. "Thank you, Ben, but I don't want you to give up all your work just for me and No, no one knows. I hid for a couple months before we came here. After we came here I never did it again, until today. I love you Ben and I know I may not tell you often but I really do" Mal's voice grew quieter as she drew on until eventually, she fell asleep in Ben's Arms. Ben slowly rocked Mal back and forth while thinking about all the help he needed to get Mal, but also all the help he needed to get Audrey, she is sick and delusional. That's how they stayed for the rest of the night, sure the party was made for the king and it was required for Ben to attend, but Mal was more important in his eyes, she will only ever be the most important thing in his life.

 _Again just to point out, I don't condone self-harm, but if you are struggling and need someone to talk to or someone to listen to you, I'm always down to talk._

this chapter isn't obviously like the others but I wanted to show a real world problem and how it can be resolved with help if this offended anyone then I truly am sorry but I did warn you.


	15. Our Story

**Ben's POV**

Mal and I aren't exactly a couple yet, it hasn't really been a topic of discussion since my coronation. Mal knocked on my dorm door this morning and asked if I was busy. I was, I need to file a bunch of paperwork, but I could never deny time with Mal so I told her I was free. I don't regret saying that at all because when I said that I was free, a huge smile grew on her face. Next thing I know, I am being dragged out of my dorm and into a forest. Mal has decided that she wanted to take me out to somewhere adventurous. Mal seemed happy so I'm not worried but something told me that I wouldn't enjoy this as much as she would. "BEN, come on, I wanna get there quickly" Mal pestered Me, seeing her happy made me happy. We walked for another twenty minutes before we came to a clearing. It was beautiful, it was a long river that glistened in the sun, by the river bank there was a small bench with a picnic basket placed in the center of it. Mal had set this up for us. Mal released her grip and turned to me "Would you my dear king, like a picnic with a very happy Villain's kid?" Mal asked with a grin as big as her Confidence in my answer. "Of Course, my lady" I spoke in a posh English accent. Mal pushed me back a bit and yelled TAG YOU'RE IT so naturally, I played along and chased after her over to the bench, 'unfortunately' she was too slow which was evident when I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around in circles while she giggled like a three-year-old. Once I let her go, we both sat down on the bench and dug into the picnic.

Mal packed herself a strawberry Milkshake with a huge punnet of strawberries with a few mini jam doughnuts. She had packed me some of Mrs. Potts famous BBQ Ribs with extra sauce, mini Jam doughnuts, and a Chocolate milkshake. On our picnics, we never do anything fancy, it's always what we know we want to eat and not a selection, that's what I like. While eating our food, Mal and I talked about everything and anything but I wasn't listening for most of it as I was more focused on the way her hair glowed in the sun and how the shade from the sun accentuated some of Mal's features. Mal would always be beautiful in My eyes. When we finished our picnic, we noticed a runner running along the river bank and was coming close to us. I pointed him out to Mal and made it clear that I didn't want out time to be ruined by a civilian taking pictures and asking questions. I pretty much wanted to hide behind Mal and wanted to stay there until the runner had passed but she had a different idea. Before I could hide, Mal came close to me and pulled me, by my shirt collar, into a long and enchanted kiss. We separated after the runner had jogged off but I could still taste the strawberries on her lips from earlier. She left me Completely blown away and all I could do was stare in awe. "Some people don't enjoy PDA, but from where I am sitting I can see that you enjoyed it," Mal said flirtatiously.

That is how our story started.

 **A/N I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to use it to make up for the last chapter I posted in case someone didn't want to read it for obvious reasons.**


	16. When A Bet Goes Too Far

**HEY, GUYS, THIS WAS An ONE SHOT THAT WAS REQUESTED BY Boris Yeltsin HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, PROMPTS ARE WELCOME!**

"Hey Princess, are you ready to go yet?" Ben called from outside of Mal and Evie's dorm door. Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and the VK's were currently getting ready to attend Cinderella's Birthday Ball. Ben waited patiently outside the door for his girlfriend when he heard the door click and begin to open. On the other side of the door was Mal. Her beautiful lilac locks were curled into a tight bun, her makeup was simple but powerful. Evie had designed Mal's dress and it looked amazing, the dress was a shade of dark green with a tint of purple that came down to her knees but wrapped tightly around her fragile body. Ben's jaw dropped to the floor, it was rare to see Mal wear dresses, but it was rarer to see her wear a short, tight dress. "Now that's not very king-like is it Benjamin?" Mal said as a whisper as she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and placed a small kiss upon his cheek. "Come on you two love birds, you are going to be late" Evie's voice bellowed down the long hallway as she pushed Ben and Mal out of the doorway. Mal flashed a smile towards Evie as Ben took her hand in his and guided her down the hall.

"You look amazing Mal" Ben finally spoke up. "Thanks, Ben, Evie really outdid herself this time" Mal replied as her grip on Ben's hand tightened as they neared the exit and towards the Royal Family Limo. Pat the Driver was waiting with the passenger door open. Ben guided Mal into the limo. "Ben what if I really mess up tonight? What if I embarrass you?" Fear runs through Mal's head. Ben places a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Princess, I promise that no matter what you do tonight, you could never mess up in my eyes" Ben tried to reassure her, Tears welled up in Mal's eyes "Ben I'm going to kill you, Evie spent half an hour on my makeup" Mal held her head up to prevent the tears from falling, all Ben could do was chuckle as they drove to Charmington.

When they arrived at Cinderella's Ball, they were greeted by a swarm of paparazzi and camera flashes. Ben pushed Mal behind him as he forcefully made his way through the Paparazzi. Mal used her free hand to cover her eyes from the flashes. Eventually, they made their way to the front double doors to where they were greeted by Cinderella and Prince Charming. "Your Majesty, Lady Mal, Welcome to my Ball, I hope you find everything to your liking" Cinderella curtseyed as she spoke. Ben held out his arm for Mal, she gripped his arm and they both walked into the Ballroom. The Ballroom looked beautiful. There were balloons in blue and gold shades, there were champagne-coloured silk wall coverings and crystal chandeliers and pastel floral carpeting. The room looked like a princess' dream come true. In the corner, there was a large buffet with a chocolate fountain surrounded by different fruits. Sandwiches were cut into different shapes and sizes and a huge champagne fountain. Soon after Mal and Ben's arrival, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug had arrived. Everyone began to mingle around with all of Cinderella's guests.

Mal and Ben pretty much danced through most of the night until Ben was pulled away by Prince Charming to make a speech on the stage. "Hello Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and I hope that you all have enjoyed yourselves. I would like to wish Cinderella a huge happy birthday, tonight has been amazing. You have had a good year and here's to many more" Ben says as he raises a glass which everyone else in the room follows suit. Ben walks off stage to find Mal and Chad talking, he knew that they were good friends so he had no reason to be jealous. Ben didn't want to interrupt so he went off to mingle with all the other guests.

Chad and Mal had been building a solid friendship since Ben's coronation, they had quite a bit in common such a love for racing and the fact that they are both competitive. So, when Chad challenged Mal to a drinking contest, how could she say no. Chad walked behind the buffet table and pulled out two full bottles of champagne and guided Mal to the outside gardens. Chad handed Mal one bottle and they both popped them open. "On the count of three, One…Two…...Three" Mal chanted. Once Mal hit three, they both began to chug. Chad was winning but only by a little bit, as they were coming towards the end of the bottle, Mal passed Chad and finished her bottle first. "HA, IN YOUR SORRY LITTLE FACE CHAD" Mal screamed, she was drunker than a sailor. Her words were slurred as was Chad's. "Excussseee Meeee?" Chad asked as his grin became sloppy from all the alcohol. They were both squealing like little children until Jay and Evie came outside to investigate the noise. "Heyyyy guyssssss. I missssed You!" Mal slurred. Evie and Jay were shocked, they had never seen Mal drunk before. "Mal honey, how drunk are you?" Evie asked, a little scared of the answer. Mal stretched out her arms as far as they would go "This Much" She kept hobbling as she spun around to show her friends how drunk she was. Evie gasped. "Mal you need to sit down okay, " Evie told Mal "I'll go and get you some water" Jay added. He went over to grab Mal by the arms and guide her to the stone bench outside. Jay let go of Mal's arms as she was hovering over the bench. As he let go, Mal plummeted down onto the floor and completely missed the bench. Jay covered his head in his hands and shook his head in disapproval while Evie stood by Mal, wide-eyed.

Evie gripped Mal under her arms and tried to lift her back onto the bench but it was no use, she plummeted back onto the floor. Evie gave up and left Mal on the floor. "I'm gonna go get Ben and see if he came bring her back to the castle or something" Jay rushed off back into the Ballroom to find Ben. After about two minutes of frantic searching, He found Ben talking to Prince Charming. Jay burst between them and grabbed Ben's attention "Listen I don't know what happened exactly but little boy blue out there has gotten Mal pissed, Ben she can't sit down on a chair, that's how drunk she is" Ben started laughing at Jay's description and thinking it was all a joke until Jay gave him a serious look. Ben immediately stopped laughing and put down his drink. Jay grabbed Ben by his tie and rushed him outside into the gardens. The sight before him left Ben in shock. Mal was sat on the grass patch next to the stone bench, giggling her head off like a three-year-old. Evie was sat on the stone bench next to Chad, with her head in her hands. Ben ran over and crouched down next to Mal. "Hey Mal, can you stand up for me?" Ben asked as he held out his hands for Mal to grip. Mal slowly swayed as she stood up and gripped onto Ben for support. While Evie was also helping Mal, Jay stormed over to Chad and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen, if you EVER do anything like this again, the next thing you will see is your grave got it?" Jay threatened. Chad nodded his head violently as he stumbled away.

Evie held Mal up while Ben was on the phone organizing a limo to come and collect them. Once he put his phone back into his pocket he thanked Evie and Jay. He picked Mal Up Bridal Style and carried her out of the back way of the garden. Once he was through the gate and out of the small alley, he was greeted by Pat who had the door open wide for Ben. Ben gently placed Mal in the back seat and buckled her seatbelt. Throughout the car ride, Ben kept stroking Mal's arms to comfort her while she was dozing off to sleep. Mal closed her eyes as she spoke "I love you, Ben. You've given me everything I could ever ask for, I'm sorry for ruining tonight" her voice was close to a whisper. Ben placed a small kiss on her forehead "If you had fun tonight, that's all that matters" Ben replied as Mal began to fall into a deep sleep.

Twenty Minutes later, the limo arrived at Castle Beast, luckily, Ben's parents were out of town for a while on a Cruise. Mal fell asleep on the journey back home so Ben gently carried her into the Castle and into her room. He placed her on her bed and took off her heels and took off her earrings. He took her duvet and wrapped Mal up warm and tight.

Ben slowly left the room and clicked the door shut. He pulled out his phone and called Evie and Jay to let them know that Mal is fine and they both got home safe. Ben went down to the Castle's kitchen and looked in the cupboards for some Advil and grabbed a glass of water. Ben walked up the grand staircase and back into Mal's room. He placed down the Advil down next to the glass of water on her nightstand and went to her bathroom to pull out a small bucket. He placed it on the floor by the nightstand. Ben then made his way over to Mal's desk and took a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a note for Mal.

 ** _Hey, you seemed to have a great night last night. Sorry, I can't be with you when you wake up, but take an Advil and drink plenty of water!_**

 ** _I Love You_**

 ** _Ben XXX_**

Ben placed the note next to the glass of water and slowly exited the room while thinking about the huge fit Mal is going to throw when she finds out what she did tonight.


	17. Unmasked, Day One

**A/N THIS WAS An ONE SHOT SUGGESTED BY LIANA, PROMPTS ARE WELCOME**

 **PART ONE OF THREE**

Around a week after Ben's coronation, Millions and Millions of people in his kingdom had seen the video footage from it. Nearly all the kingdom thanked and accepted the VK's, however, there were a few who still don't agree with the King. One morning, an invitation was brought to Castle Beast from the House of Beauty. Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Audrey had invited the King and his friends as well as the VK's to stay at the Castle for a few days while the Prince and Ben attended to a few things. Lumiere had rushed the invite over to King Ben in his office.

 _To His Highness, HRH's close friends and fellow VK's,_

 _We at the House of Beauty are inviting you for a three-day visit. We would like to personally thank you after the events of the Coronation with a Three-day spa visit with a spectacular Ball. We understand that these past few weeks have been stressful. Please don't feel pressured to come._

 _Looking forward to hearing from you,_

 _House of Beauty_

The occupants were right about these last few weeks, Ben had been dealing with vast amounts of paperwork and council meetings. The VK's had been stressed out of their minds for their final Remedial Goodness exam and the other Auradonians had been extremely busy with their language Exams. Ben decided that this 3-day spa visit at the House of Beauty was exactly what everyone needed. Ben thanked Lumiere and placed all his paperwork back into their correct folders before running out of the door to inform his parents.

After getting the all clear from his parents and them telling Ben that they would inform Fairy Godmother, Ben took the royal limo to Auradon Prep to invite everyone else. He knew that everyone was on lunch now so he decided that now would be the best time to ask everyone. Ben was right, everyone was sat at their group lunch table. Ben went to go and grab a slice of pizza before he was flagged down by Jay and Carlos. Ben sat down next to Mal, who kissed his cheek in return, "So guys, how would you all like to have the next three days off school?" Ben asked, knowing that he would get a positive response. Jay, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie, and Doug yelled "Hell Yes!" while Jane was nodding her head shyly in response, Mal couldn't stop the huge grin from escaping from her face "What for Baby?" Mal asked as she took a bite out of her strawberry. "Well, I received an invite this morning from the House of Beauty asking if we would like to attend one of their three-day spa days with a Ball. I've gone to a few before and let me tell you that they are amazing!" Ben replied. Everyone was nodding their head in agreement, Even Mal, who wasn't exactly on the best terms with Prince Phillip. Mal and Audrey had been getting on quite well since the coronation and found that they had a lot in common despite coming from two different worlds.

"Great, Fairy Godmother has approved that we can have the rest of the day off to pack before we leave tonight. I have to go now, Pat is waiting but Meet Me by the Beast statue around 9 pm and then we can rock and roll" Ben finished. He put his pizza crust in the bin and kissed Mal on her cheek before getting back to Pat. Everyone turned back to the table and started staring at each other in shock, their eyes all telling the same story _' I have less than 8 hours to pack and I have nothing to wear'_ once they all shared that look, they bolted out of the canteen and back to their dorms to pack.

Once Mal and Evie were in their dorm, Clothes went flying. Evie was trying to recycle old dresses to make them look better and more presentable. While she was doing that, Mal unpacked the whole bathroom, she took all the makeup and medicine out of the cupboards as well as a few shampoos and soaps. She couldn't be too careful. Everything went flying into the one large suitcase that they shared. Evie now had the task of unplugging and untangling her hair straighteners, her curling tongs and Her and Mal's phone chargers. Mal had the other task of untangling several pairs of Earphones that were all the same color, as you can imagine, it was a pain. They both finished untangling everything and began to pack other necessities.

Carlos and Jay's packing was a little different. Carlos went over to his side of the room and pulled out all his drawers from the wardrobe and poured the contents into the large suitcase, as did Jay. No folding of the clothes, no planning of what they would wear, they just took everything. Then Jay raided the bathroom while Carlos raided his sweet stash to get some snacks for the trip.

Lonnie and Jane did a little better on their packing, although they did the same technique as the boys, everything was folded neatly and everything had a place. They packed some Curling tongs, perfume, and make-up as well as laptops and phone chargers.

Doug and Ben had a different idea. They only took two sets of clothes. On day one they planned to wear whichever clothes they chose to travel in, one clean set of clothes for the second day and tuxedos for the third day for the ball. They also packed some cologne and breath mints ready for the ball.

Once 9 pm struck the clocks, everyone was standing by the Beast statue while waiting for Pat the Driver to load their luggage. Once Pat had finished, everyone crammed into the Limo, they started talking about random topics while stuffing their faces with sweets and chocolates. The ride to the House of Beauty was around an eight-hour journey. The Eight of them planned to sleep through the car journey and that's exactly what they did. Mal rested her head on Ben's shoulder and he rested his head on her head. Evie laid her head on Mal's thighs as Carlos did on Evie's. Lonnie rested her head on the Limo door, Jay put his head on Lonnie's shoulder, Jane put her head on Jay's arm and Doug put his head on the other Limo Door.

After a bumpy ride and several hours of awkward sleeping angles. They finally awoke to the sunrise peeping through the windows. Several groans of discomfort came from the occupants of the Limo. Pat, rolled down the black separation window and called out to Ben. "Your Highness, we will be arriving at the House of Beauty in Five minutes. First I believe you have a breakfast meeting with the House of Beauty." Ben thanked Pat as he rolled back up the window.

Everyone in the Limo spent the next five minutes making themselves look more presentable to enter the House of Beauty. Pat pulled up to the round driveway in front of Aurora's Castle. Everyone slowly exited the Limo and the last couple to exit the Limo were Mal and King Ben. Aurora, Phillip, and Audrey greeted everyone while the paparazzi took pictures of the couples. "Welcome to the House of Beauty, We, here at the Castle hope that you have a wonderful stay. Your Highness, I believe that we have some last-minute paperwork to catch up on, it should only take a day or so." Aurora greeted everyone in front of the paparazzi. Pat unloaded everyone's luggage and handed it to the servants at the Castle. Audrey escorted her guests to the East wing of the castle to their rooms. Carlos and Doug shared a room while Jay, as requested by himself, shared a room with Ben. Lonnie and Jane shared one room and Evie and Mal shared another.

Now everyone was headed down to breakfast with Prince Phillip, Audrey, Queen Leah and Aurora. Once the eight teens saw the breakfast buffet that was laid out, their eyes couldn't go wide enough. On the table, there were exotic fruits cut into stars, waffles with syrup, croissants, sausages, bacon, eggs and scrambled eggs with three huge jugs full with freshly squeezed orange juice. Queen Leah sat at one of the head seats at the table while Prince Phillip sat on the other head seat. Next to the left side of Prince Phillip sat Mal then Evie then Aurora then Jane then Lonnie. On the left side of Queen Leah was Ben, Jay, Audrey, Carlos, and Doug then back to Prince Phillip. The servants handed everyone a silver plate and everyone at the table began to pile their plates high. Everything was going great; the conversation was flowing nicely and everyone seemed to have a smile on their faces only something felt off. Mal was the first and only one to notice that something wasn't right and her thoughts were confirmed when Prince Phillip nudged Mal's shoulder and while no one was looking, he slid a small beige piece of paper underneath Mal's plate. Mal watched as he did this and she was utterly confused. Slowly she rose her hand above the table and took the small piece of paper from under her plate and moved it under the table. Carefully she unfolded the paper to reveal a note which read **_Ben will never want to marry someone as useless as you!_** Mal was shocked, to say the least, why would someone who invited you into their home, threaten you? Mal struck her gaze up to Prince Phillip, who was giving her a mischievous smile, he simply mouthed the words **WATCH YOUR BACK.** Mal felt tears prick her eyes but refused to let them fall, she wasn't going to show him that he had won already. After everyone had finished their huge breakfast, Aurora handed out schedules of the next 3 day's events and when certain spa treatments would be available. Mal rose from the table as everyone was exiting the dining room, Mal threw away the note, hoping that the note would be the only disturbance on this retreat.

Mal met up with Ben outside of his room, the two lovers shared a kiss of passion but had to separate due to a small thing called oxygen. "I'm sorry I can't see you much today, I have to finish this paperwork with Queen Leah and Aurora but by tomorrow we should have a whole two days to ourselves." Ben apologized. Mal painted a fake smile on her face while Prince Phillip's words ran through her head. "It's okay Ben, I'll be grateful for whatever time we have over these next three days. The kingdom and its people come first, I understand that" Mal replied, his threats still running through her head. "Thank you, Baby" Ben kissed her forehead and headed into his room to grabs folders full of papers.

Mal waved Ben off as he walked down the corridor, she then walked back to her room, where she was greeted by Evie digging through their suitcase. "Hey E, what are you doing?" Mal asked. "Well Mal, I am looking for my swimsuit, us girls thought we could go down to the heated indoor pool. I laid a swimsuit out on your bed for you in-case you wanted to join us" Evie gestured to Mal's bed. Things couldn't get any worse, right? Mal picked up the swimsuit from her bed and made her way into the bathroom to change. The swimsuit was a two piece, the swimsuit was made from a stretchy purple material with a small green tint to it. Mal grabbed a couple of towels for herself and Evie before exiting the bathroom. Evie stood still from shock, she was quite pleased to see how well the swimsuit had turned out. "Ready?" Mal asked. Evie gave her a quick nod and they both exited their room and headed to the indoor pool to meet the girls.

Two servants pulled the heavy double doors open to reveal a large indoor heated pool with a pink tint to the water. Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey were already in the water and when they saw that Evie and Mal had arrived, they flagged the girls down and made hand motions for the girls to come and join them in the water. The water was warmer than Mal expected, although Mal couldn't swim properly yet, she still knew some strokes and could swim for a very short period. All the girls sat in the pool by the water jets and talked about different topics ranging from School to Boys to recent Dates to very personal topics. While talking, all the girls were munching on chocolate covered strawberries and other chocolate covered fruits.

After hours of talking, eating and swimming, the girls finally left the pool looking like prunes. Mal and Evie headed back to their room at the castle. They both decided to change into something that covered their body more and then take a tour of the castle with Audrey before lunch. Evie changed into a knee-length blue dress with short lace sleeves with White heels. Mal changed into an off the shoulder, low purple party skater cocktail dress with black heels.

Once they changed, Mal and Evie headed down to the front of the Castle to meet Audrey ready for a tour. "Okay, Now, we are all here, let's begin" Audrey started the tour. They passed a few offices, expensive bathrooms, sparkling kitchens, lounge rooms, game rooms, huge libraries but none could compare to Belle's. Once Audrey had shown off most of the Castle, it was time for lunch. Everyone met back up for lunch and they all sat in their same positions as before. Everything was going great unless you count all the death stares that Phillip was giving Mal. Once again Phillip slipped a note underneath Mal's plate. As the same as before, Mal took the paper under the table and read it **_everyone that you have ever met pities you, who would actually like you?_** Mal was getting fed up of these snide comments. She excused herself from the table and threw the paper in the bin. She walked up the grand staircase and headed back to her room. Once she arrived she laid her head down on her pillow. Deciding that she wanted to take a quick nap and hope that this was all a dream, she cried herself to sleep. Prince Phillip's words were getting to her and she had no one to turn to.

 **PART ONE OF THREE**


	18. Waffles Hurt

**FOR Boris Yeltsin HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

April 17th, today was the day of Belle and Adam's 30th wedding anniversary. Mal wanted to do something special for the couple, after all, they accepted her into their kingdom and are a better replacement for Mal's broken parents. Mal wanted to cook a huge special breakfast with the help of Ben. Due to the anniversary falling on the bank holiday, all the Castle's staff had the day off, this meant that Ben and Mal had to cook. This wasn't a problem for Mal as she had an interest in cooking, but it was for Ben. He could give you food poisoning from pouring you a glass of water, he isn't that skilled. So, when Mal proposed this idea to Ben, he was a little hesitant but with the right guidance and several cookbooks, he could be the next MasterChef.

Mal dragged Ben from his Bedroom and into the kitchen. Mal chucked Ben an apron while he was searching through the lower cupboards for a cookbook or two. Once Ben found a cookbook and placed it on the counter, Mal started to flip through the pages to find something simple but delicious. "How about Waffles with Nut Butter and Bananas?" Ben asked. Mal looked at the picture that came with the recipe and it looked amazing and simple. Mal nodded her head in agreement and started to read through the ingredients. Ben started to collect everything from the cupboards as Mal read them out.

"Sugar?"

"Flour?"

"Salt?"

"Baking Powder?"

"Eggs?"

"Milk?"

"Normal Butter?"

"Vanilla Extract?"

"Almond Butter?

"Bananas?"

"Honey?"

When Mal finished calling out all the ingredients, Ben had successfully found them all and laid them all out in front of her, luckily Mrs. Potts had everything that the teens needed. Mal pulled a large bowl from the cupboard behind her and mixed the flour, salt, baking powder and sugar together. While she was waiting for the Waffle iron to heat.

While Mal was doing that, Ben started to Beat the eggs, add milk, the normal butter, and Vanilla. Then he grabbed the bowl from Mal and added his mixture to hers before beating it until it blended. Mal then took the batter off Ben started to Ladle it into the Waffle iron. Halfway through Cooking the waffles, some of the batter seemed to Seep out of the machine and pool on the counter. Mal didn't see the pool of Hot batter so when she went to start cutting the bananas, her hand plummeted into the hot, runny batter. Mal let out a yelp of pain. Ben dropped what he was doing and ran over to Mal. "Honey, what did you do?" Ben said, trying to grasp why she was in pain. Mal couldn't speak as she was a little in shock so she held her palm up to Ben's view to reveal a small burn. Ben's eyes widened, he gently grasped her wrist and pulled her over to the nearest tap. He turned on the cold water and forced Mal's hand under the water. They both stood around the tap for five minutes before Ben pulled her hand away. He bent down under the sink and pulled out a cold compress. "Here, put this on your burn, I'll finish the waffles, you just sit somewhere and look pretty" Mal was about to protest but then Ben pulled his sad puppy face, she wasn't going to compete against that. So, she took the compress and sat in the corner.

Ben rushed over to waffles and dished them onto a plate to let them start to cool down. He then took a scoop of Almond Butter and spread it across the two waffles. Then he popped the jar of honey open and drizzled it on top of the almond butter. Ben then finished cutting up Mal's Bananas and placed them onto the honey in a neat pattern. He finally topped it with a final drizzle of honey and placed the plates on a tray.

Ben then averted his attention back to Mal who was examining her burn. "Baby, I'm sorry, it might hurt for a while" Ben apologized as he wrapped his arms around Mal's waist. "Don't worry, it's my fault for not seeing the batter on the counter" Mal retaliated as she swung her arms around his neck. "But I should have warned you about it, I should have protected you from this" Ben's voice angered. Mal placed a quick kiss on Ben's cheek "Always going to be this protective of me Beasty?" Mal asked seductively. "Always" Ben replied. "Come on Beasty, I believe that we have a breakfast to give to someone's parents" Mal escorted Ben out of the kitchen with the plates ready to be served to the former rulers of Auradon.


	19. Unmasked, Day Two

**PART TWO OF THREE**

Mal slept all through the rest of the day and into the next morning as she awoke with the sun beaming into her room and resting upon her eyes. Mal silently groaned and started to unravel herself from the bed. She made her way to the wardrobe and picked out a short purple skater dress and light black tights with purple flats. She made her way over to the bathroom slowly as to not wake up Evie and went to change. When Mal came out of her bathroom, she was shocked by the sight that had greeted her. Jay, Carlos, Doug, Ben, Evie, Jane, and Lonnie were all crammed into Mal and Evie's small room, clearly, someone had been planning this. Mal stood there frozen in the door frame "What's up?" Mal asked awkwardly. "Mal are you okay? you left lunch in a hurry and then you come back to our room and sleep throughout the day to the next" Evie asked, concern filling her eyes. "IF that's what all you're here for then you can leave. I'm fine, I just haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days and I didn't want to mention anything in case Ben canceled this. Everyone needed a break and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it, I'm sorry" Mal racked her brain as she kept developing a believable lie. She didn't want anyone to know about Prince Phillip and his little notes. Ben walked over to Mal and gripped her waist tight "Are you okay now?" he asked while planting a kiss on her forehead. "yeah, I guess I just needed a proper night's rest" Mal just wanted everyone to leave her alone, she could handle this. Everyone slowly started to leave Mal and Evie's room until It was just Evie and Mal. "Mal are you 100% sure that you are okay?" Evie asked with caution as she started going through her side of the wardrobe. "Yes E, honestly I'm fine. Maybe I was sick because I was sleep deprived but all that matters now is that I'm fine now" Mal replied as she fixed her dress in the mirror.

Mal sat in silence for the next ten minutes as she waited for Evie to finish her morning beauty routine. Once Evie was done, they both headed downstairs for breakfast. They were greeted by the same sight that they met with at yesterday's breakfast buffet. Again, there were exotic fruits cut into stars, waffles with syrup, croissants, sausages, bacon, eggs and scrambled eggs with three huge jugs full with freshly squeezed orange juice. Everyone sat down in their designated places from yesterday's lunch and began to stock their plates full. To Mal's delight, Prince Phillip didn't slide her any notes, however, this also set her on edge for the day.

Once breakfast was over, all the teens had planned to go down to the spa for a day of relaxing massages. Everyone headed back to their rooms in Aurora's Castle and began to change into their swimsuits. Everyone had agreed to meet up outside of the lunch hall. Mal knew she had five minutes before she had to meet up with everyone so she went to knock for Ben so they could walk together. Mal knocked on the door and waited for less than a minute before the door was swung open to reveal Ben standing in the doorway with the crown on his head and files in his hands. "Mal I'm so sorry, I've just had this pile of paperwork handed to me and my parents. We have to have another meeting today over all of this." Tears brimmed in Mal's eyes. "It's okay Ben, I understand. The kingdom comes first. Just don't be too long okay?" Mal placed a small kiss on his cheek before she left. Ben didn't have time to respond as Queen Leah came storming down the hallway and dragged him to another meeting.

Mal dragged herself down the hallway with soft tears running down her cheeks. _He promised that he would come with us. I thought that this was meant to be a break?_ While Mal was deep in thought, she didn't realize that Prince Phillip was walking forward towards her. while she was vulnerable, Phillip grabbed Mal by her wrist and pulled her into an alcove away from suspecting eyes.

"Listen, I don't know what everyone has told you but we don't take to kindly to **whores** in our home, so I suggest that you fuck off and never come back. Don't even think about groveling to his majesty because we all know what happens when you do, **slut**. I reckon that if you did leave and never come back, no one would miss you or even notice that you're gone, you're just a burden that needs to leave. No one wants you, why would they?" throughout Prince Phillip's speech, he kept his hand tight against her wrist, digging his nails into her wrist. He then forcefully pushes her against the wall before he leaves looking proud of himself. Mal collapses onto the floor with her back against the wall. Mal pushes her knees up to her chest as she begins to hyperventilate. Her breathing becomes rushed and shallow as Phillip's words rush through her mind. Small pricks of blood dropped from her wrist and onto the floor. Mal sat in the same position for the next ten minutes as she tried to regulate her breathing. She gripped the sides of the wall and slowly pulled herself up. She peered around the corners of the alcove, asking sure that he could leave without anyone asking questions. Luckily no one was in this part of the castle so Mal made her way out of the alcove and traveled to the spa room. She looked in the mirror that was next to the door made herself look more presentable. Slowly she opened the door and the group of teens turned to look at her. "MAL" Evie screamed as she jumped off the massage table "Where were you? I thought we lost you. Where's Ben? Have you been crying? What happened to your wrist?" Evie threw questions at Mal. Everyone else in the room surrounded Mal while waiting for answers. Mal couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth, "I went to go and get Ben so we could walk to together but he had a surprise meeting so he couldn't come. I spent some time trying to convince him to reschedule. Yes, I have been crying because I hurt my wrist. I caught my wrist on the Bracelet that Ben got me while I was trying to take it off. A few charms clipped my skin that's all" Mal kept lying through her teeth. She knew it was wrong and that she could trust her friends but Prince Phillip's words kept replaying in her head. "Well you're here now, so why don't we all grab some fruit and head into the mud bath" Audrey suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as Audrey and Jane went over to the small buffet and picked some fruit to bring over. The rest of the day was spent by messing around and talking about random topics.

As the day drew to an end, everyone left the spa and went for a shower to clean themselves up. Once back in her room, Mal dropped to her bed with a smile on her face thinking about the day, leaving out the part with Phillip. Once Evie left the Bathroom, Mal entered after her and went to change. Mal changed into an off-white elbow length shirt with dark purple short overalls and tights. Evie linked arms with Mal as they skipped down the hall and the grand staircase and down to the dining hall. Again, they sat in their designated seats and ate lunch. Throughout the lunch, Phillip was constantly staring at Mal which is something that she and the rest of the teens had noticed.

As the final meal of the day came to a close, Ben decided to walk Mal back to her room like a proper gentleman. "I'm sorry about today Mal, I know what I said before about spending time with you and I feel really bad. However, if any work-related things come up tomorrow, I promise to refuse them and save a dance for you" Ben whispered into Mal's ear. "It's okay Ben, really it is. I knew that this would happen from the moment I told you that you make me really happy" Mal replied with a brief kiss on his cheek. As they neared her room, Ben's grip on Mal's waist tightened as he pulled her close. "I love you Mal, always remember that" Ben reminded her. "I know and I love you too" They both shared a loving kiss before he left her. Mal sat down on her bed and rested her head on the pillows. Slowly her eyes began to close as she fell into a dreamless slumber. Mal finally felt relaxed as Prince Phillip's words stopped pestering her.


	20. Author's Note

Im sorry for not updating in a while. its currently my last week of school and im trying to finish it up. I promise I will update in the next couple of days.

sorry to keep you waiting


	21. Unmasked, Day Three

**PART THREE OF THREE**

 **Nobody's POV**

Finally, Mal thought. It was everyone's last day at Aurora's Castle and the last day that Mal would see Prince Phillip. The sun gleamed through the window as Mal arose from the bed. Evie was already sitting by the dressing table doing her daily make up routine. "Hey Mal, how's your wrist?" Evie asked while applying mascara, Mal looked down at her wrist, "Yeah, it's fine now, thanks for asking" Mal made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into something more appropriate. Mal swung the door open from the bathroom and exited in a short white dress with lavender flowers sewn across the bottom with white lace flat shoes. Mal took one step out of the bathroom to find that Evie had moved the dressing table closer to Mal's side of the room. Evie grabbed Mal by her shoulders and forced her to sit down. "E, what are you doing?" Mal asked while Evie gripped her face by one hand and in the other Evie had a pale pink lip gloss and was about to attack Mal with it. "Mal, it's our last day here, better make yourself look presentable, so sit still" Mal eventually compiled and sat still while Evie attacked her.

Minutes later, both girls were ready to head down to breakfast. Evie linked arms with Mal as they skipped down to breakfast. "Hello Evie, Mal" Aurora greeted them as they entered through the big double doors. Mal and Evie's eyes widened as they looked over the breakfast. There was sausages, bacon, eggs, waffles, strawberries, grapes, kiwi, watermelon, bread, soups, bagels, croissants, and toast. Everyone sat in their respective places and started to tuck in. Mal didn't eat as much as everyone this morning as Prince Phillip's words rang through her head. Phillip's gaze would slip towards Mal every now and then to remind her that she was still in his home and that he was still a threat.

"Now our final Breakfast has finished, I would like to discuss today's events." Aurora announced "At noon today, royals around Auradon will be arriving for our ball, the ball starts at 12:30 and finishes around three which gives you time to pack and get ready to head home. The kitchens will be empty throughout the ball so if you need anything I suggest you let the cooks know before the ball" Everyone nodded in agreement. Evie and Audrey squealed in excitement as they grabbed Lonnie, Jane, and Mal up from their seat and rushed them to their rooms to start preparing for the ball.

Dresses were flung across the beds in Mal and Evie's room. Heels were hanging from door handles and makeup was smudged across the tables and mirrors. "E, is this all really necessary?" Mal asked while she ducked into the bathroom for safety from all the prissy princess stuff. "Yes Mal, come on" Audrey shouted as she dragged Mal out from the bathroom with Jane trailing behind her. Evie and Audrey pulled Mal towards the bed and started to go through her closet until they pulled out a long dark forest green, strapless dress made from silk. "Wow Evie, you really out did yourself this time" Lonnie stared at the dress in awe. Evie gripped Lonnie's shoulders "Thank you, I call it _Queen of the Forest_ "

After Several hours of fighting and struggling, Mal finally puts on the dress and had allowed the girls to put makeup on her. once all the girls had dressed and taken several pictures for social media, they headed down to the ballroom. Once there, they were greeted by Snow white and her Husband, Mulan, all 7 Dwarfs, Cinderella and her Husband, Belle and Adam and finally Queen Tiana. Ben Spotted Mal from across the Ballroom. "Mal, you look amazing, wow" Ben struggled to get words out. Mal placed a gentle kiss on his lips and took his hand in hers "Ready for hours of fun my queen?" Ben asked. "Hmmm" Mal hand a mischievous grin on her face before pulling Ben to the dance floor. After a few songs and sneaky kisses, Mal took a breather and sat down and watched everyone dance the day away. Mal was happy enough watching everyone but then she felt a cold tap on her shoulder, Slowly Mal turned around to be greeted by a stone-cold face, Prince Phillip. He placed his index finger up to his lip to tell Mal to be quiet and not make a sound. He then proceeded to grab her by her damaged wrist and pull her towards the kitchen doors. Phillip shoved her against the kitchen counter and grabbed her by the neck "now you're all mine, I don't know about you but I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you" Mal tried to push away from Phillip's grip but she had no luck "You're completely worthless, we all know that His majesty pities you" Phillip pushed Mal back into the kitchen counter as he released his grip. He then raised his hand into the air and began to beat Mal. Mal wanted to run away or strike back but she couldn't for three reasons.

 **1) She didn't want to disappoint Ben and his parents**

 **2) She didn't want to be sent back to the Isle**

 **3) She was frozen from shock**

Mal was in shock, her feet couldn't move, her mouth wouldn't open. Mal couldn't react as Phillip continuously beat her. He had her backed into a corner as he started to repeat everything that Maleficent did to Mal.

 **Ben's POV**

I had been dancing with Audrey and Lonnie for a while now and was starting to miss Mal. I squeezed through all the dancers and made my way to an alcove with an ottoman. I sat and skimmed the room for Mal. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts as I didn't notice Evie, Jay and Carlos sit around me. "hey Ben" Evie exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Hey, Guys, What's up?" My eyes were still glued to the dance floor looking for Mal. Audrey made her way up to us and she was clearly a bit tipsy for 2:30 pm "you need to be careful mister!" Audrey's words were slurred all over the place. "What do you mean?" I asked as I took her by the arms and lead her to a chair. "Her Bracelet? It tore up her wrist" She replied in a duh tone. "What bracelet? I never gave her a bracelet" My eyes raced between all the VK's. Evie stepped forward "Ben, her wrist was cut up and bloody and she said that she struggled to get it off her wrist and the charms caught her wrist" my face went blank. I shook my head no, something must be happening to Mal, it must make sense. "Maybe we should go find her?" Carlos added.

We all decided to split up and look for her, apart from Audrey who was still a bit tipsy. Evie took one-half of the dance floor while Carlos Took the other. Jay checked outside of the ballroom while I checked the gardens. She wasn't behind the Rose bushes or in the garden Maze, Mal wasn't by the waterfall of the patio doors. I had completely lost hope of finding Mal out here or just finding her altogether. I sat on the small garden bench by the flower maze and checked my phone to see if anyone had found Mal.

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Nobody's POV**

Phillip stood by the corner of the kitchen with his hand raised ready to hit Mal again, who was currently crouched in the corner, knees drawn to her face. After every hit, Mal didn't flinch and she was sure she wasn't still in her body. Her mind was reliving everything that had happened to her on the Isle. Just when Mal thought that her body couldn't take anymore, she wanted to collapse, thinking that this was the end, she let go. When Mal let go she thought she would fall to the floor but she was caught. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing?" A young man's voice boomed. It was Jay. Jay scooped Mal up and held her close. He pulled out his phone and sent out a group text.

 **To Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Ben, Evie, Carlos: Kitchen Now! Bring Guards!**

Once Jay sent out the text, he placed Mal gently down on the kitchen counter. "HEY" Jay yelled as he grabbed Prince Phillip by his collar and shoved him into the nearest cabinet. Jay was about to give Phillip a piece of his mind but was soon stopped as the guards burst through the door. The Vk's rushed over to Mal while the AK's rushed over to Phillip with the Guards. Jay reluctantly let him go and ran over to Mal. Evie was in tears while Carlos tried to comfort her. Jay picked Mal up and handed her to Ben "Infirmary Now" Jay ordered Ben. As Ben was About to leave the kitchen, Adam, Belle, Aurora, and Audrey burst through the kitchen door. "Oh, My…" Belle stuttered. Adam growled as Belle gripped onto his arm. Everyone rushed out of the Kitchen as the Guards forced Phillip to leave the room and into the dungeons. Ben, the VK's and the AK's rushed Mal to Aurora's in Castle infirmary. Ben placed Mal down onto the bed as Aurora ordered a Doctor to attend to Mal immediately. The Doctor barged into the room with a team of nurses who escorted everyone else out of the room while they examined Mal. Just under an Hour later a nurse came out of Mal's room and closed the door gently. "Your Majesties, it seems Lady Mal has several bruises ranging from her legs to her neck. We have also found two small Lacerations, both on her wrist. We currently have a drip going into her arms and we also have her on several medications so she might seem very weak and drowsy. If she does wake up while in your care, please inform us" The young nurse curtseyed as she left the room and went to the stock room.

Evie was sat in the waiting chair with tears in her eyes as was Belle, Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie. Ben let a few tears drip onto his face while Jay and Carlos were sat forward and cracked their knuckles. Doug tried to comfort Evie as best as he could but nothing was working. That's how they sat for the next twenty minutes while waiting for the all clear from the Doctor so they could see Mal. After Waiting for a total of half an hour, the doctor exited Mal's room and Everyone shot up straight to listen to his verdict. "Your Majesties, I'm sure that you have all been told of Mal's condition." Everyone nodded in response. "Well, I can confirm that she is awake however her body is still in shock. She has requested to speak to Lady Evie, Sir Carlos and Sir Jay" Evie, Jay and Carlos rose from their seats and slowly made their way to the door. One by one, they entered Mal's room, Evie's mouth dropped in shock, how could one Man do to her, exactly as Maleficent? The only time Evie had seen her sister this battered and bruised was when she would escape to their hideout to escape her mother after a brutal beating. Evie gently grasped Mal's hand. "Hey M, how are you?" that's all Evie needed to ask before Mal broke down. The VK's all crowded around Mal and engulfed her in a group hug. Carlos snuck out of the group hug early and signaled for everyone outside to come inside.

Once inside, all you could hear were gasps. "Mal, honey, I know you're still recovering but could you please tell us what happened?" Adam asked. He needed to know how and why this happened before he punished Phillip. Mal slowly sat up in her hospital bed and started to retell the previous three days at Aurora's Castle. By the end of her painful story, Ben and Adam were practically growling at the mention of Phillip's name. Aurora and Audrey were heartbroken at how far their family member went to cause such pain. "Well, I think that Phillip should be punished accordingly for trying to commit an act of treason against the future Queen of Auradon." Queen Leah spoke from the door frame. Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Mal, who had cried herself to sleep. No one left Mal's side that night and they never planned to leave her alone again.

 **A/N Hey everyone, i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy finishing school for summer, and because it's summer, it means more uploads, I can promise that. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Can I ask your opinion on Descendants 2, personally I liked it more than one because there was more heart to heart moments, but that's just me, what about you?**


	22. When Curiosity Goes Too Far

**A/N Thank you to Liana who suggested this one-shot idea. This chapter does have mentions of Suicide in it so if you feel uncomfortable, please skip it!**

Ever since Ben's Coronation, Mal and the other VK's have been getting some strange looks from other pupils at Auradon Prep. Obviously, Mal wouldn't expect everyone to be on their side at first but she couldn't prepare herself for the number of death stares that she had received this week. It started off as just Audrey, then it spread to a couple of freshmen students and then suddenly, half of the year started to 'hate' the VK's. Even, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Ben, and some teachers had started to notice the stares that the VK's were getting, but no one could prepare themselves for what would happen next.

Mal was sitting on her bed in her dorm during her free period, scrolling through WizBook. Mal was looking for something different to read rather than news articles about her and Ben or the latest gossip on her mother. Nothing really stuck out to Mal so she kept scrolling, that was until Mal received an invite to join a group chat. Being slightly curious, Mal joined the chat but she didn't like what she saw. There were over 130 new posts and they were all comments about Mal, none about the other VK's. Mal hovered over the tab, debating over to close it and forget about the chat or to look it over and see what people were saying about her. Curiosity won over Mal and she started to read all the comments.

 **Can't wait to see when she'll baby trap his Majesty – ProperPrincess001**

 **She really doesn't belong here, how long will it be before Ben realizes that – QuirkyFarmG1rl**

 **Everyone has the right to be stupid, But Mal's just abusing that privilege – Toadette95**

 **She needs to lose a few pounds – Frankle12**

 **Why can't she do everyone a favor and go back to the Isle – ProperPrincess001**

 **Can Mal find a cliff and then maybe jump off it? – MrCharming34**

The further Mal scrolled through the page, the more hurtful the comments got and the more tears she shed. Some comments were about how she would be a terrible girlfriend to Ben, some said that she was going to do something terrible to Ben and the Royal Family. Others commented on her weight and looks, they also suggested going back to the Isle. However, most of them pretty much told Mal to kill herself and that she was nothing. Tears poured down her face as she shut down her laptop and pushed it under her bed. The more she tried to brush them away, more fell from her eyes, Mal fell back onto her bed and laid still as her body released the tears. Mal laid there for the next 20 minutes until the bell rang for her to go to next lesson. Mal rushed to the bathroom and cleaned off any run mascara and swooped up her bag and put it on her shoulder.

Mal walked down the busy hallway and went to her next lesson, Remedial Goodness 101. She would have been thankful that it was her Goodness class, but since Family Day, it has been compulsory for everyone in her year to take at least one term of classes. So, when Mal walked through the classroom doors and over to her seat, she felt at least a dozen pairs of eyes on her. Mal sat on the back row next to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Ben, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug sat in the row in front of them. As Mal sat down, The VK's and the AK's turned to her, their eyes all said _we need to talk._ Mal nodded in response and that's when Fairy Godmother started to conduct the lesson. A Minute before the Bell rang, Fairy Godmother had requested Mal to stay behind so they could talk. The class echoed with 'ooh's' and tuts, Mal sat back down in her seat and held her head in her hands while everyone exited the classroom.

Fairy Godmother walked over to Mal and sat in Ben's seat in front of Mal. "Now Mal, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to stay behind, Correct?" She asked Mal grunted in response, her head still in her hands. "Right, Well, you seemed a bit off in the lesson today, is there anything bothering you?" Mal's head shot up and looked at Fairy Godmother with pleading eyes. "Mal, what's up? I promise that it will stay between us" she tried to coax Mal into talking but Mal couldn't do anything but let tears fall onto the desk. Fairy Godmother Pulled Mal into a strong hug, at this point the VK's and the AK's peaked their heads around the door only to see Mal being comforted by Fairy Godmother. They all ran over to Mal as she departed from the embrace. "Mal, What's up?" Evie asked as Mal collapsed into her arms. Everyone crowded around Mal, trying to find out what's up. Mal couldn't tell them the truth, that way, the bullies would win. So, she made up a lie on the spot, "I Miss home for some stupid reason" Mal mumbled into Evie's shoulder. Evie's head shot up as she looked over to the AK's and Fairy Godmother "Can we have a minute?" Everyone nodded. Evie pulled Mal out of the hug and dragged her to a corner, Carlos and Jay followed suit.

"Mal if you miss home, you should've said something, I miss home too," Evie spoke. "Yeah, it might be a hell hole, but it's our hell hole." Carlos Reasoned. "Maybe we just need to adjust to the Auradon lifestyle" Jay concluded. Mal nodded in response as the core four walked back over to Fairy Godmother and the AK's. Ben trapped Mal into a hug, "I think we've sorted everything miss, please can we go to lunch now?" Carlos asked as he rubbed his stomach. Everyone let out a small chuckle as Fairy Godmother dismissed them.

Lunch passed fine for Mal and now she was sitting in the middle of a chemistry lesson. She was sitting next to Lonnie who was taking small notes. Mal sat there and continued to draw as well as copying down Lonnie's notes. While Mal was deep in thought, the Chemistry teacher walked over to her desk and placed down a note and hall pass. Mal picked up the note and read it:

 _Dearest Mal, I was wondering if you quickly pop over to the library so we may have a quick little chat, see you soon. Belle xxx_

Mal cleared up her books and bolted out of the classroom and straight to the library. Mal walked past Ivan, Belle's Guard and went to go and sit opposite Belle on the small table. "Hello Mal dear, how are you?" Belle asked as she placed down the book. "I'm fine and you?" Mal asked as she placed down her bag. "I'm Good, thank you, I know this is a bit last minute, however, Ben text me and his father this morning saying that you were quite upset." Belle Reasoned. Mal let out a small sigh as she relaxed her back "Yes, I wanted to make sure that everything is okay and that if you're not too bad, would you still be able to accompany Ben to the Royal Ball this Saturday." Mal stared at the former Queen with a blank look. "I know it might seem scary that you are representing Ben in front of thousands of people but honestly it's nothing to worry about" Belle placed a reassuring hand on Mal's. Tears pricked Mal's eyes, and fell down her cheeks, she quickly retracted her hand and stood up, "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore" Mal ran out of the library with her bag in hand. As Mal was sprinting down the hallways, she bumped into Jane. "Mal? Mal? Where are you going?" Jane stood there frozen while waiting for an answer. "Somewhere where I won't bother anyone anymore" and with that response, Mal walked through the double doors and out onto the courtyard. It took Jane a good minute to work out what Mal said but when she did, she ran for Ben.

Jane sprinted as fast as he could down to the Tourney field, Ben, Carlos, and Jay were currently practicing but that meant nothing to Jane right now. Jane jumped down the steps and over all the seats as she ran down to the pitch when she couldn't get any closer to Ben, she yelled. "BEN! CARLOS! JAY! HELP!" Jane only had to chant their names once before they came running over. Carlos was the first one to speak. "Jane, honey what's the matter are you hurt?" Carlos asked as her as he checked her over in-case of an injury." No, it's Mal" "Mal?" the three chorused at this point the whole Tourney team and the cheerleading squad were standing around Jane waiting to hear any new gossip. "Something happened, I don't know what but she looked really upset. I asked her where she was going and she said that she was going somewhere where she can't bother anyone anymore" Jane barely took a breath between words. The three boys bolted towards the stairs while everyone else had their phones out and were probably already spreading gossip. Jane bolted towards the school and began to collect everyone else from their group while the boys went to change. Jane went to different classrooms for the next five minutes, collecting everyone from their little group. Everyone met up in the middle of the court yard and began to discuss a game plan. Ben knew of only one place Mal knew outside of school, the Enchanted Lake. So far that was their best hope, Ben, Jay, and Evie planned to go to the Enchanted Lake. Lonnie, Carlos, and Doug planned to go into the town and search around there. Jane was going to stay around Campus and distract everyone that came looking for the AK's and VK's.

Meanwhile….

Mal was sat at the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling off and her head in her hands, her bag by her side but everything from her bag was scattered around her, thrown in frustration. "Maybe I should just take everyone advice and go. No one would miss me anyway" Mal shakily stood up and looked over the edge. As she took one step closer to the edge a voice called out to her from down below. "Mal stop!" Ben's voice echoed from the broken pillars. Jay and Evie ran up behind the cliff to try and pull Mal back down to the ground. "Mal please don't do this" Ben begged. "No Ben you don't understand" Mal yelled back. "What don't we understand Mal?" Evie asked gently. Mal turned around to see the shocked faces of Evie and Jay. "Stay back" Mal yelled at them as she took a step back. Jay held his hand out "Mal, let us help you please" Jay begged as he moved his hand closer to Mal. Mal stared at the hand in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" Mal too two more steps back and she fell. She fell into the cold hard hitting water of the Enchanted Lake. "MAL" the trio screamed. Mal just let the water engulf her, this time in the water, she didn't struggle, she just let the darkness over take her.

Ben Jumped into the water and swam deep down to Mal. He swept her off the lake bed and quickly swam up. When he surfaced, he took a huge gulp of air and began to regulate his breathing as he swam back. He gently placed Mal down by the fallen Pillars and tried to perform CPR. Jay had called an ambulance while Evie contacted their group to let them know what was happening. Even though Ben was soaking wet and cold he wouldn't give up on Mal. After one final press on her chest, Mal started sputtering up water. Ben and Jay let out a sigh of relief while Evie let out a choked sob. Mal sat up and leaned against a pillar while Jay wrapped his jacket around her arms. Ben wrapped his arms around her as did Evie and Jay and they all sat there for the next 10 minutes waiting for an Ambulance.

When the Ambulance arrived, Doctors took Mal in the back of the Ambulance to check her over before she was rushed to Auradon General Hospital. After running some tests and the poking and prodding of Mal, Doctors cleared her and told her to rest. They allowed Mal to have her friends in the hospital room with her. Evie was currently sat on the end of her bed while Ben was sat in the armchair next to her bed. Jay and Carlos were Sat against the wall by Mal's bed with the other AK's. the room was silent until Ben spoke up. "Why Mal?" those two words broke the silence and made everyone's eyes land on her. "I couldn't do this anymore" she replied whilst looking down at her fingers. "What do you mean?" Evie asked as she took Mal's hand in hers. Mal sat there for the next half an hour explaining everything, from the website to the Enchanted Lake. Mal could barely get any words out between her stuttering. Evie and Mal were crying by the end of her explanation while Ben refused to let Mal go. Again, the room fell into silence, but again Ben broke it. "Mal, don't listen to them, I know that you wouldn't hurt me or my family." Ben tried to reassure her. "How do you know that Ben?" Mal replied, but her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm listening to my heart Mal and right now, it's telling me that I love you Mal" He looked down into her eyes before he pulled her into a short but loving kiss, it was a kiss that confirmed that he was indeed listening to his heart.


	23. Last Christmas Together

**A/N HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, THIS CHAPTER IDEA WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ArabellaRoseD. THANK YOU FOR SUGGESTING IT. IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR TELL YOU FRIENDS ABOUT IT, TELL YOUR PETS ABOUT, TELL YOUR GARDEN PLANTS ABOUT IT!**

It was a cold, dark night, the wind was howling through the streets of Auradon and echoing off the walls in the alley ways. Rain washed down the windows as the storm intensified, the curtains in the master bedroom bashed against the window and walls as the slightly open window allowed the empty spirits of the wind and cold brush against Mal's skin. She awoke with a cold stutter, she unwrapped herself from Ben's arms and instead wrapped herself in her lavender, silk dressing gown. Silently, she made her way over to the window and closed it shut, making sure that the window was locked. Mal quietly made her way back to the warm bed that held her husband. Mal laid under the blankets, one hand around Ben's torso, the other on her small, two-month baby bump, the best bit was, Ben, didn't know about the baby yet. Mal tried to close her eyes and fly back away into a dreamless sleep, however her mind began to wonder, her fingers began to twitch and her stomach began to growl. Reluctantly, Mal again left the bed and slowly made her way over to the door. She unlocked and opened it as far as it would without shining light upon Ben. She made her way down the cold and empty golden hallway and down the grand staircase, brushing her hand against the red and green tinsel that coated the banister.

Mal walked into the decorated Living room, the tree was hung bright and the fire roared as the flicker of the flames tried to brush against the stockings. Mal stood still in the middle of the room to stare at the tree and think. Mal brushed her hand against her stomach, thinking that it would be the last Christmas that she and Ben would have alone. As Mal turned towards the kitchen doors that were connected to the living room, a small glimmer caught her eye. She slowly walked around the sofa and towards the tree to look at the object that had caught her eye. It was a small present under the tree, covered in purple and green sparkled paper. It was a present to Mal from Ben, Mal sat on the floor, staring at the present, a tear fell onto her lap. Ben didn't have to get her anything, he had already given her enough, Love, hope, a home, a family, and so much more. Mal reached inside her dressing gown pocket and pulled out a long thin box that was wrapped with a bow. Inside was the pregnancy test that Mal took two months ago. She gently placed it underneath the tree and slowly stood up while gripping the sides of the sofa.

Mal began to maneuver around the sofa and past the coffee table. She unlocked the double doors that lead to the kitchen and swung them open. She switched the lights on and began to rummage through the cupboards. Mal pushed a few jars aside until she reached the back of the cupboards where Mal's emergency sweet stash was. Mal picked up a half-eaten bar of chocolate and switched the kitchen light off. She started to make her way up towards the grand staircase when she heard a faint knock on the main doors. Slowly she departed from the stairs and made her way to the door. She looked through the small peep hole and saw a faint shadow move between the rain. Mal opened the heavy door and looked around but couldn't see anything, that was until she looked down. On the Castle doorstep was a newborn baby wrapped up in old rags sitting in a cardboard box. Mal quickly scooped up the baby and looked around for its parents. Mal couldn't see anything through the rain. She didn't waste any time bringing the baby inside and placing them by the fireplace.

Mal knew that she shouldn't but she pulled out her spell book from one of the cabinets in the room. Mal flicked through the pages until she found the perfect spell, Mal promised Ben before they Married that she wouldn't use magic again unless it was an emergency and to Mal, this was an emergency. Mal recited the spell in the head and a small flash appeared in the room, when it cleared, there was a small box filled with baby grows and nappies. Mal placed the baby down and changed them into a warmer outfit. During the change, Mal found that the baby was indeed a little girl. Mal cradled the baby in one arm as she packed everything away and silently made her way out of the room and up the golden staircase. As Mal walked up the stairs and towards her room where her husband lay, she started to bounce the little girl into a peaceful sleep. Mal gently opened the door and crawled her way over to Ben. She held the baby girl in one arm while she used her other arm to start to wake Ben. Ben grunted as he started to wake "Ben it's an emergency" once those words left Mal's mouth, Ben shot up in bed, his head scanned the room for any danger before resting his eyes upon Mal. "Ben we have a situation" Mal nudged her head downwards to the sleeping baby. Ben turned his body to the other side of his bed as he went to turn on the lamp. When the light from the lamp hit the room, Ben looked back over to Mal and the sleeping baby. "Mal where did you get that?" Ben stared at Mal in disbelief. Mal let out a small chuckle at Ben's expression, Mal sat down the bed and began to stare at the baby "Well, I went downstairs to get something to eat and I heard a knocking on the door so I went to investigate and found her on the doorstep" Mal tried to explain but she kept looking at the baby's complexion. "How about I call the royal doctor and we can get her checked out" Mal nodded in agreement as Ben stretched over to his nightstand to pick up his phone and make the call. Mal rose from the bed and began making her way down to the royal infirmary with Ben trailing behind her.

 **(WE'RE GOING TO DO A LITTLE TIMESKIP OVER HERE)**

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the royal doctor came out of the examination room with the little girl in her arms. "she's as healthy as can be and after running some DNA tests, I located the parents but unfortunately, the mother died during birth and the father is classed as a missing person" Doctor Brie informed the royal couple. "I'm pretty sure it was the father who left the child on your doorstep, but as of right now this child has no parents," Brie said as she handed the little girl over to Ben. He took the child in his arms and rocked gently, he acted as if it came naturally. "While talking to some colleagues over at Auradon General Hospital, they pulled up her records, she was born yesterday, the father came to collect her after the mother passed. Her name is Isabella" Brie informed them. She then held out some papers "I know you haven't had time to talk this over, however, these are some adoption forms please don't feel pressured but I wanted you to have the option" Mal took the papers and thanked her. Ben took his queen and Isabella into the living room. "So, we need to talk" Ben started "if I'm honest, I'm all for adopting her. I've always wanted a little girl anyway" Ben stated. Mal's smile grew, in her mind, she knew now that Ben would like her little Christmas present. "If your down, then I'm down," Mal said as she wrapped her arms around Ben's torso.

Ben walked over to the couch and made a little cushion fort with a small gap for Isabella to rest in. he then took the adoption papers from the coffee table and began to fill them out with Mal. He signed them and then handed them to Mal, she signed them without hesitation. Ben engulfed her into a hug "This is the start of our new family" they shared a kiss that was filled with passion. "You want to know something Ben?" Mal asked into Ben's chest. "What princess?" Ben muttered into her hair. "I thought this year would be our last Christmas together" Ben pulled her out of the hug and looked at her really concerned. "What do you mean?" Mal escaped Ben arms and walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up her present to Ben. While walking back towards Ben, Mal sneaked a glance at Isabella.

When Mal walked over to Ben, Gift in hand, she motioned him to sit down. Ben sat down but he looked slightly broken and this really upset Mal. Mal Slid the present towards and motioned for him to open it. "Mal, I can't, it's not Christmas for another two days" Ben pushed the present back. "Ben this isn't your main gift, but I need you to open it now" Ben reluctantly took the present back and began to unwrap the bow, he slowly opened the box and his face turned from completely shattered to mind has blown. "Mal? How far?" Ben's eyes were still glued towards the pregnancy test. "Two months" Ben dropped the pregnancy test and ran over to Mal and scooped her over up bridal style and began to spin her around. Mal let out a shriek before she was put down. At this point, Mal started to feel the true family love.


	24. Anxiety

**A/N HEY GUYS, I THOUGHT I WOULD UPLOAD THIS SHORT ONE AS I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A FEW DAYS!**

 **NOBODY'S POV**

It was a warm winter night, everyone in the castle was sleeping, except for one. Everyone knows that Mal suffers from nightmares so when she woke up during the night in a cold sweat, it was a normal recurrence. Her dreams would always have the same ending, her losing Ben. Apart from tonight. Mal shot up from bed in an extreme cold sweat, her palms were sweating, her head and arms shaking. Mal would've reached over to Ben to wake him up and to allow him to comfort her but tonight he was missing. Instead of having his loving and warm body close, he was in a meeting with the sidekicks over a pay rate.

Mal's breathing got worse as she left her bed and made her way to their bathroom. Forcefully, she grabbed the cold and rusty handle and made the door fly open and hit the wall behind it. Slowly she began to lose balance and gripped the sides of the bathtub for support. The longer she held herself up, the quicker she was losing energy so quickly she dropped to the bathroom floor with her back leaning against the bathtub. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to work through her anxiety attack. She wanted to scream for help but every time she tried, it felt like her words were being forced back down her throat and were trapped by her fear. There she sat against the bathtub, suffocating and crying. Her lips were slowly turning blue and her face paler than before, her nails dug into her skin and her face began to drip with sweat. Mal couldn't control her breathing and at this point, she was sure that she was about to pass out.

 **BEN'S POV**

"All we are simply asking is that his Majesty ups the pay rate for us" Grumpy grunted ask he spoke "We all saved Snow White from her step mother but EQ is still getting paid more than us" Happy retaliated. My father stood up from the other end of the meeting table "First of all, EQ does not get paid for anything, I can assure you of that. Second, I suggest that we increase your pay by 46% rather than the 70% that you were suggesting Grumpy." My father sat back down and turned to look at me. "I agree with that proposition, if no one objects then the notion is carried" I looked around the room "Notion carried, meeting dismissed" and with that everyone left the table and began to disperse out the main door. I quickly start to gather up my paper before bidding my parents a good night. I slowly made my way up the grand staircase and loosened my tie. I slowly opened the bedroom door in-case Mal was still asleep. As I allowed the light from the hallway to seep into the bedroom, I noticed that Mal wasn't in our bed however the bathroom door was slightly open and the light was on.

I didn't take any notice of it so I walked over to the other side of the bed and began to remove my blazer and shoes. I was about to start unbuttoning my shirt but I stopped when I started to hear wheezing, it was like someone trying to breathe but was failing. Then I realized what the sound was and who it was coming from. "MAL?" I yelled as I pushed the bathroom door back. I stepped over to her and stopped in the middle of the bathroom, I stared down at my wife, she was leaning against the tub while hugging her knees and attempting to breathe. It was clear to me that she was in the middle of a panic attack. I knelt down to her level and placed my hands on her knees. "Mal baby, breathe just breathe." I tried to stay as calm as I could even though my body was now shaking. If I could make this all stop and take the pain away, I would in a heartbeat. "Mal focus on my breathing and copy me" I directed Mal. Slowly but surely, she started to breathe, it was a little shaky at first but at least she was breathing.

When Mal finally regained control over her breathing, she hugged me tight and refused to let go as if there was no tomorrow. I gently swooped her up and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and moved her over to our bed. It was now nearing one in the morning and I could tell that Mal was tired. Gently I moved her head onto the pillow and then moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. I started to stroke her hair as she wandered back to sleep, that's how we stayed until the early hours of the morning.


	25. Outburst

Ben had been extremely stressed lately, his teachers noticed, his castle staff noticed, his parents noticed, his friend noticed and Mal noticed. Ben was sitting in his dim office that was only lit by a few candles that sat upon his desk. Files and papers covered his desk and floor that surrounded him. To other royals in his position, they wouldn't struggle with this paperwork, it would only take them a couple hours to complete it all but they didn't have a dragon crash his coronation like he did, they didn't invite villain kids to stay with them like he did. Most of the paperwork consisted of publishing reports for the events of his coronation and updating the files of the Villain kids. Ben also had to hire a new tailor as the one he had as a prince had retired. Then Ben had to look over hundreds of petitions for the council and organize his parent's anniversary. On top of that, he had tons of school projects to complete that he had missed months ago.

Mal was fed up, she hadn't seen Ben for over a week, nearly two, and he wasn't coming to school or answering his phone. No one had seen him, Mal really wanted to see him but she couldn't bring herself to go to Castle Beast, even though Belle and Adam had welcomed her and her friends with welcoming arms, Mal still felt awkward going to their home. However, Mal had enough, she needed to see Ben and find out where he had been and why he had ignored her for the past two weeks. Mal waited until Curfew hit and Evie fell asleep. She unpacked her school bag and filled it with a spare change of clothes, water bottles, and a few sweet treats. She slowly zipped up her bag and opened the window that separated Evie's side of the room from Mal's side. Mal gripped the sides of the window and climbed down. Mal started walking down the long and frail path that was hidden behind the school, there were quicker ways of going to the castle but if Mal went down those paths, she knew that she would get caught by Fairy Godmother or one of the Castle Guards.

The cold wind brushed against Mal's pale skin, Mud from the path stained her shoes and the insects around became more attracted to her the further she went down the path. After a few solid minutes of walking, the trees separated and in the distance, was Castle Beast, Mal was expecting all the room lights to be off and the only light would come from passing cars. However, Mal saw two room lights on, she assumed that the light on the right was Ben's secretary and the light on the left was Ben's office. Mal walked closer to the castle and saw two guards by the door, Ivan and Walter. They were Ben's most trusted Guards and had welcomed the VK's as much as Ben did, Mal would have preferred to enter the castle unnoticed but when she saw Walter and Ivan, she didn't care, she just wanted Ben.

After Mal walked up what seemed like hundreds of steps, she finally arrived at the grand doors of the castle where Walter and Ivan bowed down to her. "Lady Mal how may we assist you at this time of night?" Walter asked as she raised himself from the bow. Mal curtsied back at their actions "I'm here to see King Ben, it's an emergency" Mal made sure to make her eyes looked panicked to make her plea seem true. "Of course, my lady" Ivan said as he pushed open the door while Walter stood to the side. Mal thanked both the guards before entering the castle. She looked the huge room until her eyes focused on the grand staircase that shimmered in the dim light from the chandelier. Every step Mal took as she went up the stairs felt her need for Ben growing. When Mal reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by four corridors, two of them led to the royal chambers, one led to the offices and the other led to Belle's huge library that was gifted to by Adam back when he was cursed. Mal walked down the golden corridor that held Ben's office door. Mal stretched her hand out towards the silver door handle. She gently turned it until she heard a click, she pushed the door open just enough for her to slip through. When she walked inside she was greeted by a strong smell of lavender incense burning on Ben's Secretary's desk. "Hello Mal, how are you?" She asked as she noticed Mal standing by the door. "Hello Amy, is King Ben still here?" Mal asked as she curtsied to Ben's Secretary, Amy. "Unfortunately, yes, he's going to make himself sick with all the work he is doing." She said as she looked back down at her reports. "why don't you go home Amy, take the rest of the night off, you look exhausted" Mal suggested as she switched her gaze from Amy to the clock above her. "Thank …. You," Amy said between her huge yawn, and with that, she bolted out of the office and headed home to the warm sanctuary of her bed.

Mal turned her body so now she was face to face with the door to Ben's office. It took a moment for Mal's eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room but when she, she let out a small gasp. Ben looked ready to kick the bucket, his hair was a mess and his fists were white from being balled up from anger for too long. Mal took another step inside the room and tried to close the door as quietly as possible, unfortunately, the door handle slipped from Mal's grip and hit the door frame with a huge bang.

Ben's head shot up as he growled at the intruder, Mal jumped back a little, "What do you want Mal?" Ben asked, clearly irritated that someone had disturbed him from working. "I needed to see you and see if you're okay," Mal said as she took a step closer to Ben. "Well, you've seen me now so why don't you leave?" Ben slammed his hand down on the table, he Beast side was clearly dominating him. Mal stood still, refusing to give in to Ben's Beastly side, she stepped closer. "Ben, you need to calm down, please, let me help you" Mal begged. Ben leaned into Mal, practically touching face to face, his eyes were a dark shade of red, showing that his inner Beast had overtaken him. "How could you help Mal? You're just a Villain's Kid, a Wildcard. What could you know? All you were taught on the Isle was to lie, steal and Cheat." Ben yelled in her face. Mal was a little taken back. Everyone else might have thrown the VK's past in their faces, but never Ben, he was the main reason why Mal chose to save Auradon, was he not grateful?

Mal's eyes glowed dangerously, she clenched her fists until they turned white. Ben started his red eyes into Mal's green eyes and began to growl, it was a growl that was meant to tell any predators to back off. Slowly, Mal's eyes died down, she raised her hand and gently placed her hand on Ben's cheek. The moment she did this, Ben's growling stopped before he fell and molded into Mal's arms like putty. He rested his head on her shoulder and sniffled "I'm so sorry Mal, I'm sorry" Ben kept repeating those six words into Mal's ear, His tears soaked her shoulder and caused her shirt to stick to her skin.

Mal lifted Ben's head from her shoulder, took his cold hand in hers and led him to the sofa that was in the corner of his office. She took her bag off her back and placed it down behind the sofa. Mal sat on the right side of the chair and pulled her legs up to her side, Ben sat down next to her and rested his head on her legs. There didn't need to be any more words spoken between the two, Ben knew he messed up and Mal knew that he was stressed and that he didn't mean any of the words that he said. "Shh Ben, just close your eyes," Mal said while brushing his hair with her fingers and placing kisses on his temple. They sat like that until Mal felt Ben relax and fall into a deep sleep. Slowly she shifted Ben's weight off her legs and moved his head down onto a cushion.

Mal looked around the room in disgust, papers everywhere. Mal looked down at her feet, which were covered in petition papers, and began to pick up the papers one by one. Once Mal finished on the floor, she then tackled the desk. She ordered all the papers and placed them in their correct files. She blew out the candles and placed a final kiss on Ben's forehead before taking a seat on the floor below him. She curled up and closed her eyes before falling into a peaceful sleep while watching over Ben.

 **A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!**


	26. Scars

**A/N HEY GUYS, THIS ONE SHOT WAS SUGGESTED BY A GUEST, IM GOING TO PUT A TRIGGER WARNING IN HERE FOR ABUSE. PLEASE, DONT FEEL PRESSURED TO READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE.**

It had to be one of the hottest days in Auradon ever, all the students tried to attend their first lesson, but due to the heat wave, the students couldn't focus and all their books were covered in sweat by the end of the lesson. After receiving several complaints about the heat from the teachers at Auradon prep, Fairy Godmother called an emergency assembly at the start of the second lesson of the day. She walked up the steps on the stage until she stopped at the podium in the middle of the stage. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we all know it's quite hot so I won't keep you for long. Due to the heat, Students are not focusing at all in class, that is why I have decided to dismiss all of your lessons until the heat passes in a few days, please be safe." Before Fairy Godmother could finish, all the young teens swarmed out of the exits ready to enjoy the summer sun.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben made their way up to Ben's private dorm, the school board decided that while he is the king, he should have a private room to attend to paper work during the school hours as well as protection. Once the team made their way up several flights of stairs, they were greeted by Walter and Ivan, who were guarding the room's entrance. One flick of Ben's wrist and the guards moved from the door, Ben unlocked the door and as soon as he opened it, the teens were hit with a gust of cool air. They all groaned out of relaxation as soon as they entered Ben's dorm. Mal and Carlos flopped down onto Ben's cool bed while Evie hovered on the balcony and Jay stuck his head out of the large window. Ben removed his blazer and wrapped it around his desk chair. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go swimming, I mean, you all know how to swim now so let's put it to good use" Ben suggested as he slumped down in his chair. Once he suggested this idea, Carlos and Mal shot up from the bed and stared at him. "Really?" Evie asked as she backed away from the balcony. "Yeah, my parents have a private pool in the back area of the castle, they told me that they were planning on spending the whole day there due to the heat and said that we were welcome," Ben said as he arose from his chair and tried to pull Jay in from the window. Jay reluctantly allowed Ben to pull him back into the room but when he did, he started shooting questions at the new king. "When can we go? Do you have spare trunks? How long are we staying? Are we going to get lunch?"

Evie scolded Jay for his questioning but Ben didn't mind, "We can leave in now if you want, my mother had a bunch of spare clothes and swimming costumes and trunks made for when you stay over in the summer holidays. We can stay for the next couple of days until the heat passes and I'm sure there will be a huge buffet by the pool like there is every year. Does that answer all your questions?" Ben asked while eyeing Jay, he nodded and with that, the 5 teens made their way out of Ben's cold room and into the burning building that was the school. The group ran down the wooden stairs and outside where cool air hit their faces. Ben stood by his father's statue to flag down one of the Family's Limos.

Once the boiling hot teens arrived at the Castle, the first thing they did was rush straight to their rooms in the castle and change into something a little more appropriate. Evie change into a blue two piece with blue sequins outline her straps and the top of her chest, she tied her blue hair up into a ponytail and put on some white flip flops. Jay changed into plain red trunks that fell to the top of his knees, he took his hair and mashed it into a small bun. Carlos had black and white striped trunks that also fell to the top of his knees. Mal, on the other hand, wore a purple two piece but had a light white t-shirt on top to hide her lower back. Everyone knew Mal liked to swim with a shirt over her costume but no one questioned why. The only people who knew why where her brothers and her sister. Only they knew of her scars. Finally, Ben had changed into short blue trunks with little crowns on them, just like the ones he wore on his and Mal's first date.

When he had finished changing, Ben decided to wait in the hallway for the other teens so he could guide them down to the pool to meet his parents. First out was the boys, then two minutes later it was Mal, five minutes after her, Evie came out and complained that she couldn't find her waterproof mascara. Ben took Mal's hand in his before guiding everyone down the grand staircase. Ben took the teens through several doors and past several staff members until he came to a set a glass double doors which lead to the pool.

Ben opened the door and another cool breeze hit the teens, Carlos peeked his head around the door and saw a glimpse of the pool with the two Royals sitting in it, when he saw that, he bolted out of the door and towards the pool. Jay and Ben trailed behind him, both running behind him, ready to cannon ball straight into the pool. Luckily, Adam saw this coming and pulled Belle closer to him to try and block her from the splash. Once the boys jumped in and soaked the former king and all of the castle possessions that surrounded the pool. Mal and Evie were close behind the boys, they both jumped at the same time and caused as much of a splash as the boys. "So, I take it school was cancelled?" Adam chuckled as he released Belle from his grip. All the teens nodded in response, not caring that the whole area around them looked like it had been attacked by a whale. Once everyone stopped laughing at the area around them, Ben's eyes fell on Mal, but not just Mal, her back.

While jumping into the pool, Mal's shirt rode up her back and stuck to her skin from the water. Ben let out a gasp which caused everyone to stop laughing and to turn to Ben. Once Mal turned around to see Ben, it only took one look in his eyes to find out why he let out a gasp. "Ben honey what's wrong?" Belle asked as she swam closer to him. Jay looked at Mal who was frozen and then back at Ben, it was then he knew that Ben had seen them, He nodded towards Carlos and Evie who immediately understood what was happening. They all swam towards Mal's side, Jay and Carlos stood by each side of Mal, while Evie stood behind and pulled her shirt down before placing her hands on Mal's shoulders for support and Comfort. "Ben?" his father asked. "Mal, how? What? When? Who? Why?" Ben couldn't stop asking questions, his Mother and Father were now intrigued about what has happened to Mal. Clearly Ben wasn't going to talk so Adam stepped in. "Let's go sit around the picnic table and talk about this please" Adam suggested as he helped his wife out of the pool. Mal was the last one out of the pool and with good reason too.

Mal was very reluctant to join them at the table but she knew that they had to know the truth at one point if Ben wanted to marry her. Evie held her hand out for Mal, which she gladly took and both girls made their way to the picnic table. Before the teen king can open his mouth to explain what he saw, the VK's all huddled in a group and decided the best way to approach things. Eventually, they turned back to the confused parents of the king and the distraught king himself. "First thing first your highness, we have decided as a family that whatever is said here has to stay here. Next, Mal doesn't have to talk about anything that makes her extremely uncomfortable and I swear, if you go so far as disrespecting Mal over this, king or not, I will end you" Jay warned as he sat by his sister's side. Evie and Carlos had hard looks on their faces and agreed with Jay's statement. "Finally, if I feel in any way that you have offended me, Mal, Evie or Carlos, then I will rip you to shreds and Walter and Ivan can join in on the fun" Jay threatened. Ben just shook his head in agreement while in shock, as did the former king and queen. Ben opened his mouth wide but no words came out, Belle noticed this decided to ask the first question "Does someone want to tell Adam and I what is happening?" She asked at no one in particular. The VK's all knew what to say but they didn't want to talk about it as it was a harsh subject for everyone. Mal wouldn't talk during this conversation due to the group meeting they had two minutes ago, Carlos was practically shaking, Jay looked like he was about to hit someone hard and Evie looked scared out her mind, but soon she worked up the courage to speak, her voice shaking. "After we jumped, Mal's shirt rode up her back and Ben saw something that he shouldn't have." She briefly told them, Adam gave a questioning look so she continued "On the Isle, our parents weren't exactly parents of the year, if you didn't live up to their expectations, they would punish you. Kids were mistreated all the time but the punishment was different for every parent. Some kids would be locked in a room with no food or drink for a few days, some would be kicked out of the house or forced to scavenge for the next month. However, it was different for us, If I wasn't pretty enough, my mother would take Cruella's cigarettes and burn me on my hips. If I was 'too fat' she would make me exercise for hours on end for weeks with barely any food." Tears threatened to run down Evie's face as loud gasps came from the Royals.

"If I didn't do all the chores for my mother or paint her nails correctly or perm her hair enough, then she would lock me in her fur trap closet, it doesn't take a lot to set them off, a feather could fall on the trigger and BAM you were left there to bleed to death. I had to rely on Mal and Jay to get me out and Evie to help me heal" Carlos added as he hung his head down in shame.

"If I didn't steal enough for my father or if I gave away some of the treasures to help Mal, Carlos, or Evie get by, then he would take his belt off and Beat me with it, I couldn't escape, he did it hard enough to make me turn red but not enough to leave a scar." Jay started. "But Mal, her mother was the worst. Mal didn't even have a name until she was six because she wasn't evil enough to earn it. If she wasn't evil enough or couldn't remember a spell, her mother would lock her in a cold, dark room with a shot glass filled with water that was supposed to last her for two weeks while she was locked in there. if Mal disobeyed her then she would hurt her then …. "

Jay couldn't bring himself to finish so Mal placed a hand on his shoulder indicating that it was okay. "when I was younger, my mother would lift me onto the table and grab a rusty fork and drag it across the bottom of My back. However, when I got older, she couldn't do that anymore so she would resort to whipping me and starving me" Mal concluded. You could tell that Ben, Belle and Adam had questions but one hard look from Jay, made them close their mouths and think carefully about what they were going to say. After sitting in five minutes of silence, Mal eventually stood up and left the pool area, with nothing left behind except the cold stares that the Royals were giving her.

Mal stormed through the castle, past the meeting room and the kitchen, up the grand staircase and up to her bedroom. Mal swung the door open to her lavender bedroom and flopped right down onto her bed, tears present in her eyes. Part of her wanted to be alone while part of her wanted comfort from the ones she loved. She expected them to hate her for hiding something so big, she expected them to want nothing more to do with her, but what she didn't expect was for Ben to come into her bedroom and lay on the bed, cuddling her, one hand in her hair and the other around her waist.

"Mal, I'm sorry you had to live like that, I promise to fix everything, everything my father did, I will fix it." When Ben got no response from Mal, he carried on talking, "Honestly, I don't care that you've got those scars Mal. Yes, I was shocked but I thought that even villains loved their kids, but you've shown me the truth and that's why I love you so much. You tell stuff how it is and are never afraid to speak your mind, you teach me new things and that's why I'm so intrigued by you. Audrey was one of the fakest people I've ever known, and if you don't believe me, I heard in the locker room that last summer she got implants" Ben teased which eventually got a small laugh from Mal. "Mal it doesn't matter what's on the outside, it's what is on the inside that counts, if you can teach Jane that, one of the most self-conscious people I know, then you can teach yourself that. I love you Mal scars, warts, freckles and all" Ben concluded, he reached over to Mal's side and placed a small kiss on her forehead before he left her room to go and grab some towels for the wet VK's.


	27. Important-ish

_Hey guys,_

 _I know this is going to be might be inconvenient for some people but I am going away on holiday from Friday the 18th of August until Friday the 25th of August (UK). I won't have any internet there but I will keep writing chapters down in my notebook and when I get back, expect multiple updates for this story and my Best of Both Worlds story._

 _Before I sign off and get ready to pack, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who leaves a review or an idea or any criticism about these chapters, it really does make my day when I wake up and read some f them. so thank you a bunch!_

 _sorry if it's an inconvenience,_

 _~Marine482_


	28. Will you Still Save Her? (1)

Ben had been super stressed lately, the council had dumped a massive amount of paperwork onto him. Most of it was about the new set of VK's that were coming over next year and then most of it was about several strikes that were happening in Auradon.

Sometimes he saw Mal, but most of the time he didn't. The only time he saw her was when they were passing in the halls or when they had the one lesson together in the week. They could barely exchange more than 10 words without being disrupted by either his phone, a guard or a teacher.

He rarely smiled anymore, Mal was his reason to smile but now he couldn't see her, it made his chances of smiling again slimmer and slimmer. He loved Mal so much, to the point where words wouldn't describe it.

So, when he received a messaged from an unknown number and a picture attachment with a caption that read _is she loyal?,_ He freaked out. Before Ben even opened it, his mind was racing with ideas of what Mal could be doing. Sure, it had been just under a year after his coronation when Mal stated her love for Ben in front of Millions of people but could she be moving on this fast?

Before Ben could open the attachment, he put his phone back into his pocket and headed straight for his private dorm room at the top of the dorm building. His hands grew warmer and sweatier with every step he took towards his dorm. By the time he had reached the door, his pockets were practically mini swimming pools. Ben fished his keys out of his pool pockets and tried to insert them into the lock. A lot of fumbling and frustrated grunts later, Ben finally unlocked the door and entered his room. He slammed the door shut and draped his blue blazer on the back of his chair. Usually, Ben wasn't this mad at tiny things like this, The press had always been looking for a way to make Mal and her friends look bad in hopes that the teen king would send them back to the Isle. However, this time it was just directed at Mal and his beastly anger magnified the situation tenfold.

Ben slammed himself down onto his king-sized bed and pulled his phone out. He unlocked his phone and scrolled down to the mysterious number. He re-read the caption _Is she loyal?_ And pressed open attachment. Once the picture finally loaded, Ben froze. The picture was clearly taken from a bush as Ben could see the leaves in the corner of the the centre of the picture was two figures, one Mal and the other was an unknown person to Ben. They were hugging while sitting on a bench and Mal seemed to be enjoying.

Ben grunted in frustration and slammed his foot down on the ground out of anger, the people in the dorm under him probably thought that an earthquake was coming due to the amount of force he used. Before Ben had the chance to throw his phone across the room in anger, he received another message from this mysterious number.

 ** _King Ben,_**

 ** _I know a lot of things about your precious girl here, I have many sources and many photos. If you don't cooperate, I will leak these to the press and I will destroy your and Mal's reputation. I just need you to do some simple tasks for me. The question is will you still Save her?_**

 ** _~ X_**

Ben read this text over and over again until it sank in, but his brain could only come to three understandings;

1\. Mal had been doing something dodgy and this person was exposing her for a price.

2\. Mal is in danger

3\. They have some good photoshop skills to make this look real.

Ben's anger slowly decreased as he lowered his phone from his cold gaze and began to write a reply, clearly not understanding of what was being asked of him. He then sat in silence, waiting for a reply, his feet tapping along with ticks of his clock.

 ** _Nice to see that you are cooperating. First, if I find out that you have spoken a word of anything we discussed to anyone, I will leak the photos. Second, you disobey anything I instruct you to do, I will also leak those photos and someone will get hurt, the question will be who?_**

 ** _So, your highness, the first thing I need you to do is stay away from Mal, don't look at her, think of her or even breathe in the same direction as her. if you do then there will be consequences. Starting from now, Mal is nothing but a stranger to you. Disobey and I will destroy everything you have._**

 ** _If I see one more romantic gesture between you and her, I will hurt both of you, maybe Mal more than you. I guess we will have to wait and see._**

 ** _So King Ben, Will you still save her?_**

 ** _~ X_**

Ben stared at the reply with tears in his eyes, any anger he had at Mal or anyone else had suddenly dissolved. He collapsed back onto his bed, his hair flying everywhere. How could he do it, avoid Mal and pretend that she doesn't exist? If that was what it took to save her then he would do it.

Ben then spent the next fifteen minutes on his bed in silence, preparing himself for the days to follow, he knew that if he could get through the rest of the week without her, then the person would leave them both alone and no one would get hurt. However, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are another story when it comes to getting hurt….

 **A/N HEY GUYS, Sorry for the lack of updates recently but as you know, I've been on holiday and I've also had slight writer's block but here you go, I hope you like the start of this multi-chapter story. The original plot line for this story was meant to be a prank text sent to Ben from Mal but I thought It was terrible so here I introduce to you the detective side of Ben.**

 **What will the next Chapter hold?**

 _ **Can Ben survive the week?**_


	29. Trash Bag

Mal was running around the halls of Auradon Prep, her papers and her hair were flying everywhere. She had a pop quiz in pretty much all of her classes today and she was starting stress out. She couldn't be late to any of these classes because she knew that her teachers wouldn't let her off lightly. Mal's day was filled with only the sound of pens hitting paper and her teacher shushing other pupils. If Mal could sum up her whole day, it would be disastrous, she's sure she's failed at least three of her tests and barely passed at least one.

Luckily, she had just reached her last lesson of the day, Remedial Goodness with Fairy Godmother. Mal had arrived a minute early, so she took the time to throw her bag down and slouch down her chair, _finally,_ she thought, _an easy lesson, no more quizzes_. However, Mal was broken out of her relaxation when she heard Fairy Godmother's heels click down the corridor towards their classroom. "Hello Dearies, today I have a surprise for you" She spoke as she reached down into her desk. When she spoke the word _Surprise_ Carlos' face lit up like a Christmas tree, or it was until Fairy Godmother pulled out a small stack of papers. "Today Dearies, I have a Surprise Pop Quiz for you all" Mal, Jay and Carlos groaned on disappointment while Evie squealed in excitement, these things were her forte.

Fairy Godmother handed out the papers and Mal started circling her answers. When she was done, she groaned in relief and handed her paper in. When she and the other three BK's had finished, they were dismissed. Mal immediately went bac to her dorm, she needed sleep and she needed it right now. While on her way to her dorm, she bumped into a solid figure, "Oh My Godmother, I am so sorry Ben" Mal apologised as she pushed herself back up from the floor.

"It's okay Mal, as long as you're okay, right?" Ben brushed his blazer free from dirt.

"Well physically, yes. Emotionally, no" Mal replied as she also brushed herself down. Ben flashed his eyes at her, questioning her why.

"Well I had a test in every single class today and the only I wasn't supposed to have a test in, we had a test in and now I really stressed because I know that I have failed everything but to sum it up, I have a horrible day." Mal ranted while Ben Held her close.

After standing in the hall for a minute together, Ben escorted Mal back to her dorm. They were about twenty steps away from Mal's dorm when suddenly, Jay and Carlos come running down the corridor and crashed into Mal. They both apologised but soon rushed back down the corridor. Mal however wasn't like that. She stayed sat on the floor.

"Mal come on" Ben begged as he tried to pull her up from the floor. Mal only shot him a look.

"Ben, this world clearly has an issue with me so I'm just going to stay here forever" Mal crossed her arms and legs.

After standing there for a few seconds, Ben sighed and bent down, pulling her over his shoulder. Mal lightly punched and kicked Ben, begging to be put down.

"I'm not your trash you know, you can't just throw me over your shoulder?" Mal was clearly not pleased to be on that position.

Ben eventually opened her dorm door, only to be greeted by a very flustered Evie and Doug. Ben, after viewing the sight before him, accidently dropped Mal. "You are going to need a better method of taking the trash out because dropping me like that, not a good idea." Mal spoke slowly as she stared down Evie and Doug.

"You know what, I think we will leave you two to it" and with that Ben grabbed Mal's wrist and pulled her out of her room. Only the sounds of a cringing Evie and the laughter of Ben and mal could be heard down the halls of Auradon Prep.

 **Hey guys, I am sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been busy starting my final year of school but I promise to update more regulary.**


	30. How It Should've Ended

The Day had only hit mid-point, the sun was at its highest point in the sky, beaming down, helping to form the beads of sweat that dripped from Mal's forehead in the cathedral mid-battle with her mother. The room had been frozen, Jay had been pushed to the floor which left him in an unconscious state, Evie and Carlos had moved to the other side of the room to try and protect the Royals from any stray blasts of magic that had been conjured from Maleficent's palm of deception.

"Mal, you're being extremely immature and I swear to Lucifer that when I take over Auradon, you will be spending the rest of your days in the dungeons" Maleficent threated as she grew tired from Mal's sore attempt to 'save' Auradon. Growing weary of the heat and Mal's pathetic spells against her, Maleficent allowed the darkness and the rage from inside her to consume her completely and as she did, dark purple smoke started dispersing from her lower body, eventually capturing her whole. Seconds later, the smoke faded, which allowed a huge thousand purple scaled dragon to emerge.

Evie and Carlos could barely contain their gasps as they watched the creature nose dive towards Mal and settle right in front of her, neck straightened forward, their eyes connecting with one another. The Huge Reptile grunted and exerted smoke through its nose as it raised its wings, signalling to Mal that It was currently the dominant one in the room. Mal stretched out her right arm while her eyes still glowed a bright emerald green, matching Maleficent. Under her breath Mal uttered the words "Now I Command, Wand to my hand" and with that, the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand flew to her hand, pulsing as it allowed the magic to transfer from the wand to Mal.

Mal then took her right hand and stretched it towards Maleficent where she then shot out a strong and rather bright beam of Magic which caused Maleficent to fall to the floor in pain as she retracted her wings from the air. The rage that Maleficent once let consume her had started to leave her body, causing her to return to her natural for as the well-known Evil Fairy of Auradon. Her Magic had worn off the occupants of the room, everyone's eyes immediately drew towards the fallen evil fairy and her daughter who now had all the power. Ben, Adam, Belle, Evie, and Carlos' eyes never left the half-fairy as she slowly took steps towards her mother.

"Mother, what you don't seem to understand is that I will never be anything like you, I don't enjoy hurting people, I don't enjoy cursing kingdoms. However, I do enjoy being with my friends, I enjoy …. No screw that, I love being with Ben and his family because I feel accepted and wanted. If you so much as dare try and hurt the people I love or hurt the people of Auradon, I swear to Lucifer Mother, **Holy water won't be able to help you, a thousand armies couldn't keep me away from you, I don't what every fortune you have to offer, I don't want whatever power you hold over the Ilse. You see mother, I will come to burn down your Kingdom if you ever dare to touch Ben's**." Mal promised as she started to walk away from the fallen mother and closer to Ben and the Fairy Godmother to hand back her wand.

"I'm so sorry Ben" Mal apologised …..

 **A/N Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has been a huge rollercoaster at the moment, I've been dealing with a lot of Bullying and a lot of sly poeple however i would like to wish you all a Happy holiday.**


	31. He Wouldn't Let Ben Go

Ben Grabbed Mal by the collar of her purple leather dragon printed jacket and pushed her to the ground. As she fell to the floor, the side of her head caught the corner of Ben's bookshelf in his office, causing a graze on her temple which allowed blood to spill. Mal grabbed her head in pain and looked up to Ben with pleading eyes, "Ben please stop, this isn't you, don't listen to the voice."

Ben looked down at her, his eyes were as dark as dark could be, this was no longer her Ben, it was a beast, the one Ben had warned her about. Ben crouched down next to her and crossed his fingers, "What Part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand? You have disobeyed your king's orders and now you must receive the consequences. Now I could send you back to your mother back leaves me with no fun so how about…" Ben quickly arose from his position and powerfully kicked Mal's side "..This, this seems like a better punishment for you" Again his kicked her side. Mal laid there on the floor, frozen, starring at Ben with pleading eyes after every Blow she received.

After his fifth kick to her body, Ben stopped and grabbed Mal's purple hair, forcing her to stand up and match his height. Mal's hands immediately rose to her head, trying to loosen his grip on her hair, "Ben please stop, you not thinking straight, please Ben" Ma begged and begged, Ben had grown weary of it.

"STOP, shut up, you don't know anything. The only thing you should know is that you are worthless, pathetic, all you were was a pity date, I mean who could love someone as skanky and psychotic as you? Now I think it's time I did this kingdom a favour." Ben dropped Mal to the floor and walked over to his desk. Mal quickly stumbled to her feet and backed her body towards the nearest wall, hoping that whatever Ben is about to do would be the last of the pain.

Ben slammed his desk drawer shut and in his hand, the small blade of the letter opener glinted, Ben slowly advanced towards Mal, "Good night Mal" Ben whispered as he raised the small blade towards her body.

"Ben Please"

"STOP"

"BEN PLEASE STOP"

"Mal?"

"MAL!"

Mal's eyes shot open as her body shot up in her bed, her eyes connecting with her boyfriends. Once Ben had turned the lamp on that was beside their bed, he focussed all the attention he had at eleven o'clock at night on Mal. However, Mal's mind was still focussed on her nightmare, so much so that she couldn't tell if she was back in reality. She used all the strength she could muster and pushed Ben's body back as he reached in to try and comfort her. she jolted out of the bed and made her way to the door. With little to no effort, the door swung open and Mal made a run for it, down the grand golden staircase of Castle Beast and down towards the library where for some reason she felt safe.

Mal pushed the double doors to the library open but quickly closed them as she noticed Ben was merely a few steps away from her. "Mal? What's wrong?" In her attempt to run away from Ben, Mal forgot about his parents, Belle and Adam who were still awake and were residing in Belle's library.

Mal opened her mouth to reply but as she did, tears fell from her face and the grand double doors opened to reveal Ben. Mal's eyes kept switching from the couple to her boyfriend and as she did she kept taking steps backwards, hoping to find an escape. However, when she backed herself bookshelf, she felt no other choice but to fall to the floor and pull her body into a ball shape to try and protect herself. Belle and Adam immediately placed their books down and like Ben, rushed over to Mal.

Ben, crouched down and placed a reassuring had on her back hoping to comfort Mal instead it made it worse. She shrugged his hand off her as she loudly whispered the words "Please don't hurt me again, I'm so sorry Ben it won't happen again." Belle and Adam looked at Ben shockingly, their eyes questioning him. Ben retracted his hand fully and had now sat down next to Mal their backs leaning against the bookshelf.

"Mal, I promise you I won't hurt you, it was just a dream." Ben tried to reason with her but Mal was having none of it. "Why would I want to hurt you Mal? Out of the four years, we have been together I have never laid a finger on you so why would I do it now Mal?" Ben pleaded as his head rolled down to his knees.

"He said so" Ben raised his head as did Belle and Adam, what did Mal mean?

"What was that Mal?" Belle asked as she had now sat down and copied Ben's actions.

"I just wanted to see Ben but he was angry, really angry, he wouldn't let Ben see me. He made Ben hurt me, he made Ben kick and push me. He then got extremely angry and tried to kill me. He wouldn't let Ben go and I tried to help but it made things worse." Mal explained as she let the warm tears flow down her face, she raised her head up so now she was staring at the wall in front of her, not bothering to focus on the faces of those around her.

"Who Mal?" Adam asked as he also rested he back against the bookshelf, normally he wouldn't've even crouched down to talk to anyone on the floor, but Mal was an exception because she made his son happy.

Everyone in the room turned to Mal, waiting for her explanation of who was controlling Ben.

"The Beast" Mal whispered as she allowed her head to drop to her knees again. Belle and Adam looked at each other concerned. Ben kept his eyes on Mal, slowly he raised his hand and placed it on her knee, "it's okay Mal, it's over, I promise to never let him hurt you here." Ben promised as he slowly wrapped his around arm around her body that was still shaking with terror.

While this was going on, Belle and Adam were still eyeing each other, both thinking the same thing, _'it's not over, the nightmares and the anger, this is far from over'_

 **A/N Hey guys, what did you think, this is my second update in a row which is quite pleasing. to be honest, i'm starting to run low on ideas so now requests are open, I would love to have your input and ideas. Happy Holidays!**


	32. After You My King

**A/N Hey guys, i'm opening up my inbox to now start taking requests so hit me up some time, let me know if you enjoy it :) And Thank you to Gummybear1178 for this prompt**

"Before we move onto today's weather I would like to bring up one more topic for this morning's discussion. For those of you who haven't realized, today is the one month anniversary of his Majesty's and Lady Mal car crash that left out trusted king paralyzed waist down and his Lady with a broken arm and a concussion. However, the driver of the vehicle wasn't as luckily as he sadly lost his life, for that, at 1 o'clock we will be holding a minute's silence for Pat Vindaloo, Their Majesties trusted and loved driver."

After the squeaky-voiced presenter finished this morning's news, Mal turned off the TV. Today was the one month anniversary of their car crash and since an innocent man lost his life. Since the crash Mal had been in and out of the hospital, mainly visiting Ben but also because of her concussion and her arm. The doctors did the best as they possibly could to nurse Mal's concussion, however, for Ben they gave him a wheelchair and some painkillers.

Since they left the hospital two weeks ago, Ben refused to let anyone see him and eventually he locked himself away in his chambers. Due to this, his parents have had to start governing the kingdom until Ben comes out of his depressive state, but for now, all he does is lay in his bed while Lumiere and Cogsworth bring him his school work. Ben had also given up on speaking to anyone via the phone or emails, he had pushed everyone away so that left Mal to make the one-sided phone calls at night, she would speak to him for hours on end about her day and he would listen until he grew tired. She was sure that her voice was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

Usually, every morning Mal would wake up, watch the news and gossip with Evie and that's all she had done since the accident as she wasn't allowed back into lessons until the doctor had 100% cleared her from any medical problems. However, this morning was different, Mal had decided that she was fed up of only speaking to Ben at night and never hearing him reply, she was fed up of only talking to Evie, Jay and Carlos. She missed Ben and she was sure that he missed her too. With that in mind, Mal crawled under her bed and pulled out her old school backpack and started preparing all the necessities she would need if she wanted to drag Ben out of his room, let alone his castle.

Mal packed her purse, snacks, spare clothes, a warm blanket and her leather jacket. She slung the bag onto her back and headed out of her dorm door, locking it behind her. As Mal started walking down the empty corridors, she pondered what she and Ben would be doing right now if that car crash didn't happen. She was soon broken out of her daydream when she reached the end of the corridor and was now face to face with a set of glass doors labelled entrance. Mal forced the doors open and made her way down to the little village that resided close to Ben's castle.

After going down several winding paths, Mal finally made it down to the village. She took a small detour through the park and ended up outside of Milo's Bakery. Ben's family loved all the sweet treats that came from this small bakery, so Mal decided to step inside. When she opened the small wooden door, a little bell rang that signalled the head chef that someone had entered the store.

"Ah Lady Mal, How's my favourite customer?" The Chef asked as he placed down a tray of freshly baked muffins that needed to be put on the shelves.

"Fine thank you, I'm just here to pick up something for Ben and his family, hopefully, it will cheer everybody up. How are you, Milo?" Mal greeted the chef as she shifted the weight of her backpack to her other shoulder.

"I'm splendid, the family are all hard at work making our new batch. Yes, I've heard today was the one month anniversary, what a horrible time, poor soul. How's that boyfriend of yours holding up?" Milo asked as he signalled his eldest son to come out from the kitchen to start stocking the shelves.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how he is, he won't talk to anyone so I'm hoping a cake will make him open up," Mal replied as she waved to the baker's son who soon waved back.

"Ah, yes of course, What can I get you?" Milo inquired as he pulled out a large plastic container from underneath the counter.

"May I have four large chocolate chip cookies in a separate bag please, two eclairs and a pack of six soft drinks with four slices of Carrot cake and two strawberry muffins with a batch of Jelly doughnuts and chocolate covered strawberries please," Mal ordered. Once she had finished, she pulled her backpack off her body and placed on the floor where she started fishing around inside looking for her purse. When she finally found it, she looked up at the baker who had already placed everything she needed inside of a large paper bag.

"Ah, My lady, please, free of charge. Send his Majesty well wishes." Milo insisted. Mal gave him an odd look but before she could say anything, Milo handed her the paper bag and gave her a warm smile. Mal placed her purse back in her bag and walked out of the bakery.

She then proceeded to carry on her trek to Castle Beast through a flower-filled forest. As she was halfway up the muddy path, her phone started vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the caller ID, it was Belle.

"Hello?" Mal spoke uncertainly, wondering why the former queen had decided to call her at this hour of the morning.

"Mal honey, I was wondering if you could make it up to the Castle at some point today. Adam and I are concerned about Ben, he is now refusing to eat and I figured he would be more willing to listen to you rather than his mother" Belle pleaded to Mal, her voice breaking.

"Of course, Belle, I'll be there as soon as I can and don't worry about food, I've just been down to the bakery Ben likes, I should have something he might eat" Mal was now sprinting up the muddy path, Mud sprinkling on the bottom of her jeans.

"Thank you Mal, I hope to see you soon" and with that Belle had ended the conversation, which Mal was quite thankful for as she was starting to get out of breath from running up a hill. Soon but surely, Mal made her way to the entrance of the castle, a journey that should've taken fifteen minutes had only taken Mal five as she sprinted.

Gathering her breath and strength, she lifted her arm and scrunched her fist and knocked powerfully on the grand set of wooden doors. After her third knock, Mrs Potts came and answered the door, quickly letting Mal inside the King's home. As soon as Mal took one step inside of the glowing room, Belle came running down the stairs. No words needed to be exchanged before Belle linked arms with Mal and pulled her up the stairs and towards Ben's chambers. Once Belle unlinked their arms, she turned to Mal and gave her a quick hug before mouthing the words 'Thank you'. With that Belle descended down the corridor towards her library, leaving Mal outside of Ben's door.

Mal, shaking, raised her hand up to the door and knocked twice, after receiving no reply, she placed the same hand onto the golden door handle before turning it slightly and hearing a small click. Slowly to not startle Ben, she pushed the door open and closed it again, dropping her backpack and the bakery bag onto the floor by his door.

"Ben?" Mal whispered as she looked at the back of him while he was sitting in his wheelchair staring out of the glass door that leads outside to the balcony. Gently she took a step closer and whispered his name again. After no reply, she took another step and repeated his name, time her voice broke as she allowed tears to flow down her cheeks.

"What Mal?" Ben finally replied as he turned around in his wheelchair, now his whole body was facing her, however, it was tense, he was waiting for her to gasp or scream or break up with him for not talking to her since the accident or breaking up with him for the way he was now. However, nothing could have prepared for what happened next, Mal jumped towards him and gave him the biggest hug any human, Fairy, Beast or Ogre could imagine, and for the first time in a month, Ben felt loved, he tried to return the hug but it was quite difficult with two big wheels and his legs blocking his body from hers. After a few minutes, she pulled away and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I've missed you Ben, so goddamn much" Mal confessed, she stared into his eyes that were once filled with pain and boredom.

"Why?" Ben questioned, why would someone as loving as Mal miss him? Why would someone who could have any boy she wanted, miss him? Ben truly couldn't comprehend why she was here and why she cared. He felt as if all he was now was an outcast to society, someone that needed help to eat, use the bathroom, go to bed and move around. Why does she still love him? Was it out of pity?

"What do you mean Ben?" Mal asked, confused as she rested her once broken arm on his shoulder as she crouched down to meet his eyes.

"Why are you here? Why do you still care? Why would you want me? you could have moved on and found someone better but you chose to stay and pity me just like the outcast I am" Ben was angry and upset, He doesn't need her pity and he certainly doesn't need another person to treat him like an outcast.

"Ben, I love you, I have done nothing but worry about you for the past month. I care because you taught me to care, You, taught me how to love and be compassionate. There will never be enough words in the world to describe how much I love and care about you. I only want you, Ben, I don't want anyone else. Honestly, Ben, I can't see a future with anyone else but you. I want you, Ben, I want to be your Fiancé, I want to be your wife, I want to be the mother of your children and I want to be the grandmother to your grandchildren. Ben, you have to see that I will never stop loving you, no matter how many wrinkles, wheels or freckles we have. I promise Ben." Mal pleaded with Ben, showing him how much she loved him. A few stray tears fell down both their faces, Mal went to wipe them off but Ben stopped her.

"You love me that much?" Ben questioned

"Forever and Always" Mal promised as she moved towards Ben's face where they both shared one of the most passionate kisses they've had since the accident.

Minutes later they broke apart when oxygen became a necessity. Mal picked up Ben's hand and held it in hers. "A Little Birdy told me that you have stopped eating your Majesty and because of that and the fact that we haven't seen each other in over a month I propose a date" Male declared as she squeezed Ben's hand reassuringly, more for her than for him.

"Yes, My Queen, however, where do you propose we go, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not in the best of positions right now." Ben tried to reason with her, right now all he wanted was her.

"Well my King, last time I checked, you owned a garden with a table and chairs with a beautiful floral arrangement, how about we dine there?" Mal questioned as she gave him one of her devilish smirks. One that he hadn't seen in a while. Ben only had to give Mal a nod before she zoomed towards the door when she picked up her bags and held the door open as wide as it would go.

"After you, my king" Mal curtsied

"Why thank you my Queen" and with that Ben rolled out of his chambers and down the corridor with Mal behind him where they were soon greeted by his parents, who mouths had dropped to the floor. They could never get Ben to move an inch but here Mal was giving Ben the confidence to leave his room.

"Ben, Mal, Lovely to see you again, where are you off to?" Adam greeted the love-struck couple as he held his wife's arm that was linked with his.

"Mal has convinced me to go down to the gardens with her for some lunch, would you like to join us?" Ben asked as he looked up from the floor and up to his parents.

"It would be our pleasure, to join you, unless Mal had other plans?" Belle interjected before her husband could reply, claiming that they had stacks of council work to do, she looked at the woman who had stolen her son's heart for an answer. Ben and Adam also looked to Mal, waiting for her answer.

"Of course not, please join us, the more the merrier plus it would be nice to have a good catch up," Mal replied, a huge smile covering most of her face. Everyone made their way down to the end of the corridor where they had begun to descend down the stairs whereas Ben had gone down the newly fitted ramp that was next to the stairs. Hearing commotion coming from the corridor, Lumiere and Cogsworth walked out of the family sitting room only to see the whole royal family at the bottom of the stairs walking out of the back door, it was a wonderful sight to see, Ben finally leaving his room but of course, Cogsworth had to ruin it.

"Ah your majesties, what a wonderful sight to see" he admitted as the family turned towards them.

"Yes Cogsworth, it's nice to see Ben again, we were just heading outside for a small picnic, would you like to join us?" Mal asked as she placed her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"No thank, me and Cogsworth have tons of work to do, but it's nice to see you again. Kayla is playing outside though and I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you again. Good day, your Majesties" Lumiere dragged Cogsworth away before he could interrupt anything else.

Adam opened the door as wide as possible to allow his son, his son's girlfriend, his wife and himself through into the back garden. Once they reached the back where the table and chairs were kept, they all chose a seat but not before Adam removed one from the table to make room for Ben. Everyone then turned to watch Mal as she pulled out the Bakery treats from the brown bag.

On the table, she placed down the Carrot cake, eclairs, four of the six soft drinks, strawberry muffins, jelly doughnuts and the chocolate covered strawberries. "Well you've certainly packed us a treat Mal" Adam commented and everyone at the table agreed, they were about to tuck into the baked goods however a squeal interrupted them.

"Benny!" Everyone turned to see the source of the voice, it was Kayla, Lumiere's niece. She had come to visit for the week as she hadn't seen her uncle in a while and she adored Belle's huge library and for a six year she was quite smart. She quickly ran over and gave Ben and Mal a quick hug before climbing on to Adam's lap. "Hello Kayla" Mal greeted her but she noticed that all of Kayla's attention was drawn towards the sweet treats that covered the table. "Want something to eat?" Mal asked to try and receive some of Kayla's attention and it seemed to work as the little girl started to vigorously shake her head.

Mal immediately dove back into the Baker's bag and pulled out the bag or large chocolate chip cookies. She was going to save them for her and Evie but what Evie doesn't know can't hurt her. Mal handed them to Kayla and the smile on the girl's face grew then times the size it already was.

Seconds later everyone dug into the treats that covered the table and before they knew it, the sun was setting. Kayla was rushed to Bed after drinking the last two cans of the soft drinks and Belle and Adam insisted on cleaning up the mess after Mal had gone out of her way to bring it to them.

"Thank you, Mal, for everything" Ben spoke finally after the two had been sat in silence for ten minutes, starring at the sunset.

"It's no problem, Ben, I missed you so much" Mal admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"so, you're the only person that could drag me out of my room, what's next, to the local tavern?" Ben joked, however, he was not expecting her next reply.

"Actually …" Mal joked back. Ben just gave her a strange look which set off her laughing fit and for the rest of the evening, their giggles and jokes filled the warm air of the evening.


	33. Ranting And Raving

"four Months Ben, four whole flipping months Ben and she still hates me. I get that my mother tried to kill her family but for Lucifer's sake, I am tired of her and Chad's comments, I am tired of her trying to influence the school to hate me. But that's the worst bit Ben, they target me and only me, not Carlos, Jay or Evie." Mal ranted and raved as she paced around Ben's office. Ben was trying his hardest to focus on his purple haired girlfriend's problems but it's hard to resolve something that in his mind doesn't exist.

"Mal, I can promise you that she isn't doing anything. I haven't seen her do anything and neither has Jay, Carlos or Evie. None of the teachers in your class have seen anything." Ben figured it was better to tell her the truth rather than sugar coat it.

"No Ben, she doesn't do anything when you're around me but she singles me out Ben and I hate it. I can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't believe me." Mal was pissed at this point, the one person she thought who would help her has turned their back on her.

"Mal I'm not saying I don't believe you it's just no one has seen or heard anything so I can't exactly pick sides, can I?" Ben's anger was growing, why couldn't she accept that he doesn't want to single out her or Audrey and Chad for something that Mal claims they have done.

"I'm not asking you to pick sides Ben" Mal have given up on acing around his office at this point, so instead she sat on one of the couches in the corner of the room, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Then what are you asking for Mal?" At this point they both knew that that Ben was one the verge of becoming a beast and Mal was on the verge of becoming a dragon, but this wasn't over.

"I'm asking you to believe me, or look into it. Whatever happened to 'Mal I'll always be there for you' or 'Mal I promise I won't let anyone hurt you' huh Ben? You what, don't answer that, if you won't find the time to believe me then I won't find the time to listen to you" Mal grabbed her jacket off the back off the couch and stormed out of the room, making sure that the door slammed as loud as possible. Ben wanted so badly to retaliate and shout something back but he knew that if he fell into one more fit of rage, he would literally unleash a beast. He slouched down into office chair, completely regretting everything but there was nothing he could do now.

[The Next Day]

Mal was currently sitting in her art class working on her final piece that she must hand in to the teachers within the next few weeks to be assessed and graded. Mal used to really enjoy her art lessons, she 'used to' because recently Audrey was asked by the teacher to change seat and sit next to Mal. It wasn't so bad at first but then the comments started rolling in. First it was words written on scraps of paper, then it became whispers and taunts. That lasted for a couple of days before it became pokes and kicks underneath the table.

This week Audrey had reverted to the whispering torture technique as Mal liked to call it. Audrey burst through the art room door, designer handbag in hand and her newest phone in the other. She walked over to her and Mal's desk and puled the chair out as far as possible before taking a seat and scratching the chair against the floor as she inched closer to the table.

"So, rumour has it you and Ben have had a lovers tiff and I'm guess by the way you avoided him in assembly this morning, you two haven't got back together, correct?" Audrey was looking extremely cocky at this point. "Congratulations Mal, I mean I never thought that you and Ben could last that long. Wow, four months but that's nothing compared to me and Ben, we lasted eight years and I would've been his queen until your little homewrecking ass came along." Audrey spat the words out at Mal as she jabbed her with the tip of her pencil in her arm. Mal hissed at the pain as she retracted her arm and distanced herself as far as possible without falling off her chair. As soon as Mal had settled down, Audrey grabbed the top of her arm tightly and pulled Mal closer to her, causing the table to jolt forward which caught the attention of the teacher. "It's only a matter of time before you go back to plotting world domination again, maybe for once you can make your mother proud." Audrey growled in her ear before shoving Mal back into her original position on the chair. Obliviously to the two girls, their teacher was sat at the front of the class watching Mal and Audrey's every move.

After that small incident, the bell rang which signalled for Mal that she now had a free period. As she started packing up her art supplies, Mal felt a presence behind her. Not wanting to cause any more problems, Mal simply started and ended the conversation by muttering "Leave me alone Audrey" All Mal wanted was to go back to her dorm room and finish some homework for her Remedial Goodness class.

"Miss Mal?" Mal stood there in a short state of shock before slowly grabbing the handle of her bag and turning around to see her art teacher, Mrs Levin, standing extremely close to her.

"Yes, Mrs Levin?" Mal asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I've noticed Audrey's and your behaviour today in class. Is everything alright? Do you need me to put a point on her record?" The Plump teacher asked. Mal wanted to tell Mrs Levin or anyone who will listen, what has been going on, but Mal didn't want everyone involved, she just wanted Ben.

"No, everything is fine miss, we've just had a slight falling out but everything should be fine within the next week" or so Mal hoped. She just wanted to get out of the art room as quick as possible.

"As long as you're sure" Mrs Levin replied before cleaning up the scraps of paper that were scattered across the desks. Mal shook her head in response before bolting out of the class room and across the courtyard, small tears threatening to spill.

While walking through the courtyard, someone called her name. Mal quickly came to a halt before turning around to see the owner of the voice. It was Jay. He was getting ready to go and meet the team for practice but for some reason he decided to stop Mal and miss the beginning of his practice.

"Yes Jay?" Mal sighed, not wanting to be involved in any more human contact.

"I saw you coming out of Art class and you looked really upset, plus I've heard from Melody that Ben was looking down in His Business Studies. Has something happened between you two? Or was it Audrey and Chad again?" Jay quizzed while staring her straight in the eyes.

"it doesn't matter Jay; can we just drop it?" Mal begged to him to leave everything alone. Jay was about to respond but was interrupted when a flood of Tourney players came swarming by and started making their way down to the pitch. As Jay opened his mouth he was cut off.

"Oi Mal, don't burn out here, I'm sure your mother must've warned you about what happened when witches stand in the sun for too long" Chad yelled over the crowd. One of Tourney players eventually grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled him with the rest of the group before yelling for Jay to 'get his ass down to the pitch'. Jay clenched his fists together in anger, Mal noticed this and knew that she had to get it under control before Jay did something that they both new that he would regret.

"Jay just leave it, I can handle it" Mal begged gripping the side of Jay's arm.

"But Ma..." He started.

"No Jay just leave it, I promise that if I need help, I will talk to someone, just please don't do anything" Mal wanted everything to be over just like everyone else who knew about the abuse but she needed to do it by herself. Before Jay could do or say anything else, Mal walked away and made her way to a set of glass double doors that lead to the girl's dormitories.

Once Mal pushed the set of doors open, she started to make her way up several sets of stairs and towards room 095, her and Evie's dorm. As soon as Mal pushed the key into the lock and forced the door open, she flopped down onto her bed and groaned into her pillow.

"Knock, knock" a voice boomed from the dorm door.

"Go away Jay, I said I'm fine" Mal moaned as she barely raised her head.

"Last time I checked, I am not Jay" the voice replied as they closed the dorm door.

"Ben?" Mal's whole body shot up from the bed. "what are you doing here?" she questioned as she tried to nurse her head rush that she had gained.

"Well, I wanted to apologise for yesterday and I missed you" Ben admitted as he came and sat down opposite Mal on her bed.

"I thought you had Tourney practice now, why aren't you there?" Don't get her wrong, Mal was happy that Ben was with her but she didn't want him to start picking up bad habits because of her.

Ben lifted his arm up gently and rested his fingers on Mal's face, slowly stroking her left cheek. "Well, I had a meeting about ten minutes ago and I thought it would run over into my Tourney practice so I left Coach a message to inform him that I would not be able to attend the lesson. Then when the meeting finished early, I thought why not come and see you." He explained.

"I really am sorry Mal, for getting angry yesterday. I know I know I can't be there for you all the time or I can't promise you a lot of things but I want to change that. Mal I love you and I want everything for you. I promise I'll love you forever Mal and that's a promise I know I will keep." He promised. They both knew that due to his status as King, they would hardy spend any time together and Mal was okay with that because she knew that it would be worth it in the end.

"Ben don't make promises that you can't keep. Let's be honest here Ben, after a while you're going to realise that I'm not good enough for you, just like everyone says, and then you're going to find yourself a real princess. I know that's what is going to happen, it always does." Mal felt tears prick her eyes, as one fell down her cheek, Ben was quick to wipe it off her face.

"That's never going to happen Mal, you are the only one for me and one day I will get down on one knee, one day we will be standing at the altar, one day we will be waking up next to each other and one day we will have children together. I wouldn't want anyone else" Ben proclaimed as he etched closer to Mal.

"Ben please, you can't prove that." Mal disagreed, she bowed her head in shame, but mostly to let the tears drip than run down her face. However, Ben had other plans, he made sure that Mal looked him right in the eyes before he spoke his next words.

"Let me prove it" their faces drew nearer before they fell into a passionate kiss which lead to something more. (If you catch my drift).

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this, this chapter is the first one in my new book 'Our Advice To You' i wanted to post the first chapter on here for you to read and if you enjoy it, the next chapter will be posted in the next few days


	34. Little Adventures

Thunder crashed against the ground outside and echoed against the walls of Mal's room. She shot up in a cold sweat, her eyes darting around the room, trying to work out where she was until she realised that she was currently in her purple bedroom that resided in castle Beast. Without thinking Mal jumped up from the bed and put on her short silk robe before opening the slightly creaky bedroom door. As she opened the door, she peaked her head out slightly, making sure that no one saw what she was doing. Once the coast was clear, Mal slowly but surely made her way down the hall and to Ben's chambers. Shaking, she lifted her hand up towards the door handle but was stopped when another bolt of thunder hit the air and echoed around.

Not wanting to spend another minute alone, Mal forced Ben's door open and made her way into his room, clearly on the verge of an anxiety attack. After a few seconds of trying to calm herself down, Mal gently closed the door before advancing towards Ben's bed. She lifted a hand to his shoulder and gently nudged him awake.

"Mal? What are you doing here?" He questioned, his voice and eyes masked with sleep. She was about to answer before another clasp of thunder and this time lightning fell from the sky above.

"Thunder … Lightning …. Panic" She forced out between breaths. Ben immediately shot up from the bed and pulled her close, enveloping her in a beastly hug.

"Nothing's going to happen Mal, I promise" He tried to persuade her that everything was fine and that storms were natural occurrences during the night but she wasn't having any of it. "Well, what can I do to keep you happy while we wait for the storm to pass?" He eventually asked when he soon realised that she wouldn't go back to sleep while she was this scared.

"I want a story please" and as childish as it sounded, Mal wanted a story to help calm her nerves. Of course, Ben, being the loving and caring person, he was, delivered her a story.

 ** _~Once upon a time, Mal and her pet Beast called Beastie were playing in the garden. It was a sunny day and they were having lots of fun._**

 ** _They were having a picnic on a huge patchwork blanket laid out on the grass, eating their favourite food... Strawberries!_**

 ** _A little while later, big dark clouds began to fill up the sky and the sunshine disappeared. Then, big drops of rain started to fall and so Mal and Beastie ran into the garden shed to stay dry._**

 ** _Whilst they were waiting for the rain to stop, Mal was showing Beastie all of her old toys that were gathering dust in the garden shed. Mal pushed her old bicycle out of the way and was surprised to see a trap door beneath it._**

 ** _There was a big handle on the trap door and Beastie helped Mal to pull it open._**

 ** _"I wonder what's down there!" Mal said._**

 ** _"It looks rather scary!" said Beastie._**

 ** _"Come on, let's go and explore!" replied Mal and she picked up a torch from the workbench in the shed._**

 ** _With that, they climbed down the narrow steps into the dark tunnel, guided only by the light of the torch. Mal felt a little bit scared when she saw how dark it was in the tunnel, even with the light from the torch, and she was glad to have Beastie with her._**

 ** _There was enough room for them to walk side by side in the tunnel, so they held hands as they walked further inside. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared on the wall that towered over Mal and Beastie and they froze on the spot and shut their eyes tightly. Then they heard a small squeak and realised that it was nothing more than a tiny mouse who was living in the tunnel. The light from the torch had made the mouse's shadow look gigantic!_**

 ** _"I think we should turn back now," said Beastie and Mal thought that sounded like a good idea too._**

 ** _Just as Mal was about to turn around, she spotted a crack of light in the distance at the other end of the tunnel... and it wasn't coming from their torch!_**

 ** _"Look!" shouted Mal and her voice echoed loudly. Beastie saw the light too, so they both scurried towards it to see where this tunnel led to._**

 ** _As they got closer to the end of the tunnel, they could hear some voices echoing along the walls. They were quiet and Mal couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was sure there were people on the other end of this tunnel. A great big laugh suddenly boomed down the tunnel and Beastie grabbed Mal's hand again._**

 ** _"Shall we go back?" Beastie whispered._**

 ** _But Mal didn't want to turn back now. she pulled Beastie closer. The crack of light was still far away and right up over their heads, but Mal had spotted something which she couldn't help but explore._**

 ** _"There are some stairs over there. Come on, Beastie, don't be a scaredy-cat! We have to see what's up there!"_**

 ** _The pair bravely marched over to the stairs at the end of the tunnel, swinging their torch into all the nooks and crannies to chase the shadows away. Steep, stone steps towered in front of them. Together, they clambered up... one, two, three, four... the voices were getting louder and louder. Five, six, seven..._**

 ** _Eventually, they reached the top. The top step was covered in sawdust, and Mal noticed another wooden trap door, this time over their heads. Light shone through the slats of the wood._**

 ** _"What does that say?" asked Beastie._**

 ** _Mal brushed the dust from the door to find big black letters painted on it. she read aloud, "Push To Open."_**

 ** _Mal and Beastie looked at each other. Something rattled and banged on the other side of the door._**

 ** _"I wonder what's up there." Mal mused, trying to look through the crack. she couldn't see anything at all._**

 ** _"Maybe monsters... or giants..." Beastie shivered, standing on tiptoes to try and see, too._**

 ** _"Or witches or wizards or fairies!" Pondered Mal, getting rather excited at the idea of such a big adventure._**

 ** _"Maybe there's a dragons' lair on the other side!"_**

 ** _"Or an enchanted castle!"_**

 ** _Slowly, Mal reached up to the long, rusty bolt that was keeping the door shut. Beastie and the mouse that lived in the tunnel watched as Mal pulled the bolt. The rust made it stiff and hard to move. Mal pulled harder and, with a creak and a snap, the bolt slid across._**

 ** _Just as Mal and Beastie laid their hands on the trap door to give it a good push, it suddenly swung back. A bright white light filled the little dark tunnel. It was so bright that neither Mal nor Beastie could see anything._**

 ** _"What are you two doing in there?" Bellowed a very gruff voice. A very gruff voice that Mal and Beastie recognised all too well!_**

 ** _As their eyes adjusted to the light, and the mouse ran back to his little nook, Mal and Beastie saw that the tunnel had led all the way back to their house. Those voices didn't belong to giants or monsters or witches or wizards. They didn't even belong to fairies. They belonged to her closest friends, Jay, Ben, Carlos and Evie._**

 ** _The End. ~_**

And by the time Ben had finished his story, the storm had passed and Mal was fast asleep in his arms. This was something that he could get used to.

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you liked this one, new chapter up on my other book 'Our Advice To You', In fact, there are two new chapters if you want to check them out, Peace Out**


	35. IMPORTANT

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that lies have torn us apart and turned us into monsters.

I'm sorry that you think that everything you are is a godsend.

I'm sorry that I could achieve more than you despite that fact that you have everything.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm wishing.

I'm wishing that you weren't so blind to see the truth.

I'm wishing that you took the time to see my side of the story and understand my pain.

I'm wishing that you would take a step back and look at all the pain you've caused me.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm happy.

I'm happy that you're happy at watching me cower in pain.

I'm happy that you no longer have to be "burdened" by me.

I'm happy that you can finally move on knowing that I am no longer in your way.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm hurt.

I'm hurt that you took all my friends away from me.

I'm hurt that you took my social life away from me.

I'm hurt that you've "converted" everyone onto your side.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I hate you.

I hate the fact that you have brought up past problems and used them against me.

I hate the fact that you have triggered so many mental problems for me.

I hate the fact that I have to get pushed, cut and bruised only for you to still be blinded by the lies.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm okay.

I'm okay with you destroying my life.

I'm okay with you making me feel useless.

I'm okay with you making every breathe I take, a living hell.

But I still put up with all your shit because I know that one day I will come out on top over all of this and you be the one in my position. However, unlike you, I will be there to pick up the pieces. I know I shouldn't be, but I will always be there for you.

 ** _Basically, I've been going through a lot of shit these past weeks and I've lost everything. All my friends hate me and no one wants to know me anymore. It's gotten to a point where I can't even move schools because words spread and all my local schools hate me._**

 ** _I want to continue writing for these books but I've gotten to a point where where all this stress is killing me so I'm going to be putting all my books on hold for a while, I'm sorry. (I wrote this little poem thing for all those 'difficult' people in my life_** ).


	36. It's Been A Long Time

p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Honestly, I'm still not feeling the best since the whole thing happened but I am getting better, slowly, I've just fallen into a bottomless pit of depression but I'm fixing myself, slowly. I would like to send a massive thank you to-/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-All the guests who left comments/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-Liana/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-Flickyspence/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-Grace/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-1doesnotsimplyhavejust1fandam/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-LoveShipper/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"-TheLifeStruggleIsREAL/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"for all their comments and get well wishes./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"To be 100% honest, I want to keep writing and I would love your opinion. Do I keep writing this book, or should I work on something else, and if you want me to work on something else, leave me a comment and I would love to start writing./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"Thank you all so much,/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 12px 0px 12px 0px;"~Marine482/p 


	37. Let Me Teach You

Sitting in Remedial Goodness classes for hours on end was finally starting to take its toll on Mal and the other Vk's. Seconds dragged into Minutes, Minutes dragged into hours and the hours felt like they dragged on for days. Sat at the back of the class, Mal zoned out of Fairy Godmother's lecture on the positives of living in a castle, and focused on her piece on paper that laid before her.

As Mal gently glazed her graphite pencil against the thin material, she delved far into her own little world, so far that she don't hear the bell ring to signal the lesson period over until Evie nudged her elbow. Quickly she packed away her papers and books before running out of the room and letting out a small sigh as she made her way to her newly painted locker.

As her fingers grazed over the lock, Mal felt a pair of warm arms snake around her stomach, gripping her. Almost instantly she turned around in their grip, coming face to face with her King, Ben.

"Why hello there your Majesty" Mal greeted her favourite king with a kiss upon his cheek.

"Good Morning my Princess, how was Remedial Goodness?" he asked as he removed one hand from Mal's stomach to readjust the crown that laid upon his head. after asking his question Mal let out a sigh as she closed her locker.

"It's okay I guess. it's just getting so repetitive. I know what is good and I know what is bad, I understand the law and I understand the punishments." she rested her head on his right shoulder as he held her close, understanding her pain as he too had to undergo millions of hours worth of classes to understand how to be a king.

"Well, you have a free period now correct? why don't you come up to the castle gardens with me? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Ben offered as he lifted Mal's head off of his shoulder. Her smile widened, with a smile himself, he took Mal's hand in his as he guided her off of school property and into a limo that was similar looking to the one that her and her fellow Vk's had arrived in. Throughout the car ride, Ben kept his focus and hands on Mal as much as possible, this made it quite hard for Mal to text Evie and let her know of the plans Ben has while all Ben wanted to do is hold her hands.

As the limo arrived at the castle, servants that were tending the rose bushes at the castle front all rose from their positions as they greeted their King and his consort. They all bowed graciously and respectfully before returning back to tending the gardens.

Mal gripped Ben's hand tighter as they both walked through the front of the palace gardens and towards the grand double doors. Walter and Ivan pushed open the doors to allow the royal couple through. As soon as they entered the majestic building, Ben quickly guided Mal towards his mothers Library. When they entered the room, they were immediately greeted by the former queen herself and her husband.

"Mal, Ben, Welcome home. What are you doing back so early?" Belle asked as she placed her glasses on her forehead and lowered her book onto the table in front of herself.

"Thank you Mother, you see Mal and Myself have been quite stressed recently so I thought that we could distress until our next lesson." Ben answered.

"Of course, what a lovely idea Ben, Maybe you could sort that thing out that we were discussing last night" Adam said, clearly hinting at something that was oblivious to Mal. Ben bowed his head in conformation before kissing Mal's hand and leaving her with his mother. After Ben and his father left the room, Mal turned to the former queen, still oblivious to what Ben's father was hinting at.

"How are you today Belle?" Mal started the conversation as she perched herself on the same velvet sofa that the former queen resided on.

"I'm fine dear, I've been busy rereading all the Dahl classics." Belle commented as she leant down and rubbed the spine of her book.

"I've been meaning to read that collection for a while now, it's on Fairy Godmothers recommended summer reading list." And for the next twenty minutes, the former queen and the kings consort exchanged many words in their conversation, tea was poured and gossip was shared. this sadly all came to an end when Ben and his father came back into the library, Ben looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey Mal, We should get back to school, we don't want a repeat of last week" Ben suggested as him and Mal recalled the trouble they both got into last week with the Fairy Godmother after leaving school premises without permission.

"Of course, it was nice seeing you again Mal, I hope to see you soon" Belle bid her farewell.

"as do I Belle" Mal wrapped the older woman into a hug before Ben gripped her hand, guiding her out of the library. Before they made their way to the main exit, Be suggested that they take a small tour through the back of the palace gardens. Before they made their way out the back door, Mal stopped Ben to make sure that everything was okay. He nodded nonchalantly before guiding her through the door.

The scene that laid before her eyes was enough to draw tears to her eyes.

Servants had set up tables and chair, balloon lanterns, buffets and had taken the time to invite some of the more warm hearted council members, The VK's and close family members to the royal family as well as the Fairy Godmother.

Mal gasped in shock as she looked around at all the joyous eyes and warm hearted smiles. she turned to Ben who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Slowly he unlatched Mal's hand from his and started lowing himself to the ground, placing himself on one knee. All the guests went silent as Ben opened the palm of his hands to reveal a ring, that its self was quite expensive.

"Mal, I know these past couple of years have been hectic for all of us. You've accomplished more than anyone thought you would and you've defied those boundaries and have made our own. You've taught me to appreciate the smaller things in life, you've shown me the indifferences in the world and have helped me correct them and you've helped me learn how to love with no exceptions. Now here I bow with this ring acknowledging that I have taught you how to love, I have taught you how to laugh and have fun and now I would teach you how to be my wife.

Mal, Will you marry me?"

She had tears running down her eyes, but at that moment she knew that she didn't need to think about an answer as an immediate 'yes' escaped her lips. Ben pushed the ring on Mal's finger before jumping up and placing a kiss on her lips while everyone around them including the royal family clapped in joy for the prospect of a new Queen.

This is not the ending.

This is the beginning.

 ** _ **Eyy, long time no see. I think that I want to finally get back into the swing of things and start writing again. but hey we'll see what happens...**_**


	38. What Happens When

_Warning: this is seriously short, I'm slowly trying to get back into the swing of writing, hey you know what, like don't even read it, it's that bad._

"Mal?...Hello, Mal?...Seriously Mal, MAL?" Evie yelled in her friends face, concern covering her face as she watched tears drip down Mal's pale cheeks. Coming out of her daze, Mal wiped the tears away with the back of her hand as she arose from her bed and started heading for the bathroom.

"Mal seriously, what's up? You started whimpering in your sleep, you wake up absolutely silent and then fall into dazed state. Then out of no where, you start crying, what's going on?" Evie grabbed onto Mal's arm before she could escape Evie's questioning. Evie looked at Mal with pleading eyes before she dragged her back to the bed.

"If you don't tell me whats going on, then I will drag Jay, Carlos and Ben into this and I know that you don't want them involved." Mal rolled her eyes at Evie's threat before opening her mouth, trying to get words out.

"It's just...All of us keep getting into fights with demons, Dragons and Witches, Sea or not, but what happens if we aren't so lucky? What happens if something happens and we get hurt and die?" Mal confessed, Evie's eyes softened.

"What's brought all this on Mal?"

"If Jay dies, he will get remembered for being one of the greatest Tourney Players in this century, Carlos will get remembered for being one of the smartest Vk's to walk Auradon and he will be remembered to be the VK that dated the Fairy Godmother's daughter."

she paused to take a breath, another tear cascading down her face.

"You will get remembered as the best Fashion designer that has ever walked Auradon, Making dresses for Royalty. Ben, Oh Ben, He's the King. He gets wax figures of him and his family made, He'll go down in history. What about me? What have I done? I haven't anything that impacts the community in a good way at least. All i've done is cause trouble." Mal admitted as she drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face between them. Evie pulled her into a tight hug, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mal, of course you'll be remembered. YOU fell in love with a king. YOU can back chat any member of royalty with confidence as long as it makes a positive change to the world. YOU saved Auradon from your mother. YOU saved Auradon from a sea-witch while you were in dragon form. YOU bring a positive change to all the poor kids that reside on the Isle. Let's be honest, everyone knows that you're going to marry Ben, you'll go down in history as the first VK to marry into royalty, you'll be remembered forever. Our story is one that will be told for generations." Evie finished consoling her sister.

It was at this point that she knew everything was going to work out, if she could defy and break the boundaries set by the council and other snobby royals, then Mal could do anything but only as long as she has her VK crew and Ben by her side.

[Massively Unedited]


	39. Wedding Day

_Warning; heavily unedited._

Mal paced around the rather huge lavender room that was homed at the castle. Her nerves were finally starting to set in.

"Oh Evie, What if he doesn't show? What if the Council try to ruin it?" Mal droned on and on about her worries before Evie cut her off.

"Relax Mal, Ben is going to be there, You're going to be there, no one is going to ruin it and if they do, then they have me and Carlos and Jay to answer to. Now, lets take a look at your beautiful dress, made by yours truly" Evie pulled her away from the window and towards a seat where herself, Jane and Lonnie pulled out a series of dress bags.

"So Mal, May I introduce the bridesmaids dresses designed by myself, ready to be worn by Lonnie and Jane"

The dresses were a long silk lavender colour with a jewelled top corset.

"Then Presenting the Maid of Honor dress, Worn by Myself"

This dress was another long silk lavender colour with a black corset with a few jewels.

"Now, Finally presenting the Brides dress, especially made for yourself"

the dress was a beautiful ball gown which had a gradient from a white to lavender with jewels covering the top of the corset.

All the girls squealed in delight as they watched Mal's jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh My Fairygod Mother Evie, They're gorgeous, I can't thank you enough." Mal drew Evie in for a hug which soon grew into a group hug as Jane and Lonnie joined in. Shortly after the other two girls joined in, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Carlos, Jay and Doug, who were all wearing their tuxes.

"Hey Ladies, Adam sent us over to check on you all, Make sure you understand that we are on a time limit over here" Jay swooped in and wrapped an arm around Lonnie. Doug did the same for Evie and Carlos held Jane's hand.

"How you holding up Mal?" Carlos asked as he diverted his attention from Jane to Mal.

"She's had a minor melt down about 10 minutes ago but I think that we are ready to go." Evie answered before Mal could. Jay looked Mal dead in the eyes, Retracting his arm from Lonnie and gripped Mal's shoulders.

"Mal, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Don't force yourself into this. I can help you run away, find a place to hide if you genuinely don't want to do this." He offered as Mal peeled herself free from his grip.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Jay, I want to do this, Ben means the world to me, this feels right and as much I want to hide away from everyone, I want to marry Ben" All the girls in the room awed at Mal's confession.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Positive Jay, now please may you leave as I need to change" Mal demanded all the boys out as her and the girls got ready for the big event of the century, as Lonnie put it.

[TIMESKIP]

Adam and Belle had arrived at Mal's room a few hours later and rode with her and the girls down to the cathedral. Belle had wished Mal good luck before heading into the landmark, leaving Adam to walk her down the ailse.

That's where Mal is know, face to face with Ben who wore an outfit extremely similar to his at cotillion, already had tears in his eyes.

Ben looked at Mal straight in the eyes as he tightened his grip on her hands and mouthed 'you look beautiful' to her. They both seemed to be in their own little worlds before the priest called before them to speak their vows.

"I take you, Mal, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Ben spoke, sliding her ring onto Mal's finger.

"I, Mal, take you, Benjamin, to be my husband, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world and God; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live." Mal spoke as she slide his ring onto his finger.

The priest looked at them both before turning to the rather large audience that had gathered in the cathedral. "From this day forward I now pronounce you Man and Wife, Welcome to the kingdom, You may kiss the bride"

Ben Pulled Mal into a passionate kiss as everyone around them cheered at the sight of the King and his new Queen. At this point everyone who watched that ceremony knew that whatever the King and his Queen had, was forever lasting.


End file.
